Fobos
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez cuáles son los temores más profundos de los santos que representan a las constelaciones del zodiaco? Porque no importa qué tan valientes sean, todos le tienen miedo a algo en el fondo.
1. Aries

**Hola!  
Esta será la primera vez que me animo a hacer un fic de Saint Seiya con tantos capitulos... Serán doce, uno por cada signo. Algunos serán más cómicos, y otros más sentimentales. Espero que lo disfruten y apreciaré que me dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Aries**

Presenciar el arte de su maestro reparando las viejas armaduras era sin duda su cosa favorita en todo el mundo. El cálido cosmos de Shion invadía todo en la habitación y las armaduras resonaban para comunicarse, creando una melodía que sabía que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Nada lo hacía sentir más orgulloso que saber que, algún día, él sería el encargado de llevar a cabo una tarea tan ardua e importante. Mu era incapaz de despegar sus ojos de aquel espectáculo, y aunque pequeño él, su sentido de la responsabilidad era gigante.

-Haces bien en prestar tanta atención, Mu. –Expresó su maestro mientras continuaba con su labor. –Porque en el futuro ésta será tu tarea, y será una de las más importantes. –Sonrió con aquella amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. –Es importante que sepas que las armaduras no son simples objetos, son nuestras compañeras, ellas están vivas y no solo eso, los deseos, los pensamientos y el espíritu de sus dueños vive en ellas, ¿Comprendes?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, no por no querer hablar, sino porque siempre resultaba maravillado con esas historias. Cada vez le parecía más emocionante cargar con esa tarea, a pesar de tener que dejar casi la vida en ello.

-Mu, ¿Crees que podrás cumplir con éste deber?

-Claro que sí, maestro Shion. –Contestó el chiquillo de cabellos morados, sin siquiera dudar un segundo. –Cuando sea el momento, yo repararé las armaduras como lo hace usted, y me esforzaré al máximo por cumplir.

-¿Aunque tengas que dar la vida por ello?

El aprendiz se quedó algo sorprendido por aquella pregunta, pero no tardó mucho en responder.

-Lo que más quiero es llegar a ser como usted, maestro. Haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir con mi tarea.

Shion sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su joven alumno.

-Quiero llegar a ser como usted, y por eso nunca le tendré miedo a nada.

El hombre rompió su concentración y le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al jovencito. La dedicación de Mu le encantaba, pero su juventud lo hacía imprudente.

-¿No tenerle miedo a nada?

-Así es. –Asintió. –Así podré enfrentar cualquier cosa.

El patriarca cerró sus ojos con calma y volvió a su labor.

-Joven Mu, todos le tenemos miedo a algo.

 **##**

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto al santuario, al templo de Aries. Y aunque lamentaba que fuera la guerra lo que lo trajo allí de nuevo, no era algo que no se esperara. Desde el asesinato de su maestro, su refugio en Jamir no había sido más que para esperar el momento indicado de volver. Lo que más le afligía eran las muertes de sus camaradas, era cierto que no los había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que difería con algunos, pero no podía evitar pensar que el santuario estaba incompleto sin ellos. Y no solo eso, sus armaduras guardaban tristeza, él lo sabía.  
Ese día repararía las armaduras de sus compañeros caídos, y al igual que cuando era niño, estaba orgulloso de ser él merecedor de una tarea semejante. Era la forma en la que Mu mostraba respeto a sus camaradas, los conociera o no.  
La sangre recorría sus brazos, y cálida, se depositaba sobre las armaduras vacías, pintando de rojo el dorado reluciente aunque ligeramente dañado. El ariano sonrió, podía escuchar ese sonido otra vez, las voces de las preciadas armaduras, los pensamientos, los sueños, el espíritu de quienes lucharon valientemente y perdieron la vida por su causa. A su lado, Kiki observaba con admiración, tanto que le recordaba a sí mismo de pequeño. El fugaz recuerdo de su maestro dedicándose a las armaduras le entristeció un momento, ojalá Shion estuviese allí, ojalá no tuviese que reparar las armaduras sabiendo que sus colegas ya no estaban para usarlas. Pero se había prometido, y a su maestro, que nada para él sería tan importante como mantener las armaduras en perfecto estado.

-¿Puedes oír sus voces, Kiki?

El pequeño a su lado asintió.

-Sí, maestro. –Sonrió. – ¿Las armaduras están agradecidas de que las repare? ¿O sus antiguos dueños intentan comunicarse con usted?

Preguntó, y Mu sonrió ante su curiosidad, él hacía las mismas preguntas cuando niño, porque realmente quería saberlo todo.

-Algún día tú averiguarás lo que se siente, serás tú quien se encargue de repararlas. Es una de las tareas más importantes. –Explicó recordando con nostalgia las palabras de su maestro.

Pero sabía que antes de llegar aquel día, su aprendiz tendría que recorrer un largo camino, igual que él.

 **##**

-Joven Mu, a veces el miedo no tiene que ver con algo que puedes ver.

Dijo su maestro repentinamente, después de aquel día de entrenamiento.  
El anaranjado sol del atardecer bañaba sus rostros y el cansado cuerpo del muchachito que había pasado la mayor parte del día perfeccionando sus poderes psíquicos. Shion había permanecido en silencio varios minutos, pero el pequeño aprendiz no se sorprendía por aquella aclaración, su maestro había estado ligeramente insistente con el tema desde el día en que su pupilo había asegurado que no temería a nada, ni ahora ni nunca. Mu no se esperaba que al patriarca le afectara tanto ese comentario, al momento de decirlo solo se le ocurrió que su gran maestro únicamente sonreiría con amabilidad, lo que en él era habitual.

-A veces puedes temerle a algo que no puedes ver, o explicar.

-Lo sé, maestro. –Interrumpió el chico. No había una persona en el mundo que él respetara más que a Shion, pero prefería que no lo trataran como si fuese un niño tonto.

-¿Y aun así dices que no temes a nada?

El jovencito de cabellos lila se quedó pensativo, sin duda su maestro lo estaba probando. Eso debía ser, Shion intentaba ver sus debilidades, no había duda.

-¡Claro! –Respondió seguro. – ¡Maestro, yo seré un caballero digno de mi rango, se lo prometo!

 **##**

Mu nunca fue capaz de olvidar su promesa, si bien eran palabras de niño, él no las tomaba a la ligera. Su promesa había sido sincera, y de vez en cuando se preguntaba si ya la había cumplido o si le faltaba todavía más camino para recorrer.  
Habiendo concluido su tarea de reparar las armaduras, les dio un último vistazo antes de retirarse. Sus compañeros caídos seguirían velando por Athena, aún después de la muerte, las armaduras se lo habían dicho.  
Ese mismo día, como si sus pies tuvieran voluntad propia, se dirigió a un sitio verdaderamente especial.  
La brisa acogedora revolvía sus cabellos con amabilidad y el olor de las flores frescas invadía completamente su nariz. Era un sentimiento placentero, tan tranquilo. Mu pensaba que ese lugar era perfecto para un descanso eterno, no envidiaba quienes se encontraban ahí, pero la quietud del entorno le invitaba a sentarse, y al hacerlo, también depositó una flor de pétalos blancos sobre el verde pasto. Subió la vista y se sintió pequeño ante la gigantesca cruz blanca y dorada que tenía grabado el nombre de su maestro. Por un momento recordó que así de pequeño se sentía cuando de niño veía la imponente figura de Shion delante de él. Le sonrió con ternura, igual que en su infancia.

-Maestro Shion, discúlpeme. –Comenzó. –He tardado en venir a verlo, pero no me he olvidado de usted.

Volvió a sonreírle y se detuvo un instante mientras el gentil viento lo acompañaba una vez más.

-¿Sabe? Mi aprendiz es muy entusiasta, me recuerda mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad. –Rió. –Creo que ahora me encuentro en su lugar de aquel entonces, maestro. –Casi sin darse cuenta bajó la mirada con ligera tristeza. –Aunque, eso no quiere decir que lo haya alcanzado…

En el fondo, Mu siempre deseó saber qué opinaba su maestro, qué sentía el gran Shion al ver sus progresos. Lastimosamente, esa era una pregunta por la cual no obtendría respuesta, o al menos no la obtendría de la boca del difunto patriarca.  
El santo de Aries se puso de pie y sonrió una última vez ante el nombre grabado en la lápida.

-¿Recuerda cuando insistía en que era imposible no tenerle miedo a nada? –Se quedó pensativo un momento. –Jamás llegué a confesarle mi verdadero miedo, maestro. –Mu dirigió la vista al cielo, a las nubes que jugaban carreras en aquel lienzo azulado. –Quería ser fuerte, digno de ser su sucesor, porque lo que yo más temía era desilusionarlo. –Volvió su vista al lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo del anterior caballero de Aries. –Ese era mi más grande miedo, lamento haber sido tan obstinado como para no decirlo antes. Confieso que me sentía mal por tener miedo, pero usted me ayudó a aceptarlo, a aceptarme… -El ariano decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día, volteó, no sin antes hacer una reverencia para despedirse de su superior, y emprendió viaje de nuevo hacia su templo. –Gracias, maestro Shion.

 **##**

-Mu. –Su superior le llamó la atención repentinamente, y el pequeño volteó curioso. -¿Todavía dices que no tienes miedo?

-Maestro, ¿Aún va a seguir preguntando? –El pequeño se sintió tan extrañado como irritado. –Jamás temeré a nada, maestro, ¿Cómo puedo ser un caballero y proteger a nuestra diosa si tengo miedo? ¡No puedo ser un cobarde! –Apretó los puños con determinación. -¡Tengo que ser valiente si quiero lograr algo!

Shion sonrió, haciendo al pequeño pensar que por fin había dado con la respuesta correcta, más la contestación de su maestro lo dejó pensativo durante el resto del día, y a partir de ese momento, el pequeño Mu comenzó a ver las cosas de otra manera.

-Joven Mu, la valentía no tiene que ver con no tener miedo a las cosas. –Le acarició la cabeza. –Los verdaderos valientes son los que, a pesar de tener miedo, son capaces de superarlo y seguir dando todo para ser felices, y para ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan. En el futuro tendrás que presenciar la oscuridad de cerca, mi pequeño alumno, y aunque le temas a ella, serás valiente cuando puedas enfrentarla a pesar de tenerle miedo. –Le sonrió a aquellos grandes ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad. –Entonces estarás orgulloso de ti mismo, y yo también.

* * *

 **El primer capítulo me quedó algo corto, pero los próximos ya serán más largos :) Espero poder publicar al menos un capítulo al mes (Me tardo en escribir D:!)**  
 **Con respecto al título que elegí, "Fóbos" en la mitología era la representación del miedo, y como no soy muy buena con los títulos... Me quedé con ese  
¡En fin! ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! **


	2. Tauro

**Fobos**

 **Capítulo 2: Tauro.**

Ser demasiado grande para tu edad era para muchos niños una ventaja. Llegabas a lugares para algunos inalcanzables, eras respetado por los demás, y que el resto de los pequeños te temieran era algo que sin duda podías aprovechar. Siempre y cuando no fueras como el joven aspirante a Tauro.  
Aldebarán era un niño solitario, su apariencia intimidaba a la mayoría de los niños, y su timidez le impedía acercarse para demostrar que no era un mal chico. Su mala reputación, de todas maneras, no había llegado sola. Fue ese día en el que entrenando, fue incapaz de controlar su fuerza y lastimó demás a otro aprendiz mayor que él ante los ojos de otros estudiantes que se alejaron rápidamente con temor. Aldebarán no podía digerir la mirada de tantos inocentes aterrorizados por él, y para colmo, el otro chico jamás le perdonó que lo humillara de esa forma y de vez en cuando lanzaba rumores y hablaba a sus espaldas.  
El aprendiz de Tauro pasó bastante tiempo dedicándose a su entrenamiento, en lugar de intentar hacer amigos, por mucho que le pesara. No le gustaba estar solo, quería tener al menos otro niño con quien compartir sus ideas, pero últimamente había desarrollado un temor indiscutible al rechazo. Cada vez que se acercaba a algún otro aprendiz, su mente no dejaba de disparar ideas de cómo iba a ser ignorado esta vez, y lo peor de todo era cuando esas ideas se transformaban en realidad. Si tan solo no fuese tan grande, tan diferente a los demás, si tan solo hubiese alguien capaz de ver sus buenas intenciones en lugar de juzgarlo y alejarse de él, entonces él no tendría tanto miedo al repudio. De un momento a otro llegó a darse cuenta de que prefería quedarse al margen, antes que intentar y obtener lo que para él ya no era una sorpresa.  
Una tarde de invierno, mientras observaba el entorno sentado en un frío pilar medio destruido, el moreno se amargó al presenciar como un par de chicos molestaban a una indefensa niña. Le extrañó ver a una amazona en aquel lugar, pues sabía que las chicas entrenaban en un sitio aparte, ¡Pero no se permitiría demasiadas distracciones mientras había un par de mocosos aprovechándose de los más débiles! Con toda la seriedad posible y el pecho bien inflado, se dirigió al lugar donde se cometía tal injusticia. Con solo verlo, los maleantes cambiaron una expresión de arrogancia por una totalmente suplicante y no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que salieran corriendo, ¿Y se hacían llamar aspirantes a caballero? Contempló los brillantes cabellos aguamarina de la niña que le daba la espalda, era mucho más bajita y menuda que él, y Aldebarán casi da un salto de sorpresa cuando la chiquilla volteó y le clavó unos inquietantes ojos violáceos. Él sabía que las amazonas debían llevar máscaras en presencia de los hombres. Rápidamente descubrió el motivo por el cual la chica no cubría su rostro, no era una chica, definitivamente.

-Solo venía a ayudarte. –Se atajó el grandote, por simple miedo a que ese chico saliera corriendo también. Para su sorpresa, el pequeño ni siquiera se movió, solo continuó viéndolo con ojos tan fríos como la nieve. –No me gusta que molesten a otros. –Dijo inquieto al darse cuenta de que no recibía respuesta alguna del muchachito.

-Solo se burlan de mi acento. –Le contestó el otro después de una pausa, y verdaderamente tenía un acento extraño. –Pero ellos no son mis amigos, así que no me interesa lo que piensen de mí.

El moreno sonrió contento de que su compañero no se viera afectado por las burlas de los demás, pero más contento porque el jovencito no parecía temerle en absoluto. Aunque tampoco lucía encantado de verlo, pero era un avance para él, solo tenía que encontrar la manera de no arruinarlo.

-Me gusta tu acento. –Declaró espontáneo y notó que el chico abría los ojos de par en par, por primera vez mostrando expresión en su rostro. –Me llamo Aldebarán. –Concluyó con timidez.

El jovencito de cabellos aguamarina se tardó otro poco en responder, mientras tanto no dejó de observar curiosamente al más grande.

-Mi nombre es Camus. –Dijo por fin, para alivio de su acompañante, que ya se estaba impacientando.

-Yo tampoco soy griego, así que te comprendo, es difícil ser diferente a los demás. –Exclamó con una sonrisa, pensando que reconfortaría a su camarada, pero tuvo que cambiar de expresión en cuanto se percató de que la mirada de Camus se oscureció repentinamente. – ¡No me refiero a que seas algo malo! –Sintió la necesidad de aclarar. –A mí me tratan diferente porque soy muy grande y les doy miedo…

Camus volvió a quedar en silencio y Aldebarán estaba a punto de gritar de la impaciencia, lo único que lo detenía era que, por muy raro que fuese ese pequeño de acento peculiar, hasta ahora había sido el único que no le temía.  
El chico francés tomó unos segundos más de silencio, y justo cuando el moreno estaba a punto de rendirse, habló de nuevo.

-Congelo las cosas. –Dijo simplemente, y el otro lo miró sin entender absolutamente nada. Después de una breve pausa, Camus lo miró a los ojos y explicó con más detalle. –A veces no puedo controlar mi poder y congelo las cosas, también me tienen miedo.

-¿De verdad?

El más bajito asintió inexpresivo, y luego le volvió a poner esos gélidos ojos encima.

-¿Te hace sentir mejor saber que no eres el único al que le temen? –Preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa completamente.

Aldebarán lo analizó un instante.

-No. –Declaró con firmeza y volvió a distinguir el asombro en los ojos grandes de Camus. –La verdad es que no me gusta sentirme solo, pero eso no significa que me guste que los demás tengan que pasar por lo mismo que yo. –Se encogió de hombros. –Lamento que tengas que sufrir Camus, pero cuando domines tu potencial tal vez cambien las cosas, no seas pesimista.

-Es cierto, tal vez llegue a dominar mi potencial. –Comentó con seriedad el acuariano. –Pero tú no te encogerás.

Aldebarán se quedó estático, tanto que había intentado hacerlo sentir mejor, y él le pagaba respondiéndole eso.

-Supongo que no. –Contestó serio y ligeramente enfadado, sin intentar ocultarlo.

-Entonces será mejor que te aceptes así, de todas formas no es algo malo ser grande. Gracias por ahuyentarlos, Aldebarán.

El pequeño ocultó esa mirada violácea y sombría y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, al parecer ni siquiera pensando en despedirse. El moreno lo observó extrañado, no sabía si estaba molesto o contento por el comentario de Camus, tal vez el francés tenía razón, aceptarse a sí mismo era la mejor opción, después de todo ser quien eres es inevitable, y él no lo veía como algo malo, el problema era que su más grande temor recaía en no poder ser aceptado por sus compañeros. Estar solo no era para nada agradable, y hasta ahora, debido a su mala fama, el único con quien había podido entablar una conversación había sido ese tal Camus.  
Tres días más tarde, y justo como ya se había imaginado, seguía siendo el solitario aspirante a Tauro. No había vuelto a tener un encuentro con Camus, ni siquiera lo había logrado divisar a la distancia, se preguntaba dónde pasaba el tiempo ese jovencito, pero sabía que sus grandes posibilidades de ser rechazado le impedirían aproximarse. Seguramente Camus no necesitaba juntarse con alguien que asustara a los demás, probablemente ya tenía suficiente con su problema.  
Aprovechó el tiempo libre para distraerse y se mezcló entre los bellos árboles de un bosque para encaminarse al lugar donde solía relajarse y descansar. Una pequeña laguna teñía de azul el paisaje que en combinación con el verde y marrón de la vegetación se convertían en un deleite visual. Aldebarán acostumbraba sentarse allí a saborear algunas frutas y hasta tomarse una siesta de vez en cuando. Para asombro del taurino, ese día descubrió que alguien más había decidido disfrutar de su paraíso. Un niño de cabellos castaños que brillaban al sol caminaba de un lado a otro frente al agua, parecía molesto y murmuraba sin parar. Con todo el sigilo que pudo, el moreno se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos para observar mejor. El muchachito siguió caminando de un lado a otro y pateo un par de piedras antes de resbalarse y caer al agua provocando un fuerte ruido que asustó a las aves que se refugiaban en las copas de los árboles. Aldebarán salió de su escondite para comprobar el estado del otro niño y lo encontró saliendo del agua completamente empapado y con una cara que del mal humor se le arrugaba. El aspirante a Tauro no pudo evitar soltar una risa, pero entonces los fieros ojos color esmeralda del otro chico se le clavaron cual afiladas garras. Aldebarán supo ante esa mirada felina que tendría que dar una explicación, o decir algo al menos, o ese joven se lanzaría a cobrar venganza.

-¿Estás bien? –Decidió preguntar, y una vez más sorprendido de que este otro chico tampoco le tuviera miedo, al contrario, hasta parecía tener ganas de enfrentarlo, cosa que prefería evitar.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No es gracioso!

-Perdona. –Sonrió el más grande, en intento de parecer más inofensivo. –Pero es que hiciste una cara graciosa al salir del agua.

Su compañero bufó y se dedicó a retorcer parte de su camiseta para eliminar el exceso de agua de su ropa, que era bastante.

-¿Por qué estabas tan enojado?

Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque cohibido. El otro levantó la vista solo unos segundos, y luego volvió a su tarea de escurrirse la ropa.

-Me castigaron porque me atraparon robando la comida de algunos mayores… -Confesó.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Robar está mal!

Sentenció tirando por la borda toda su timidez, pues si algo lo caracterizaba más que ser vergonzoso, eran sus ansias de hacer, y que los demás hagan, lo que era correcto. El chiquillo lanzó un gruñido al escuchar eso y en ese instante Aldebarán volvió a caer en la cuenta de que sus posibilidades de ser apartado crecían con cada una de sus palabras y acciones.

-Mi hermano ya se encargó de darme un sermón, no necesito el tuyo. Ojalá supiera cómo hace Milo… -Susurró. –Jamás lo atrapan a él… -El pequeño se sentó, todavía molesto. –También está mal que le den cosas más deliciosas a los grandes.

-Ah, sí… -Dijo ilusionado únicamente de pensar en saborear esos deleites culinarios, no había duda de que la comida era su principal debilidad.

-Me llamo Aioria. –Exclamó sacándolo de su trance.

-Soy Aldebarán. –Le sonrió ampliamente, y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al notar que el jovencito que lo acompañaba había tomado la iniciativa de presentarse, se preguntaba si entonces estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

-¿Aldebarán? ¿Eres ese Aldebarán? –Aioria se cruzó de brazos. -¿El despiadado monstruo Aldebarán?

El moreno se quedó pensando, ¿Tan terribles eran las cosas que se decían de él?

-Supongo… Las personas me tienen miedo porque soy muy grande y los rumores sobre que soy violento e incontrolable se expandieron muy rápido.

-¡Tonterías! –Soltó una risa. -¡Yo seré el caballero dorado de leo, el más poderoso! –Afirmó con plena seguridad. –No te tengo miedo.

-Ya veo. –Asintió sonriente por el entusiasmo que irradiaba el otro aprendiz, aunque por dentro el que se había entusiasmado exageradamente era él. –Pero primero tendrás que dejar de robar, y de caerte al agua.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó molesto y giró la cabeza para ver únicamente las aguas cristalinas. –De cualquier forma, Aldebarán, si te preocupa ser muy grande, deberías ver cómo sacar ventaja de eso.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tienes que trabajar en tus debilidades para hacerte más fuerte. –Dijo como si fuera todo un profesor, el aspirante a Tauro decidió no reírse a sabiendas de que eso colmaría la paciencia de Aioria. –Busca cosas en las que ser así de grande te sea una ventaja. –Lo miró detenidamente.

-En realidad no me preocupa ser grande… -Aclaró. –Lo que me da miedo es que todos huyan de mí antes de conocerme.

-¿¡Y quién los necesita!? –Exclamó a ceño fruncido. –Si te juzgan sin conocerte no merecen la pena.

Negó con la cabeza y la seguridad en las palabras de Aioria era aún más grande que su tendencia a estar a la defensiva.  
Aldebarán se quedó en silencio, contemplando si habría posibilidades de encontrar más chicos como Aioria o Camus, que lograran estar cerca de él y tratarlo como una persona más, y no como el gran monstruo de Tauro. Pensando en si no era necesario refugiarse en sí mismo, o cambiar su actitud para agradar a otros.

-Me voy antes de que mi hermano me encuentre holgazaneando. –Comentó poniéndose de pie y emprendiendo viaje hacia la salida.

-No vayas a robar de nuevo, Aioria. –Advirtió con el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante que al otro poco le importo.

-¡No seas pesado! –Le reclamó sacándole la lengua y fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre los tonos verdes del espeso bosque.

##

Días pasaron antes de que Aldebarán experimentara un nuevo acercamiento con otro chico de su edad que no mostrara enojo o recelo.  
El corpulento jovencito se encontraba dando uno de sus solitarios paseos cuando detectó un movimiento sospechoso encima de un árbol, pese a que llamó mucho su atención no evitó pensar que se trataba de una pelea de aves. Un quejido lo obligó a reaccionar rápidamente y al aproximarse al árbol logró darse cuenta de que el origen de los ruidos era nada menos que un niño atrapado entre las ramas.

-¿Camus?

Reconocería el color aguamarina en el cabello del francés en cualquier parte, y esos ojos de brillo morado nunca se habían visto tan desconcertados como cuando se posaron sobre el taurino. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Aldebarán se diera cuenta de que Camus no soportaba que presencien sus momentos de debilidad. Ya pensaría más tarde, en ese momento no había más prioridad que ayudar al necesitado. Alzó los brazos intentando alcanzarlo, pero la voz del otro lo detuvo.

-¡No! Estoy bien. –Mintió. –No necesito ayuda.

Para su desdicha, al terminar de decir aquello, una de las ramas lastimó la pálida piel de su brazo.

-No seas orgulloso, déjame ayudarte, no se lo diré a nadie. –Volvió a extender los brazos. –No llego hasta ahí arriba, lánzate y yo te atrapo.

-No…

El moreno sintió que el aire comenzaba a helarse, el cosmos de Camus estaba intranquilo y una ventisca podría estallar en cualquier momento. Gracias a las buenas casualidades de la vida, las ramas cedieron para no permitir que el acuariano siguiera con el forcejeo y la obstinación. Camus cayó, y al atraparlo, Aldebarán percibió el violento frío que envolvía el cuerpo de su compañero. Perdió el equilibrio, algo que rara vez le sucedía, y Camus terminó en el suelo de todas maneras. Al menos había logrado frenar su caída tanto como para que no se lastimara.

-¿Estás bien?

El otro chico levantó la vista para lucir amenazante, pero el moreno sonrió tratando de calmarlo.

-De verdad, no se lo diré a nadie.

Camus ofreció uno de sus tan comunes silencios, pero solo por un instante.

-Intentaba alcanzar las frutas de ese árbol, como hace Milo…

Aldebarán torció el labio inconforme: Incitando a Aioria a robar, y a Camus a subirse a los árboles, ese tal Milo debía ser una muy mala influencia, de pronto sentía ganas de conocerlo también.

-Pero me quedé atrapado entre las ramas. –Continuó y se detuvo una vez más. –Bueno… Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Disculpa que no te atrapara del todo, pero tu frío me desestabilizó.

-Es normal. -Camus frunció el ceño ante el comentario, y se puso de pie sin dificultad.

-Serás un gran guerrero cuando logres controlar tu poder. –Halagó sin detectar la hostilidad de su acompañante.

El francés no emitió palabra y para Aldebarán comenzaba a ser algo predecible, aunque irritante. Para calmar su ansiedad, el oriundo de Brasil enfocó su atención en los colores varios que ofrecía el paisaje, y solo entonces notó que la temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Ten cuidado la próxima vez que quieras subirte a un árbol, Camus.

Advirtió con amabilidad y ya dispuesto a retirarse, incordiar al muchacho no serviría de nada, acababa de darse cuenta que ante esa persona no se sentía rechazado, y que por lo tanto ya no le daba miedo despedirse de Camus, sabía que podría acercarse a él al volverlo a ver, incluso a pesar de su frialdad.

-A veces…

Aldebarán volteó al oír de nuevo la voz de Camus, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante.

-No, nunca. –Se corrigió, y para el otro se tornó aún más confuso. –Nunca conseguirás agradarle a todos, Aldebarán, por más que lo intentes, nunca vas a ser aceptado por todos. –Esos ojos púrpura que también mostraban cierto destello azulado se sentían como trozos de hielo quemando la piel. –Pero siempre habrá alguien… -Su mirada se debilitó y entonces el chico la apartó enseguida. –Alguna persona… Por eso debes ser siempre tú, para que esa persona te encuentre…

El oriundo de Francia se retiró sin mucha intención de taurino sintió una leve confusión, pero con el pasar del tiempo, aprendió el significado de aquellas palabras y empezó a tomarlas como ciertas.  
Días pasaron desde aquel acontecimiento que el moreno guardaba con cariño en sus memorias. Días pasaron, pero ninguno igual al otro, pues sin haberse dado cuenta en el momento, Aldebarán comenzaba a encontrar a esas personas con las que podía intercambiar palabras, sonrisas, y hasta combates amistosos que lejos de atemorizar, fortalecían los vínculos. Comenzó a olvidar cómo sentía tener miedo de acercarse a alguien, aunque siguió habiendo quien lo rechazara, pero lo más importante para él era haber conocido a quien lo apreciara por ser simplemente Aldebarán.  
Cada tanto, el aspirante a Tauro caía en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido, elegía darse cuenta de ello cuando estaba solo, porque entonces en vez de estar preocupado por su soledad como antes, podía reírse a carcajadas de ella, pues ya no duraría para siempre. 

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Buenooo! Al fin el capítulo del querido Alde! La verdad es que me gustó mucho la idea de centrar el capítulo totalmente en la niñez de los goldis, y si alguno de ustedes esperaba ver a Mu en este capítulo: Lo siento! xD Confieso que pensé en poner a Mu (No hay que ser genio para saber que Mu y Alde se llevan bien xD) pero al final decidí cambiar de idea y utilizar a algun otro doradito que fuese menos predecible, y de ahí salió Camus! xD me resulta difícil pensar en Camus siendo amigo de Aldebarán, incluso pienso que Camus llegaría hasta a desesperarlo por ser como es XD pero tampoco pienso que se lleven mal. La verdad es que me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, así que espero haberlo hecho bien! y gracias por leer hasta aquí ¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Géminis

**Fobos**

 **Capítulo 3: Géminis.**

Desde el momento en el que los dioses, bajo pedido de Athena, accedieron a otorgar a los santos de oro una nueva oportunidad de vivir, el santuario había permanecido tranquilo para ellos y el resto de sus habitantes. Tranquilo, al menos, en el sentido de que no hubo más guerras, a excepción de las que enfrentaba cada uno en su vida privada todos los días.  
Saga atravesó el pasillo solitario que conectaba su habitación con el cuarto principal de la casa de géminis, bostezó llevando una mano a su boca y ocupó su mente en pensar qué haría para desayunar: No era un excelente cocinero, ni siquiera le gustaba perder el tiempo cocinando, y todo era peor cuando su hermano hacía cara de asco al tener el plato enfrente, sin siquiera haber probado bocado, Kanon solía despreciar su comida primero, solo para ver cuánto molestaba esto al mayor de los gemelos. A pesar de todo eso, Saga era totalmente capaz de reconocer que las habilidades culinarias de Kanon eran mucho mejor que las suyas, pero nadie se hace merecedor de portar la armadura de géminis solo sabiendo cocinar. Decir eso le servía cada vez que su maleducado gemelo despreciaba los alimentos que él preparaba, sabía que aquel comentario inyectaba un poco de furia a la reacción del menor y hacía que todo valiera la pena.  
Entró a la habitación y fue entonces cuando supo que odiaría pasar su mañana en ese lugar: Allí estaba, ese saco de mugre. Ese que no debería estar ocupando un espacio en su casa ni respirando su mismo aire, la bola de pulgas que lo sacaba de quicio con solo abrir la boca. Y no se refería precisamente a su hermano, que por cierto también estaba allí. Era ese horrible animal, ¿Quién diría que algo podría hacer temblar a un hombre tan estoico como Saga? Y no solo eso, ¿¡Quién diría que el responsable sería un simple gato!? ¡Un gato corriente!  
El felino estaba sentado encima de la mesa, su abundante pelaje todo blanco hacía que a Saga se le crisparan los nervios. Escucharlo maullar le alteraba significativamente, y que el animal estableciera contacto físico con él le hacía dar un salto que, afortunadamente lograba disimular cuando estaba con alguien más. Lo difícil era vivir pensando en que, en cualquier momento del día, la escurridiza bestia podría aparecer para atormentarlo. Sus enormes ojos verdes como el musgo hacían que le diera vergüenza el temerle a algo que para la gran mayoría de las personas era adorable. Era inquietante para el santo de Géminis tener que mantener su reputación, y al mismo tiempo aterrarse por una criatura indefensa.  
Culpaba a su hermano, para variar. Era Kanon quien le ofrecía alimento y afecto a ese gato desde el día en el que entró casualmente al templo de géminis. Afortunadamente, el animal era bastante independiente y no estaba todo el tiempo allí, pero de vez en cuando se paseaba por la casa para hacerle la vida más pesada.

-Kanon, comemos sobre esta mesa. –Comenzó sin siquiera saludar. -¿Tiene que estar ahí ese animal?

-Bueno, tú estás aquí. –Replicó el otro. –Si tú puedes, cualquier otro animal también.

Saga rodó los ojos y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno, intentando con toda su fortaleza el ignorar la inquietud que sentía. Fue entonces cuando un maullido le provocó escalofríos.

-¿Qué sucede, Saga?

Preguntó el gemelo menor. El aludido volteó, haciéndosele extraño el tono de preocupación que Kanon le dirigía, pero el otro solo ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh, es que lo he nombrado Saga.

El mayor de los dos frunció el ceño: Pensaba que no podía ser peor.

-De todos los nombres que hay, ¿Tuviste que elegir el mío?

-¿Te sorprende? –Volvió a sonreír. –A mí no.

Saga suspiró con pesar y supo que comería en otra parte, si pasaba cinco minutos más con ese gato en la habitación iba a estallar de la desesperación, y Kanon era todo menos una gran ayuda. Justo antes de salir, un maullido provocó un leve temblor que subió por su espalda y casi le hace perder el equilibrio.  
Decidió que lo mejor sería terminar su café en la entrada del templo. No era fanático de los exteriores, pero tomar un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal. A ojos cerrados inhaló profundamente el aire de esa tranquila mañana, la quietud reinaba en el santuario como hace demasiado tiempo atrás. Aquel paisaje le recordaba incluso a su niñez cuando lejos estaba de imaginarse el terrible destino que le aguardaría. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que probablemente nunca podría deshacerse de las memorias manchadas de la sangre de sus camaradas inocentes. Abrió los ojos para complacerlos con la hermosa vista que gozaba desde la casa de géminis, aunque, más bella era la que gozaban en los últimos templos como capricornio, acuario y piscis: La altura y la lejanía de sus templos ayudaban a ver las cosas de una diferente perspectiva.  
Intentó darle un sorbo a su café, pero casi lo derrama encima de su cuerpo cuando sintió que algo rozaba su pierna derecha, no tenía ninguna duda de quién era, pero sin saber por qué, puede que por simple jugarreta maliciosa de su cerebro, dirigió la vista hacia abajo para encontrarse con esa mirada vivaz, y la suya se transformó en una de completa inquietud. No reaccionó sino hasta escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-Iré al mercado hoy, ¿Necesitas algo más, aparte de lo de la lista? –Interrogó sacándolo de su momento de flaqueo, y obligándolo a adoptar una expresión estoica otra vez.

-No. –Contestó sereno, y al ver cómo su gemelo emprendía viaje lo detuvo por impulso. –Llévate al gato contigo. –Y más que una petición fue una orden directa.

Kanon alzó una ceja, Saga no estaba seguro de que Kanon estuviese al tanto de su inconveniente con el pequeño felino, sospechaba que sí, pero el otro había tenido al menos la delicadeza de nunca mencionarlo.

-Es un gato. –Lo miró extrañado. –No le voy a poner una correa y sacarlo a pasear. Déjalo, se irá en cuanto encuentre algo más interesante, y créeme, -Sonrió. –Si no estoy yo, no hay nada interesante en este templo.

Saga prefirió no contestar, sabía que si reaccionaba a cada una de las provocaciones de Kanon, su vida se convertiría en una discusión constante. A veces era divertido pelearse con él, pero prefería evitar hacerlo todo el rato.  
Como pocas veces, decidió hacerle caso a su hermano e intentando dejar sus preocupaciones de lado volvió dentro del templo una vez más, encontraría distracción en la lectura, quizá.  
Desafortunadamente, acababa de recordar que no tenía nada que no hubiese leído antes. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía tantos libros como quisiera, una biblioteca envidiable era sin duda la de Camus, quien tenía cientos de libros diferentes y siempre estaba añadiendo nuevos a su colección, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea de aparecerse en el templo de acuario para pedirle prestado un libro a su compañero. Suspiró y deslizó sus dedos a través del estante frente a él. Tomó un libro de portada amarronada y lo abrió, las páginas amarillentas despidieron de repente un olor a papel viejo que le invadió las fosas nasales. Recorrió las palabras con la vista sin hacerle caso a ninguna de ellas y sonrió con un aire de melancolía. El libro le pertenecía nada menos que al caballero de Sagitario. Aioros se lo había prestado hacía bastante tiempo atrás, y él todavía lo conservaba a pesar de ya haberlo leído. Las memorias fugaces de su traición volvieron a golpear su mente y, de nuevo, fue interrumpido por el roce incómodo de algo en su pierna. Soltó el libro sin darse cuenta y éste cayó al suelo provocando un ruido que asustó al animal tanto como para correr y detenerse luego a verlo de forma cuestionadora. Saga frunció el ceño: ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sociable esa criatura?

-Yo no soy Kanon. –Le advirtió con su voz autoritaria. –Vete.

Recibió como respuesta un maullido que lo puso aún más nervioso. El gato se acercó nuevamente y Saga se sintió acorralado entre el animal y los estantes. Recogió rápidamente el libro que se había caído y salió apresurado de la habitación con la esperanza de que el felino lo dejara en paz. Se detuvo en el medio del templo y volteó con pánico, solo para encontrar que efectivamente el pequeño estaba justo detrás de él. No solo era un despreciable rejunte de pelo y pulgas con una voz chillona y unos ojos que le provocaban pesadillas, encima de todo eso era increíblemente rápido.  
Ese templo estaba maldito, necesitaba salir de ahí. Miró el libro en sus manos y se le ocurrió que, si subía los escalones suficientes, probablemente el gato se cansaría de seguirlo. No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a la casa de Sagitario. Atravesó los otros templos sin detenerse un segundo y, para su fortuna, el molesto animal dejó de seguirlo al cruzar la casa de Libra. Suspiró aliviado y atravesó Escorpio para llegar al templo de Sagitario. Se detuvo justo en la entrada y miró hacia todas las direcciones para perder el tiempo, no sabía cómo presentarse, ni si Aioros estaba en casa ese día. Tal vez estaba incluso con su hermano menor, y eso haría las cosas aún más complicadas. Al menos se había deshecho del gato.  
Entró lentamente y apreciando los detalles del templo del arquero.

-Saga. –La voz lo tomó desprevenido, sobre todo porque extrañamente no había visto a ningún otro compañero en los templos anteriores. –Bienvenido. –Le dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

El geminiano miró al suelo, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

-Oh, yo… -Suspiró esperando que su acompañante no se diera cuenta, y luego lo miró. –Encontré esto en mi casa, es tuyo.

Aioros miró de forma extraña el libro que su compañero le ofrecía por unos segundos.

-La verdad es que ni lo recordaba, ¿Hiciste tanto camino solo para traérmelo? ¿Por qué es tan importante, Saga?

El de géminis le dedicó una mirada ligeramente amargada. Algo que siempre identificaba en Aioros era su fatal sinceridad, nunca se detenía al decir lo que pensaba, simplemente lo soltaba sin costarle nada.

-Te pertenece a ti, no a mí. –Respondió cortante. –Corresponde que tú lo tengas.

El otro sonrió y tomó el libro con seguridad.

-Disculpa, solo pensé que tal vez había algún otro motivo por el cual estabas aquí.

Saga evitó fruncir el ceño para no descubrirse, pero era bastante obvio que Aioros sospechaba algo y estaba intentando sacarle la verdad: Quizá había visitado a la persona equivocada.

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí, bebamos algo como en los viejos tiempos. –Le dijo invitándolo a que lo siguiera. Saga sin embargo se quedó en el mismo lugar por un instante. -¿Saga? –Volteó el otro. -¿Por qué luces tan tenso?

El peliazul no sabría decir si disimuló bien con su expresión o se evidenció aún más. Ni él mismo sabía qué le sucedía, para variar, pero Aioros se estaba poniendo realmente insistente. Saga inhaló profundo intentando poner las cosas en orden: Un gato no podía desequilibrarlo tanto.

-No sucede nada. –Contestó tan tajante como hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento. –Si ocurriera algo, te lo diría.

Contestó para dejarlo más tranquilo, a sabiendas de que quizá el otro no creería una palabra. En respuesta, Aioros sonrió, pero a Saga no le faltó pensar que seguía tratando de descifrarlo.

-En los días tan pacíficos únicamente me distraigo un poco, es todo. –Dijo habiéndosele ocurrido solo eso para poder escaparse del constante interrogatorio del otro. –Todo está tan calmado que no sé qué hacer.

-¿Tú? –Se sorprendió el arquero. –Mejor no hagas nada. –Terminó sonriendo de nuevo.

El otro frunció el ceño: ¿Cómo se atrevía a bromear de esa manera, y con un asunto tan delicado? La realidad era que nunca había podido decir si al final Aioros le guardaba rencor o no, después de todo.  
Un nuevo roce contra su pierna le hizo desear tener puesta la armadura, o al menos tener la posibilidad de mandar a volar al animal de una patada. Miró hacia abajo, disimulando el temor lo más que pudo, y allí estaba, esa cruz que lo había perseguido todo el día, y ahora le ofrecía unos maullidos e incontables muestras de afecto que él consideraba una pesadilla.

-Ah, trajiste compañía. –Comentó el de Sagitario poniéndose en cuclillas.

Saga presenció con curiosidad cómo el gato corría hacia Aioros y le demostraba el mismo cariño, aun siendo la primera vez que lo veía: Sin duda era un animal rastrero.

-Es muy sociable. –Aioros sonrió mientras sentía el suave pelaje entre sus dedos, y el felino parecía disfrutar de la atención más que cualquier otra cosa. –No sabía que tenías mascota.

-Su… Su nombre es Saga. –Dijo y se arrepintió en el momento en el que el otro joven levantó la vista totalmente extrañado y se lo quedó viendo un buen rato en busca de más información. Lógicamente, ¿Por qué le pondrías tu propio nombre a una mascota? –Es de Kanon. –Desvió la vista. –Yo no tuve nada que ver…

-Ahora tiene más sentido. –Se conformó y continuó acariciando al pequeño. –Así que eres el gato de Géminis…

Escuchar eso le provocó escalofríos al gemelo portador de la armadura. Y por si fuera poco, el felino había vuelto a verlo con esos ojos inmensos llenos de curiosidad, y sus maullidos no cesaban.

-Creo que quiere jugar contigo.

Las palabras del arquero no hicieron más que infundir el pánico en él, tener que jugar con esa criatura le inquietaba de sobremanera, sobre todo porque jamás había visto jugar a un gato antes. En lo único que podía pensar era en finas garras ensartándose en su piel, filosos colmillos desgarrando, y enormes ojos que lo seguían hasta en sus pesadillas y no se cansaban nunca. Curiosamente, lo anterior no era nada por lo que un santo de Athena no pasara en el campo de batalla, pero el daño producido por un gato le afectaría mucho más que el que pudiera hacerle otro adversario. La felicidad e hiperactividad del felino solo le hacían maldecir el momento en el que se había agachado para aparentar que le tenía al menos una pizca de interés. No permitiría que nadie supiera de su temor, mucho menos Aioros.  
Cuando las garras del pequeño por fin chocaron contra su piel y le produjeron un dolor no muy duradero, su cerebro simplemente pareció desconectarse. Miró su mano como si acabara de suceder algo terrible, nunca había querido ser tocado por ese ser, y menos de ese modo. El animal maulló, no entendiendo por qué el humano a su lado lucía tan consternado y estático. Ni una gota de sangre había salido de la rajadura en su piel, pero para Saga parecía ser el fin de mundo. Para él, no importa cuán tranquilo se veía un gato, en su mente el animal se podía convertir en un feroz depredador sediento de sangre, de un instante al otro.  
Decidió que había tenido suficiente, tanto como para refugiarse en la oscuridad de su habitación, y cerrar la puerta, por supuesto. Se dispuso a despedirse de su compañero quien, para suerte del geminiano, no había estado prestando absoluta atención y por tanto no había detectado su expresión aterrada al recibir el zarpazo. No hizo más que ponerse de pie y recibió un mordisco del gato en su calzado: El animal simplemente se lanzó sobre su pie con un grito y sin ningún motivo aparente. Aquel grito llamó la atención de Aioros, quien miró con sorpresa al felino, mientras Saga hacía lo posible por disimular el pánico en su rostro. Soltó un suspiro bastante audible cuando el gatito se retiró por fin de su pie. Fue entonces cuando Sagitario le puso atención a él.

-¿Sabes? Odio a este gato. –Confesó.

-Se te nota. –Le sonrió con calidez el otro, y Saga se alarmó sin saber si se refería a que había notado su miedo, o a alguna otra cosa. –Pero está bien, no a todo el mundo le gustan los gatos. –Dijo mientras se agachaba y recibía al animal nuevamente entre sus brazos. –Se nota mucho que desconfías de él.

-Precisamente. –Dijo con una expresión ruda. –No me agrada en absoluto, y no sé cómo hacer para que deje de seguirme.

-Oh… -El caballero de Sagitario se puso de pie de brazos cruzados y alzó una ceja. –Así que era eso.

-¿Disculpa?

-Así que estabas intentando hacer que el gato se cansara de seguirte, y por eso viniste. –Dedujo y estaba en lo correcto, pero Saga no podía permitir que lo supiera.

-¿Piensas que soy el tipo de persona que va a molestar a la casa de otro simplemente para evadir a un insignificante animal?

-No me molestan las visitas, ni siquiera necesitas una excusa para venir, Saga. Prefiero que seamos sinceros entre nosotros, y que si alguna vez te dan ganas de visitarme, simplemente lo hagas.

La respuesta descolocó totalmente al gemelo mayor, rápidamente frunció el ceño sin saber qué decir y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Lo mismo digo. –Se volteó de forma brusca e intentó lucir lo menos interesado posible. Ya había tenido demasiado por hoy, necesitaba mantener una distancia prudente del resto de sus compañeros o se sentiría sofocado. –Regreso a mi templo, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver… -Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa de Sagitario, pero durante un momento hizo una pausa. –Te veré luego.

Sin esperar más tiempo, o una respuesta, salió del lugar con la mente tranquila y la suerte de que el peludo incordio de nariz rosada se había quedado dentro del templo del arquero. Volvió a distraer la vista con el panorama del sereno santuario de Athena. Otra vez podía afirmar que era envidiable la vista que tenían desde los templos más altos de los doce. Tal vez en algún momento no muy lejano podría volver a sentirse cómodo de convivir con sus compañeros una vez más, en esos momentos de quietud era cuando se detenía a pensar en que no podía creer cuánto habían crecido esos niños que ahora eran imponentes guerreros.  
Un maullido lo descolocó de nuevo y dio un salto al sentir de nuevo el contacto contra su pierna. Saga lo miró con furia y hasta deseó no ser tan compasivo y poder desaparecer al invasor de una patada.

-Serás maldito…

Susurró y a paso acelerado se encaminó al templo de Géminis, por primera vez deseando que Kanon ya estuviese ahí.

* * *

Jajajaja! ¡Sufre Saga! (?) Bueno no xD En realidad no puedo burlarme mucho, muchas escenas de este capítulo estan basadas en experiencias propias XD La verdad es que entiendo a Saga, a mi también me asustan los gatos! (Aunque no tanto como a Saga en este fic) les tengo miedo pero no es tan intenso ni los odio xD últimamente un gato callejero empezó a frecuentar mi jardin y como le doy de comer todos los días he tenido unas cuantas experiencias de las que sali asustada y en las cuales me basé para escribir este capítulo, que por cierto fue el primero de todos que escribí xD Si se preguntan por qué le puse a Saga un miedo tan... bobo? La verdad es que me pareció perfecto para su personalidad de machote inquebrantable! No quiero que todos los capítulos tengan feels y sean dramáticos siempre, y Saga me pareció el personaje ideal para agregar un toque humoristico y ridículo, porque es tan serio y estóico que de solo imaginarlo teniendole miedo a un gatito me hace disfrutarlo (?) -Estoy segura de que Kanon lo disfruta igual-  
Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta cada capítulo puede desarrollarse en cualquier momento de la vida del personaje, y para este elegí un momento que no existiera realmente en la historia original, no les voy a mentir, fue porque así se me hizo mucho más fácil escribirlo porque podía incluír a Aioros y a Kanon, y también mostrar a Saga un tanto desanimado. Se que posiblemente había rivalidad entre Saga y Aioros cuando eran aprendices, pero me gusta pensar que mantenían cierta amistad de todas maneras. Bueno, me gusta pensar muchas cosas entre ellos, pero ejem, no vienen al caso (?)  
En fin, se que había más de una persona esperando especialmente el capítulo de Saga, porque es un personaje muy popular entre los fans xD así que espero que no sea una decepción para ustedes! Y... No se qué más decir, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el capítulo de Mascarita :3

PD: No me esforcé demasiado en buscar una justificación para que Athena pidiera tener de nuevo a sus goldos, solo piensen que es una fangirl y los ama y no puede vivir sin ellos (?)


	4. Cáncer

**Fobos**

Capítulo 4: Cáncer. 

Ser un hombre desdeñado, desinteresado y que no tiene problema en pasar por alto una que otra norma de las que impone la moral era su principal estandarte. Y una descripción así repele a la mayoría de las personas, aunque a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, hasta que la conoció a ella.  
Helena era, ante sus ojos, la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Sus manos descuidadas por el arduo trabajo que mantenía para criar a todos sus hermanitos, su sonrisa inquebrantable, esa mirada que aunque cansada seguía siendo bella, y el aroma a flores que siempre tenía. Era perfecta, era tan perfecta que parecía un sueño para él. Su corazón se aceleraba y las ideas se le confundían al apenas estar cerca de la florista, la conoció casualmente un día en Asgard y con rapidez se enamoró. Algún otro día en Asgard, y por culpa del cruel destino, con la misma rapidez ella desapareció. Nada en toda su vida lo había desgarrado tanto como la muerte de Helena, la única persona que había sido capaz de despertar la generosidad, la caballerosidad y los buenos sentimientos en el alma del que probablemente era el hombre más despiadado entre los doce caballeros dorados. Presenciar cómo la vida se esfumaba en los ojos acaramelados de la chica le había roto el corazón. Desde ese día cargado de desgracia, Deathmask había dado por hecho que no volvería a sentir amor nunca más. Hasta que la conoció a ella. Su cabello lacio era tan negro como el cielo de una noche cerrada, y los adornos delicados de flores blancas que a menudo usaba hacían juego con su blancuzca piel. Sus ojos marrón caramelo y esa sonrisa hechizante combinaban perfectamente con su personalidad encantadora, no había duda, estaba completamente perdido.  
Pasó varios días dedicándose a esconderse y espiar a la chica que trabajaba en aquel puesto del mercado, y gracias a eso pudo, además de deleitarse observándola, averiguar que su nombre era tan perfecto como ella: Leyla. Así la llamaban siempre los clientes a los cuales ella atendía con una sonrisa y suma amabilidad. Más de una vez pensó en acercarse, pero de solo intentarlo le temblaban las piernas y le daban calambres.  
Un movido miércoles de primavera, el caballero de Cáncer recibió una compañía no deseada mientras se enfrascaba en su ardua tarea de visualizar cada gesto y acción de la joven muchacha.

-Por favor, eres patético.

La voz del caballero de Piscis penetró en sus oídos como un taladro.

-Afrodita, lárgate. –Exigió malhumorado, sin quitar la vista de la chica.

-No sé quién es peor. –Exclamó el de cabellos celestes. –Tu que eres un acosador totalmente indiscreto, o ella que es tan torpe que no se da cuenta de que la espías durante horas todos los días.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Leyla! –Lo enfrentó con una mirada amenazante. -¡Ella es una buena persona, y muy trabajadora!

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses y el Olimpo! ¿¡Cómo me atreví a insultar a la hermosa mujer a la que consideras perfecta sin siquiera conocer!? –Se burló y el otro respondió con un gruñido. -¿Sabes qué más pienso? –Preguntó mientras acariciaba una de sus tan preciadas rosas rojas.

-No, y no quiero saber tampoco.

-Que ella ya se dio cuenta de que la observas. –Sonrió triunfante en cuanto captó la curiosa mirada de su compañero. –Pero prefiere fingir que no existes porque hueles como alguien que murió a causa de un coma alcohólico.

-¡Bah! –Exclamó haciéndole un gesto al otro para indicarle que ya había conversado suficiente. –Vete, me estás quitando tiempo valioso, hablar contigo nunca tiene sentido.

Los ojos de Deathmask se abrieron como persianas cuando vio que su acompañante comenzaba a caminar en dirección al puesto de Leyla.

-¿¡Adónde vas!? –Preguntó sin disimular la desesperación.

-Me dijiste que me fuera, voy a hablar con ella. –Sentenció Afrodita con suma tranquilidad. –No te preocupes, como yo no soy un cobarde, podré conocerla y tal vez te cuente cómo es. –Sonrió victorioso y el otro estiró su brazo de forma suplicante en un intento inútil por detenerlo.

-¡Afrodita, regresa!

El canceriano observó con temor a Afrodita entablar una conversación con la muchacha de ojos marrones. Ella por supuesto sonreía entusiasta y él solo se dedicaba a pasear la mirada por sobre la fruta tan bien presentada en el puesto de Leyla. Deathmask apretó los dientes con ganas de lanzarse corriendo aún si se terminaba estampando contra los productos. Movió un pie, luego el otro y le temblaron las rodillas, y pensar que era el hombre que usaba los rostros de sus víctimas como trofeos que exhibía en las paredes. Afrodita tenía razón, era patético.

-La verdad es que pensé que te animarías a ir después de mí. –El de Piscis lo tomó por sorpresa, probablemente había regresado mientras Deathmask estaba hundido en su propia miseria. –Eres todavía peor de lo que pensaba.

-¡Cierra la boca! –Frunció el ceño. –Si no vas a ayudarme mejor regrésate a tu templo. –Se cruzó de brazos.

Afrodita mostró esa expresión de disgusto que pocas veces se reflejaba en su rostro, hasta arrugó la nariz y todo. Deathmask tragó saliva: No le tenía miedo a Afrodita, pero sabía que de mal humor el guerrero de la belleza era insoportable.

-Eres demasiado desagradecido. –Reprochó. –Estuve intentando ayudarte, pero a ti hay que decirte todo en la cara porque no tienes el intelecto suficiente para…

-¡Ya, ya! –Lo interrumpió antes de que el otro lanzara un extenso repertorio de recriminaciones hacia su persona. –Dime qué debo hacer. –Pidió obteniendo entonces la sonrisa del caballero de Piscis, que estaba contento de por fin poder dirigir la situación.

Afrodita caminó ante la mirada curiosa de su acompañante y sin piedad alguna lo empujó por la espalda. Deathmask no tropezó por pura suerte, y se volteó encolerizado ante la acción tan repentina y traicionera del otro.

-Ve a presentarte, o te llevo a empujones. –Le respondió ablandando la ira del guardián de Cáncer. –No hay que hacer gran cosa, solo cómprale una fruta y podrás hablar.

El canceriano asintió dudoso y a pesar de que se estaba a punto de marchar aparentemente con el valor suficiente, volteó una vez más suplicante al darse cuenta de que valentía no era lo único que le faltaba.

-No me digas que no tienes ni un centavo. –Sus delicadas facciones mostraron un total desagrado.

Deathmask únicamente negó avergonzado y una sonrisa de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio que su amigo llevó una mano al bolsillo en busca de dinero para prestarle, a pesar de saber que él jamás se lo devolvería.

-Y todavía sonríes, desvergonzado. –El de Piscis le dio el dinero de mala gana tras dar un suspiro. –Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que estaba demás decirte que a las mujeres no les agradan los mantenidos.

-¡Me salvas! –Le sonrió con picardía. –Te lo devolveré.

Afrodita soltó una risa forzada.

-¡Sí, te creo! –Dijo acompañado de su sarcasmo fiel.

Deathmask se encaminó hacia el puesto del mercado donde Leyla aún atendía a los clientes con entusiasmo. Cada paso era más pesado para él debido a los pensamientos que corrían apresuradamente dentro de su cabeza: Solo iba a comprar frutas, pero aun así, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con la chica sobre sus sentimientos, por lo menos si quería lograr algo. Eso era lo más aterrador, hablar de sus sentimientos, hablar de lo que ocurría en su interior, pensar en el hecho de que su alma no era tan oscura y macabra como cualquiera creería. Tenía miedo, tenía más miedo en ese momento que cuando conoció la muerte de la mano del caballero de dragón.  
Después de pensar tanto, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar deseado, y la muchacha que tanto anhelaba estaba acercándose para atenderlo. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero él la escena la vio en cámara lenta, y juraba por Athena y los ochenta y ocho caballeros de la diosa, que la chica era todavía más deslumbrante vista de cerca.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué necesita señor?

Él dio un respingo y, sintiéndose estúpido, se ruborizó. La chica, que al parecer no se dio cuenta, sonrió.

-¿Quiere llevar unos higos? ¡Las uvas también están muy buenas! –Sugirió al notar que el hombre frente a ella se encontraba absolutamente perdido.

-Ah, higos, sí… -Balbuceó. –Claro… -Y con unas manos sudorosas le entregó el dinero. –Lo que pueda comprar con esto.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y seleccionó cuidadosamente las frutas para su cliente.  
Aprovechando la momentánea distracción de la joven, Deathmask volteó en dirección a su amigo, que aunque estuviese lejos, sabía que él estaba arruinando todo el plan, por lo que le dirigía una mirada de completa desaprobación. El canceriano le sonrió nervioso y volvió en sí cuando se dio cuenta de que la vendedora extendía una bolsa frente a él.

-Tome. –Ofreció ella. –Le aseguro que le gustarán, vuelva pronto.

Él rió estrepitosamente casi asustando a Leyla y balbuceó de nuevo unas palabras de agradecimiento, antes de marcharse con suma rapidez y sintiéndose el más idiota de todos los seres vivos existentes.  
Habiendo regresado, el compañero que lo esperaba no lo recibió con amabilidad, sino con cruda sinceridad que era tan dolorosa como el veneno de las rosas diabólicas.

-Eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido en mi vida, en las pasadas, y en las próximas.

-Compré higos. –Comunicó, quizá en un intento de ablandar la situación.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! –Volvió a recurrir al sarcasmo. -¡Ahora que sé que compraste higos veo las cosas de otra manera!

-¡Empiezo a sudar como un cerdo cuando estoy cerca de ella! ¡Además no sé qué decir, se me van las palabras! –Se defendió desesperado.

Afrodita suspiró del hartazgo y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos al templo de Piscis, te enseñaré las normas básicas para aparecer en sociedad.

-¿Por qué no vamos al templo de Cáncer? Es más cerca.

-Porque es tan desagradable como tú.

##

Habían pasado tres días en los que el caballero de Cáncer había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aprender un montón de tonterías que Afrodita le había enseñado para que pudiera comportarse debidamente ante una dama. Que nadie se atreviera a decir que no había hecho nada por gustarle a Leyla. Durante todo ese tiempo, el hombre no había podido cumplir con su rutina de ir al mercado y observar a la chica aunque sea un instante, reconocía para sus adentros que la extrañaba como a nada en el mundo, pero en cuanto se ponía a pensar en esas cosas, su cobardía afloraba otra vez y los calambres amenazaban con jugarle una mala pasada.

-No estoy seguro… -Expresó y molestó a su acompañante.

-No empieces. –Afrodita contempló los brillantes pétalos de una rosa roja que traía en la mano. –Creí que te habías convertido en alguien menos patético gracias a mí.

-Creo que olvidaré todo lo que me enseñaste en cuanto esté frente a ella. –Suspiró. –No puedo, Afrodita, me es imposible comportarme como yo mismo cuando está cerca, de solo oír su voz se me aflojan las piernas… -El hombre agachó la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentido de sentirse de ese modo. –Aunque logre hablar con ella, el día que pueda confesarle cómo me siento, ella me rechazará. –Se encogió de hombros. –Tú y yo sabemos que mi alma es oscura por donde se la mire.

Su amigo suspiró e intentó establecer la calma.

-¿Olvidaste lo que aprendiste en Asgard? –Comentó a sabiendas de que reviviría un episodio sumamente doloroso. –No importa qué tan oscura creas que es tu alma. –Alzó su rosa para que los pétalos se bañaran con la cariñosa luz del sol que le otorgaría un brillo escarlata soñado a la flor. –La belleza puede encontrarse en donde menos lo esperas, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a hacerlo y tengas los ojos bien abiertos. No hay almas de un solo color, no desaproveches lo que Helena te enseñó.

Justo como había pensado el caballero de Piscis, aquello sirvió nada más que para dibujar una sombra en el rostro de su camarada, que ahora lucía aún más tenso que antes. Negó con la cabeza, casi resignado.

–Observa, ya que no sabes cómo hacerlo, quizá puedas aprender de otros.

Señaló el puesto ante la mirada confusa del otro caballero y entonces el protector del cuarto templo fue capaz de ver a dos figuras bastante conocidas justo frente a Leyla. Reconocería en cualquier lugar a esos dos, el caballero de Leo y también el de Aries revisaban la mercancía de la tienda, Mu con más interés que Aioria, pues era el de cabellos lila quien parecía explicarle al otro con esmero qué frutas le convenían, mientras el león dorado asentía sin prestar atención a una sola palabra. A tal distancia, Deathmask no lograba entender lo que decían pero no pudo evitar sentir que le hervía la sangre en cuanto vio cómo la jovencita se aproximaba con desmedida alegría a conversar con ese par, e incluso les ofreció algunas frutas.

-¿Esos idiotas llevan fruta sin pagar? –Apretó los dientes.

-Ah, la señorita Leyla es muy amable, ella siempre nos regala cosas porque dice que admira nuestra buena voluntad y arduo trabajo. –Reveló dejando a su acompañante boquiabierto. –A Saga siempre le da unas uvas magníficas, las mejores fresas las reserva para Camus, a Shura siempre le da unas manzanas muy dulces. –Continuó sin preocupaciones, a pesar de que su compañero claramente echaba humo. –A mí me gusta darle una rosa a cambio de una fruta.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Todos ya conocían a Leyla!? –Interrogó indignado. -¿¡Y cómo es que nunca los vi en su tienda!?

-Por favor. –Resopló. -¿Cuánto hace que descubriste este gran amor tuyo? ¡Hace solo una semana que la estás espiando! ¡No hables como si hubieses estado aquí toda una vida, eso da aún más lástima!

-¡Da igual! –Volteó encolerizado en dirección hacia donde estaban los otros dos caballeros dorados. -¡No me voy a quedar aquí a ver cómo me roban a Leyla!

Afrodita sonrió victorioso y le entregó la rosa que llevaba, antes de verlo partir.

-No vayas a ver a una dama sin llevarle un presente.

El guardián de Cáncer se encaminó con pasos enfadados y se detuvo justo frente a la mirada expectante y confundida de la chica. Tanto su expresión como su cuerpo se ablandaron y sintió que era tan ligero como una pluma.

-Ah, bienvenido otra vez señor. –Exclamó la muchacha. -¿Qué va a llevar?

Deathmask balbuceó estupefacto y de pronto sintió el peso de los grandes y curiosos ojos de Mu sobre él. El caballero de Aries no dejaba de observarlo con confusión, mientras Aioria al menos se rehusaba a verlo y mantenía su mirada seria fija en otro lado, jamás se había llevado bien con el caballero de Leo, y jamás lo haría. Se maldijo a sí mismo ¿Qué pretendía conseguir dando un espectáculo tan ridículo frente a sus compañeros de armas?

-Aioria. –Mu sonrió. –Es hora de regresar. –Al parecer el ariano había comprendido la situación y se mostraría compasivo al respecto.

-¿En serio, Mu? Pero si aún no me terminas de enseñar acerca de las frutas. –Aioria sonrió con malicia y Mu no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la cara de indignación del caballero de Cáncer.

-Vamos. –Repitió dispuesto a marcharse. –Que tenga un buen día, señorita.

Después de la despedida y de que esos dos emprendieran viaje de regreso, el canceriano seguía sintiéndose humillado y la mirada de Leyla que ahora le dirigía toda su atención a él, no hacía más ameno el asunto. Con la vista buscó una salida y se encontró entonces con la rosa que Afrodita le había dado, por suerte aun sana y salva en su mano. Como si fuera mágica, la rosa le recordó todo lo que su excéntrico amigo le había dicho y torpemente le ofreció la flor a la jovencita que dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Es para ti… -Aclaró. –Porque los higos realmente estaban buenos como dijiste.

-Es preciosa… La rosa es mi flor favorita.

Y ver esa mirada iluminada le hizo pensar que todo había valido la pena. Tragó saliva y trató de hablar lo más claro que podía, aunque sabía que las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca sin que él pudiera procesarlas antes.

-Yo… creo que la belleza puede encontrarse en todas partes, y en este mercado tu… eres… bella. –Se rascó la cabeza mientras lo carcomían los nervios.

Ella pestañeó varias veces incrédula y cuando él ya estaba a punto de empezar a sudar, sonrió con simpatía.

-Eso que dijiste es muy dulce. –Rió. –Que amable, muchas gracias.

La jovencita de cabellos negros contempló la rosa una vez más con los ojos llenos de calidez y agradecimiento. El desdeñado hombre sonrió ante el brillo de esos ojos acaramelados y el valor se sintió como fuego corriendo por sus venas.

-¿Podemos ir a… pasear, algún día? –Su voz se escuchó temblorosa y la respuesta de la chica se demoró solo unos segundos que a él le parecieron horas.

-Vaya. –Dio otro respingo de sorpresa. –Me halaga, señor. –Sonrió con dulzura. –Pero yo… yo estoy…

A falta de palabras Leyla le mostró tímidamente en su dedo un anillo plateado que en el centro tenía una detallada rosa blanca hecha con una piedra brillante. Deathmask deseó que en ese mismo instante, todas las personas a las que en el pasado les había robado la vida, emergieran de la tierra y lo arrastraran al más profundo de los infiernos. Comprometida, claro, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que semejante ángel no hubiese sido encontrado ya por alguien más suertudo que él?  
Se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando a pesar de que los nervios pesaban como mil rocas en su espalda, pudo balbucear una disculpa que esperaba la chica haya entendido, y se retiró mientras maldecía a sus piernas flojas y a sus viejos amigos, los calambres. Cuando logró componerse como pudo, Afrodita lo recibió con una mirada cuestionadora, y más confundido quedó cuando vio que el canceriano siguió avanzando sin siquiera mirarlo. El de cabellos celestes bufó y lo siguió resignado de vuelta al santuario.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que estaba comprometida. –Exclamó rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado ya metros antes entre los dos. Deathmask no había levantado la cabeza en todo el camino.

-Maldición… -Masculló.

-Anímate, puedes ver el lado bueno. –Dijo el otro. –Dejaste de ser un cobarde patético, con suerte, la próxima vez que te guste una chica, podrás acosarla menos y hablarle más.

El representante de la constelación del cangrejo apretó los dientes y los puños.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas! –Descaradamente lanzó una escupida a su izquierda. -¡La próxima vez me enamoraré de un hombre!

Gritó bromista y levantó la cabeza justo para darse cuenta de que esa desgraciada tarde primaveral, el clima estaba perfecto para que los otros caballeros dorados salieran de sus casas, y los malditos parecían haber decidido como por burla del destino reunirse frente a la casa de Aries, justo para escucharlo y verlo ponerse en ridículo. Las miradas cayeron sobre él como un granizo helado.  
No le quedó opción más que observar las reacciones de sus camaradas: Como Aioria y Milo que sonrieron con malicia y murmuraron entre sí sin ningún disimulo, porque cuando esos dos no se estaban peleando, se estaban uniendo para ser aún más puñeteros que de costumbre. Mu bajó la mirada ocultando la risa, seguro que por respeto, pero eso no hacía sentir mejor al humillado santo de Athena. Los que se retiraron con discreción y por vergüenza ajena fueron Saga y Camus, mientras Shaka con esos mendigos ojos cerrados sonreía casi disfrutando de su mala fortuna. Aioros, claramente confundido se lo quedó viendo por un rato, y luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, lo cual era aún más bochornoso. Aldebarán rió cruzándose de brazos y dirigió una mirada compasiva al canceriano, por su parte, Dohko se relajó sentado en una roca y con una sonrisa casi hasta lo invitaba a explicar mejor lo que había dicho.

-Gracias por la advertencia. –Shura fue el único que quiso hablar. –Ahora lo pensaré dos veces antes de quedarme a solas contigo.

Para peor, al instante se estaban riendo del comentario que había hecho el capricorniano, y encima los desgraciados ya se retiraban, como si solo se hubiesen reunido ahí para oírlo en su momento de debilidad.

-Me da vergüenza estar contigo. –Declaró Afrodita y se encaminó a su templo junto con los demás.

En soledad, dio un grito y un par de pisotones iracundos como si el suelo tuviese la culpa de su desdicha. ¿De qué le servía superar su miedo si todo había terminado peor de lo que había empezado? Maldijo su suerte, y se prometió que no volvería a caer bajo los encantos de otra mujer. Aunque, unas semanas después, se dio cuenta de que la chica que ayudaba en el puesto de telas del mercado tenía unos ojos que lo dejaban mudo, tal vez Afrodita le ayudaría otra vez, o con suerte, el de Piscis le sacaría esas ideas de la cabeza a gritos. 

* * *

Ay XDD pobre cangrejo enamoradizo, los otros goldos trolleandolo sin parar, pero Afrodita se lleva los laureles al más abusivo, haciendole bullying durante todo el capítulo (?)  
El hecho de que al final Death Mask no logre quedarse con la chica fue simplemente porque no quería instalar parejas y mucho menos con Oc, al menos en este fic xD  
No creo que los goldos tengan algo en contra de la homosexualidad xD O algunos tal vez sí, son muchos y todos tienen opiniones diferentes, la verdad es que no me voy a poner a profundizar ahora sobre eso xD Pero nunca esta demás poder trollear a un amigo o compañero haciendolo sentir fuera de lugar(?) OMG, Shura tiene sentido del humor, quién lo diría? (?)  
Ah sí, el nombre de Leyla es de origen hebreo y árabe, en la antiguedad se usaba sobre todo para las niñas con el cabello muy negro, ya que "Leyla" significa "noche" o "nacida durante la noche" Y como el personaje tiene el cabello muy oscuro me pareció un nombre apropiado.  
En fin, quería publicar esto el miércoles pasado pero esta última semana tuve la cabeza en cualquier lado y de milagro me acordé de subirlo hoy x.x Pero espero que este capítulo les gustara así como los anteriores! Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el capítulo de gatubelo :D -que me costó un horror escribir pero al fin después de como 4 meses ya está listo-


	5. Leo

**Fobos**

 **Capítulo 5: Leo**

* * *

Aioria nunca había tenido falta de confianza en sí mismo, el orgulloso muchacho aspirante a caballero de oro se creía totalmente capaz de adquirir con honores su armadura. Hasta ese día. Faltando poco para la prueba final que determinaría si era digno o no de llevar el manto dorado de Leo, la mente del joven Aioria no paraba de disparar ideas negativas, cosa que él jamás había experimentado con anterioridad.  
El viento se comportaba poco amable aquel mediodía soleado y secaba sus ojos, pues la concentración era tanta, que el aprendiz de cabellos castaños olvidó pestañear por un largo rato. Ese pequeño rato libre que tenían, algunos chicos lo ocupaban entrenando para fortalecerse aún más, otros decidían descansar a la sombra de algún árbol, usualmente él era uno de ellos, pero en esa ocasión lo estaba usando para sumirse en los pensamientos inseguros que no lo dejaban en paz.

-Es extraño verte tan concentrado.

Aioria sin embargo, no estaba tan absorto como para no notar la presencia junto a él. Volteó con poco interés para descubrir al joven de cabello rubio que peculiarmente mantenía siempre sus ojos cerrados.

-No pensé que eras del tipo de persona que tiene capacidad de concentración.

Le sonrió y el otro arqueó una ceja: Siempre había encontrado poco amable aquella actitud de Shaka de lanzar comentarios que podían pasar por inocentes, pero en realidad no lo eran, y que luego sonriera al terminar la frase lo hacían parecer aún más diabólico, cosa que contrastaba tanto con su apariencia bienintencionada.

-Si ves que alguien está concentrado no deberías molestarlo.

Respondió por fin, masticando enojo. No llevaba demasiado tiempo de conocer al rubio pues rara vez se lo veía compartir el espacio con los demás, pero lo que sí sabía sobre él, además de que era prepotente, era que se trataba de un prodigio al que más de uno elogiaba. El muchacho incluso había conseguido la armadura de Virgo hacía dos años atrás, cuando apenas transitaba la edad de trece años, algo envidiable. Pero según el castaño había oído, Shaka ya no sería el único, otros compañeros suyos empezaban a florecer y demostrar su valía como santos de Athena, y sentía que se estaba quedando atrás.

-Deberías concentrarte en tu entrenamiento, Aioria. –Soltó el muchacho sin tacto alguno y como si presintiera las inquietudes del otro. –Ser caballero de oro no es un juego.

El aspirante a Leo arrugó la expresión ante palabras tan amargas.

-¿A ti qué te importa? –Le dirigió una mirada amenazante. -¿Puedo saber a qué viniste, Shaka? ¡Siempre estás refugiado en el templo de Virgo! ¿¡Saliste para venir a burlarte de los que todavía no tenemos nuestra armadura!?

El rubio no mostró expresión alguna, como si realmente ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado.

-Hay motivos por los cuales yo tengo la armadura y tú no. –Continuó lanzando comentarios sin hacer caso a la advertencia que se asomaba en los fieros ojos del otro. Para ese entonces, Aioria se preguntaba si Shaka se daba cuenta de que sus palabras eran tan hirientes como el corte de una espada, o si el muchachito las decía con las mejores intenciones desde el fondo de su insensible corazón. –Pero deberías preocuparte más por el hecho de que tú no conseguiste tu armadura, y no reparar tanto en quiénes la consiguieron antes.

Aioria chocó sus puños contra la roca en la que se encontraba sentado desde hacía un largo tiempo.

-¡La armadura no significa más que protección! –Se enardeció. -¡Lo que verdaderamente cuenta en un guerrero es el nivel de su cosmos, yo podría vencerte sin armadura Shaka!

El ahora guardián de Virgo continuó inexpresivo por unos segundos más, hasta que elevó los labios en una sonrisa que indicaba lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Eres tan predecible como yo creía, en los combates eso no estará a tu favor, ¿Tu maestro no te está educando bien?

En aquel entonces el caballero de Virgo sintió que el aire se calentaba de sobremanera, y las chispas de electricidad comenzaban a brotar de las manos que Aioria mantenía cerradas con fuerza.

-No te atrevas a poner en duda la habilidad de mi hermano. –Apretó con ira los dientes. –Podrás ser un prodigio, ¡Pero nunca serás mejor que Aioros! –Sentenció con total seguridad, y es que para el pequeño aprendiz, no había mejor y más honorable ser que su hermano mayor y maestro.

Shaka se mostró ligeramente sorprendido por la reacción de su acompañante, había olvidado por un momento que Aioria era entrenado por el caballero de Sagitario, sin embargo, lejos de sentirse intimidado, solo pareció más cómodo con la situación.

-Temo que le den la armadura a alguien que es más defensor de su hermano que de la diosa Athena.

-No temas. –Ordenó sin flaquear. –Yo no estoy aquí para proteger a Athena solamente, yo voy a protegerlos a todos.

Shaka arqueó una ceja en una expresión de curiosidad: La inmadurez del muchacho le parecía cada vez más molesta, pero al mismo tiempo intrigante. No deseaba seguir ofreciendo su punto de vista a alguien tan simple como Aioria, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir haciéndolo.

-Quien más teme entre los dos eres tú, ¿O me equivoco? -Soltó el rubio dispuesto a hacerlo confesar a cualquier costo.

El otro chico lo miró con fiereza pero para alguien como Shaka era fácil notar la inseguridad que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos esmeralda.  
Aioria había aceptado su miedo días atrás, aquel sentimiento que molestaba en su cabeza, en su estómago, que lo perseguía hasta en los sueños. Miedo a no ser capaz de alcanzar sus objetivos, a no poder cumplir con las expectativas de su hermano mayor, a no poder seguir sus pasos, a desilusionarlo y también desilusionarse a sí mismo. Miedo a fracasar.  
Pero que aceptara su miedo no significaba que iba a compartirlo con el resto, ni siquiera con aquellos a los que les tenía un poco más de confianza.  
Pensaba que en la vida de un aprendiz de caballero no había sitio para el fracaso, no había dos oportunidades de obtener una armadura, y no conseguirla sería un pesar demasiado grande. Ya podía imaginar a Aldebarán echándole una de sus miradas compasivas, oír la risa burlona de Milo, sentir el frío desdén de Shura, y sufrir las interminables bromas de Death Mask quien jamás lo dejaría tranquilo. Pero todo eso era nada en comparación a la idea de perder la confianza de Aioros, el fracaso no era una opción y sin duda el peso que se había generado en sus hombros era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese tenido que cargar.

-¿Qué buscas, Shaka? –El muchacho se levantó con fiereza y apretó sus puños siendo rodeados por electricidad. –Ya te dije que te puedo vencer sin armadura, si quieres te lo puedo demostrar.

Shaka alzó una ceja ante tan repentina reacción, pero admitía que se imaginaba algo así provenir del impulsivo hermano menor de Sagitario. ¿Estaba dispuesto Aioria a desafiar a un caballero dorado? ¿Podía ser tan imprudente con el único impulso de una simple provocación? Ahora sabía que, aún si el joven frente a él ganaba la armadura, todavía tendría que recorrer un largo camino para ser un verdadero caballero de Athena.

-Ya me demostraste lo que necesitaba saber. –Expresó el rubio tan sereno como acostumbraba, descolocando al otro. –Aioria, Athena ha llegado. -Comentó mientras comenzaba a emprender el viaje de regreso a su templo. –Y si quieres protegerla, será mejor que te conviertas en alguien digno de ella.

El aprendiz vio marchar a su acompañante y apretó los dientes con impotencia: Shaka tenía razón, pero no tenía idea de cómo se convertiría en alguien digno de proteger a su Diosa.  
Como si sus pies tuvieran voluntad propia, comenzó a caminar en dirección al pequeño lago que recordaba cercano. Hacía mucho que no visitaba ese sitio, el lugar donde se escondía de sus responsabilidades cuando era un niño.  
Al adentrarse en el bosque su mirada se perdió entre los árboles, podía asegurar que nada había cambiado desde la última vez. El sol se colaba entre las ramas y las aves entonaban sus canciones mientras revoloteaban entre la maleza. Se aproximó al lago viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina: ¿Cómo era posible? Anteriormente su reflejo mostraba a un joven capaz de hacer lo que sea, se creía con el poder de alcanzar cualquier objetivo, mientras que lo que veía ahora eran ojos llenos de duda y temor, ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Qué haría para devolver la vitalidad a su reflejo?  
No podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado allí viéndose a sí mismo, pero únicamente reaccionó cuando otro reflejo apareció en el agua junto al suyo.

-Todavía vienes aquí. –Comentó sin levantar la cabeza para ver a quien lo acompañaba, no estaba preparado para mostrar aquellos ojos llenos de temor.

-Veo que tú también. –Aldebarán mordió la manzana rojiza que tenía en su mano. –Recuerdo que fue aquí donde nos conocimos.

Por descuido, Aioria levantó la vista, únicamente porque a veces le parecía mentira lo mucho que Aldebarán había crecido desde aquella vez, seguía siendo el más alto de todos los aprendices, pero según se había enterado, había dejado de ser el gran monstruo Aldebarán desde hacía tiempo.

-Pero tú nunca vienes aquí, a menos que estés evadiendo tus responsabilidades. –Lo miró con exigencia y el de ojos verdes frunció el ceño: No importaba cuántos años pasaran, Aldebarán seguía regañándolo como cuando eran niños. -¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿¡Volviste a robar!?

-¡Ya te dije que solo pasó una vez! –Gruñó. -¿¡Me vas a perseguir con eso por siempre!?

El otro se cruzó de brazos y posó su vista en los árboles que se extendían más allá de las aguas tranquilas.

-Cierto, ahora que estás próximo a ser un santo de Athena no cometerás errores tan simples.

Aioria se quedó paralizado mientras un frío desgarrador recorría su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y tragó saliva que se sintió pesada al pasar por su garganta. Un gesto así no pasó desapercibido ante el próximo caballero de Tauro, pero Aldebarán únicamente sonrió.

-No importa que intentes ocultarlo, eres transparente como el agua de este lago, Aioria. –Comentó sin obtener respuesta alguna de su amigo, y después de unos segundos soltó una risa. –Yo seré el caballero dorado de Leo, el más poderoso. No te tengo miedo.

Aioria le dirigió una mirada de completa confusión a lo que el otro volvió a sonreírle.

-Tal vez lo olvidaste, pero en esa época para mí era muy extraño que alguien dijera que no me tenía miedo, por eso yo no lo he olvidado.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando los recuerdos golpearon como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría. Aldebarán únicamente tomó asiento a orillas del lago y continuó comiendo su manzana a la vista del otro.

-Me pregunto adónde se fue ese chico, el que me dijo esas palabras tan valerosas en este mismo lugar.

-También yo me lo pregunto.

Respondió con frialdad mientras de una patada furiosa arrojó una piedra al agua, tal como deseaba arrojar todas sus inseguridades. Para su desgracia la traicionera y resbalosa orilla del lago lo obligó a zambullirse una vez más en las aguas dulces que lo tomaron por sorpresa. El joven agitó sus brazos alocadamente hasta pisar tierra nuevamente y fue recibido únicamente por la risa incontrolable de su compañero.

-¿¡De qué te ríes!? ¡No es gracioso! –Apretó los puños y ofreció una mirada fiera, pero el otro continuó riendo hasta soltar lágrimas.

-Me trae tantos recuerdos… -Expresó quitando de su rostro la humedad. –Tienes la misma cara de gato mojado que hiciste la última vez.

Aioria bufó y únicamente retorció la parte baja de su camiseta para que el agua cayera a montones de ella.

-Tienes que aprender a reírte de ti mismo, Aioria, la risa cura muchos males. –Aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mi problema no tiene cura, mucho menos con algo tan simple.

Contradijo el joven que comenzaba a regresar por donde había llegado, era lo suficientemente obstinado como para no dejarse ayudar por los demás. Recibir el apoyo de los otros lo hacía sentir aún más incapaz. Ese era el motivo por el cual no le había hablado a Aioros de cómo se sentía: ¿Qué clase de caballero sería, si tenía que pedirle ayuda a su hermano para todo? Debía resolverlo solo, únicamente así se sentiría merecedor de conseguir su objetivo.  
Aldebarán negó con la cabeza pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Solo bromeaba hace un rato. –Declaró captando la atención del otro quien se volteó enseguida. –Cuando dije que me preguntaba dónde fue ese amigo que conocí aquí hace un tiempo. –El oriundo de Brasil arrojó una piedra al agua con su mano. –Sé que sigue aquí.

Aioria se quedó inmóvil por un momento contemplando a su compañero, quien le daba la espalda. Suspiró alzando la vista para encontrar serenidad entre las copas de los árboles tan verdes como su mirada. De alguna forma se sintió reconfortado bajo la luz del sol que recorría su piel, y es que hasta ahora había pasado tanto tiempo ocupado en sentir pánico, que había olvidado disfrutar de aquellas cosas simples que alegraban su día. Había estado perdido todo el tiempo, y seguía estándolo, pero con suerte algún día lograría encontrarse. Ofreció una leve sonrisa a su amigo que seguía de espaldas y sin decir nada se marchó.  
Le costaba demasiado trabajo disimular lo que sentía frente a su hermano, pues Aioros se daba cuenta del más mínimo cambio de humor suyo y muchas veces insistía de forma indirecta para lograr sacar la verdad a la luz. Aioria notó que sus miedos e inseguridades no desaparecieron en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera el día en el que se decidiría por fin si era merecedor de cargar con la responsabilidad de enorgullecer a la constelación de Leo, pero de vez en cuando se relajaba ante las cosas simples que la vida le ofrecía: El sonido de los árboles agitados por el viento, el aroma de las flores con las que adornaba la tumba de su recientemente fallecido hermano mayor, sentir las frías gotas de lluvia caer en su piel tostada. Podían parecerle estupideces a mucha gente, pero lo cierto era que él no necesitaba demasiado para sentirse en paz.

##

Ese día descendía las escaleras dirigiéndose a su templo. La cruel batalla en el santuario se había robado la vida de varios compañeros, y si algo bueno podía destacar de aquello era que por fin se había limpiado el nombre de su hermano, Aioros ya no volvería a ser el traidor, y más importante aún, la verdadera diosa Athena reinaría en el santuario a partir de ese momento. Lástima que las muertes innecesarias y las caras sin ánimo de algunos compañeros que sufrían no lo dejaban expresar demasiado entusiasmo. Iba en compañía de ellos, los que crecieron junto a él y a los que había llegado a apreciar con el paso del tiempo.  
Sin pensar demasiado el porqué, se detuvo en la casa de Virgo, viendo cómo dos de sus compañeros seguían escaleras abajo a sus respectivos templos. Volteó con total seguridad para ver el rostro del guardián de la sexta casa. Shaka se mostró inexpresivo como acostumbraba, pero dejó oír su voz después de un instante.

-Aioria, Athena ha llegado.

Expresó lo que el otro joven buscaba oír. Alguna vez esas palabras habían logrado acongojar al representante de la constelación de Leo, pero en ese instante, y a pesar de toda la angustia vivida, Aioria logró sentirse grande. El momento de proteger a su diosa había llegado al fin, y por ella no se permitiría dudar de sí mismo otra vez.

-Yo la protegeré hasta que la llama de mi vida se extinga, Shaka.

* * *

Una aclaración que quiero hacer es que: Ya se muy bien que según lo que dice el canon los caballeros de oro tuvieron sus armaduras a MUY MUY temprana edad, pero, y espero que no se me ofendan xD yo me niego totalmente a aceptar eso: Digo, si yo voy a invadir el santuario y me sale un peque minigoldo a decirme que no puedo pasar, me lo robo, lo secuestro y salgo corriendo (?) Ya hablando en serio, respeto las opiniones de otros y sus gustos, pero es algo que a mi personalmente me desagrada xD Y de ahí es que en este capítulo Aioria no tiene su armadura aún teniendo quince, y Shaka es considerado prodigio por haberla obtenido a los trece. Me gusta más pensar que empezaron a conseguir sus armaduras entre los 15 y 16 años, a excepción de Shaka el prodigio antisocial (?)

Les seré sincera: Odio este capítulo! (?) Bueno, no xD la verdad lo que odio es lo mucho que me costó escribir sobre este personaje, nunca pensé que me daría tantos dolores de cabeza! xD agradezco muy especialmente a mi amiga Rika porque sin ella no hubiese podido terminarlo a tiempo, fue quien más me ayudo xD hice muchos berrinches y rabietas antes de terminarlo que ella se aguantó y aún después de finalizado no me terminaba de convencer. Aunque admito que yo lucho bastante con todos los capítulos, siempre siento que les falta algo pero al momento de enviarselo a las personas que leen los capítulos antes de publicarlos, la conclusión de ellos es que "soy demasiado dura conmigo misma" XD espero que realmente sea solo eso y que les guste este capítulo :D  
Aioria me parece una persona simple (No estoy queriendo insultarlo XD) alguien del que no puedo decir mucho más de lo que se ha dicho, y tal vez por eso es que me costó tanto escribir sobre él xD

Aprovecho a responder reviews que no pude responder por PM:

Normanda Lethar: ¡Gracias por tu reivew! yo fui al revés :) A mi no me gustaba el yaoi al principio, luego me empezó a gustar mucho, pero respeto a quienes no les gusta, mis trabajos no tienen yaoi siempre, hago cosas con yaoi y cosas no yaoi xD normalmente no mezclo, si comienzo un proyecto ya tengo decidido si va a contener yaoi o no, por lo que lo especifíco en el summary: no creas que los capítulos comenzarán a ser yaoi de un momento a otro sin aviso previo, por lo menos eso no pasará en un fic mio xD Fobos no tendrá yaoi ni relaciones amorosas con OC. Si Afro es gay o no, la verdad es que no se especifican las preferencias sexuales de ningún personaje xD yo a Afrodita lo veo como un hombre con mucha clase, elegante, educado y caballeroso, incluso alguien que podría tener buenos trucos para conquistar mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo un excentrico que te vive haciendo bullying xD esa es mi forma de interpretar a Afrodita y lo que quise expresar en el capítulo, cuando se trata de hacer chistes no me molesta ver a Afrodita como "loca" pero si quiero tomarme la cosa más seria prefiero presentarlo de otra manera. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten también :D

Sukoru-chan: Jajaja! no seas así pobre DM :P Ya suficiente bullying le hacen en el capitulo XD! me alegra que te haya gustado y como habrás visto a Aioria no le hice tanto bullying :P aunque con lo mucho que me costó escribir su capítulo debería hacerle algunas maldades como venganza...

¡Ahora sí, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el capítulo de Shaka! :D


	6. Virgo

**Fobos**

 **Capítulo 6: Virgo.**

El aire del jardín de la casa de Virgo se caracterizaba por su inmensa paz y entre otras cosas, el inconfundible aroma floral que complacía los sentidos de cualquiera. A menudo el viento gentil desprendía los pétalos de algunas flores y los llevaba de paseo por el campo para terminar depositándolos a la lejanía.  
A pesar de la infinita belleza que su jardín ofrecía, el joven Shaka ese día decidió hacer su meditación dentro del templo. El cielo estaba nublado y el viento esta vez frío acarreaba algunas gotitas de llovizna que golpeaban todo lo que estuviese en su camino, y no era algo que le molestara, pero sabía que no necesitaba el exterior para meditar, podría hacerlo en cualquier otra parte.  
Acababa de completar sus ejercicios de yoga y el zafu lo esperaba para que pudiera sumirse en la tarea de cultivar su mente. Todo se presentaba con tranquilidad hasta que la risa y los cotilleos de algunas doncellas se alzaron en el templo. Las sirvientas no se daban cuenta de que sus fuertes voces y el eco viajaban hasta los oídos del caballero quien molesto frunció el ceño con indignación, sus conversaciones eran tan simples como ellas mismas. No eran capaces de hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con chismes, o el agraciado aspecto físico de los hombres a su alrededor, y de vez en cuando soltaban risas muy audibles que lo irritaban todavía más. Las doncellas de mayor edad solían ser más consideradas, no por gusto sino porque lo habían aprendido con los años, pero las jóvenes sirvientes usualmente olvidaban que en el templo de virgo se agradecía el silencio absoluto a toda hora. Shaka detestaba que se perdiera el tiempo en insignificancias, como relacionarse con los demás. Rechazaba la idea de sentir apego por alguien, el cariño generaba dependencia, y con lo efímero que era todo a su alrededor, depender de algo de eso era absurdo. Jamás había comprendido la desesperación de las personas por encontrar con quien dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, es como si no pudieran vivir en soledad. Todo eso le parecía muy humano, y él estaba por encima de la humanidad.  
Dio un suspiro para quejarse del ruido que seguía perturbando su tranquilidad: Debía mantener la calma y ser paciente, de solo pensar en flaquear y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de ira, algo comenzaba a molestar en su cabeza.  
Las lejanas voces indicaban que por fin las muchachas se dignaban a salir del templo de Virgo y con suerte no habría nada más que importunara su momento de meditación.

-¿Señor?

Shaka arqueó una ceja sabiendo una vez más interrumpida su tranquilidad pero, con prudencia ante todo, se limitó a escuchar.  
Kalika tenía todo lo que tenía que tener una persona para lograr irritar a Shaka, el protector del templo de virgo nunca había vivido situaciones tan desesperantes como las que le hacía pasar la doncella novata. La jovencita era fácilmente la persona más torpe que había conocido jamás: Sus largos cabellos con el color del oro a menudo los sumergía accidentalmente en el caldo de la sopa cuando estaba a cargo de preparar la cena, y el desastre que dejaba en la cocina para hacer hasta el plato más sencillo ponía a Shaka de los nervios. Eso sin mencionar que, cada vez que la muchacha quería reparar sus errores, solo terminaba empeorando todo.

-Traje sus sábanas limpias.

Después de un gran esfuerzo, el rubio había logrado que la chica entendiera que su habitación era un lugar donde nadie más que él podía entrar. No porque tuviera algo que ocultar, sino porque el hecho de imaginarse a más personas entrando y saliendo de allí, dejando sus huellas y gérmenes, le revolvía el estómago. Lo que no había podido conseguir aún, era que Kalika dejara de preguntar y avisarle de absolutamente todo lo que ocurría.

-Ya sabes dónde dejarlas. –Respondió tajante, lo que no extrañó a su sirviente.

-¿Necesita algo más?

Shaka suspiró, sus dedos empezaron a moverse y chocar contra el suelo frío como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Tiempo atrás había notado que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de esa manera cuando algo no estaba saliendo tal como él lo planeaba y estaba próximo a irritarse. No podía ignorarlo, eran señales de su propia humanidad, últimamente se molestaba con facilidad, estaba empezando a sentir demasiado y se volvería vulnerable si seguía por ese camino. Solo la idea de quedar expuesto ante alguien más le atemorizaba, sus manos comenzaban a sudar e involuntariamente apretaba los dientes. Y esa era otra característica de los humanos, el miedo, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello desde que sintió la inseguridad por primera vez. Desde entonces se sumergía en cada vez más horas de meditación con la esperanza de mantenerse sereno lo suficiente como para no mostrarse débil ante ninguna persona.

-¿Señor?

Desafortunadamente para él, algunos días era sumamente difícil no enojarse.

-Necesito paz. –Expresó casi en un suspiro suplicante, justo después maldijo para sus adentros.

Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, continuó ahí sin entender lo que el hombre quería decirle.

-Puedes irte. –Aclaró Shaka. –No –Se corrigió después. –Vete.

Kalika asintió confundida y ligeramente atemorizada, para luego retirarse, y Shaka agradeció que lo hiciera sin decir palabra.  
En un suspiro el santo de virgo dejó escapar gran parte de su frustración y se puso de pie dispuesto a salir al jardín: Tal vez un cambio de aire le ayudaría a normalizarse y mejoraría las cosas. No lo detuvo la fina llovizna que caía sobre su cabeza, unas pequeñas gotas de agua por más insistentes que fueran no lo iban a detener en su búsqueda de paz. Tardó unos minutos en escoger un lugar perfecto para su meditación y sin rodeos se acomodó, procuró concentrarse hasta que la llovizna se transformó en gruesas gotas que golpeaban contra su cuerpo furiosamente, y eso no hubiera significado un problema grande, de no ser porque las acompañaba un viento feroz que empezaba a castigar a la vegetación de su vergel. Su cabello había acabado como una enredadera y la humedad recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. El olor a tierra mojada era lo único que podía considerar placentero, pero no era suficiente para amenizar aquel día en el que al parecer los Dioses no tenían mejor cosa que hacer que jugar con su paciencia e intentar llevarla al límite. Sin expresar su enojo volvió al interior de su templo y con cuidado de no preocuparse demasiado por los charcos de agua que iba dejando al caminar, continuaría con su meditación después de tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Interrumpió su andar apresurado ante la presencia de tres hombres en el corredor de su templo y se quedó estático teniendo que asimilar la idea de que las cosas podrían ponerse aún peor de lo que ya estaban. No necesitó palabras para cuestionar la aparición de los tres, solo bastó con que arqueara una ceja.

-Íbamos de camino al mercado, pero la tormenta nos detuvo en tu casa, espero que no te moleste, Shaka.

El rubio supuso desde un principio que si recibiría una explicación de alguno de esos tres, sería de Afrodita, pues la buena educación era más importante para él que para los otros dos. Dio un vistazo al trío frente a él y, cómo no, Death Mask lucía su expresión despreocupada de siempre: Desdeñado, poco higiénico, mal humorado y grosero, características que se anunciaban con solo mirarlo unos segundos. Junto a Piscis, Capricornio se veía mucho menos relajado que Cáncer, posiblemente era al que más le afectaba quedarse parado en un templo ajeno.

-Una tormenta debería ser poco para tres santos de Athena. –Exclamó el guardián de Virgo, procurando que no se percibiera en su voz el enojo provocado por las marcas de pisadas húmedas que habían dejado sus visitantes por todo el lugar.

-Claro, pero es molesto salir a pasear bajo la lluvia. –El elegante joven acomodó su cabello. –Esperaremos a que la tormenta pase.

-¿A caso hay algún problema?

Death Mask sonrió con malicia, atrayendo la mirada del guardián del último templo: Claramente Afrodita prefería que lo dejaran hablar a él cuando se trataba de arreglar un asunto de forma pacífica, y Shaka admitía que no era una mala decisión.

-Deberías atender mejor a tus invitados, Shaka. –Agregó finalmente el italiano y el rubio continuó sereno, sabía que si se trataba de un enfrentamiento, Cáncer terminaría huyendo con la cola entre las patas, y no fue necesario asustarlo pues el hombre resultó bastante amedrentado por la mirada furiosa que Afrodita no se molestó en disimular. Una de las características que más detestaba era la cobardía, y mucho más si se le notaba a alguien tan importante como un santo de oro.

-Nos iremos cuanto antes.

Shura interrumpió con voz firme y todas las intenciones de instalar el orden en la situación: El joven capricornio era cerrado y taciturno, no hablaba más de lo que debía y la idea de inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos le provocaba una notable incomodidad. Y era justamente por ese carácter que Shaka lo encontraba como el menos fastidioso, Shura estaba bien socializando, pero también estaba bien sin necesidad de socializar, no era dependiente de nadie y eso le hacía respetarlo.  
Afortunadamente su templo era lo bastante grande como para estar en el sin necesidad de cruzarse a sus visitas indeseadas, por lo que volteó con la intención de dejarlos quedarse, pero no de acompañarlos.

-Señor Shaka.

La vocecita taladró su cerebro, el rubio en su intento de escapar de socializar con sus compañeros únicamente descubrió que Kalika jamás había abandonado el templo, y probablemente su aparición abriría la puerta a más desastres. Abrió y cerró sus manos con rapidez y apretó los dientes descubriéndose agobiado por sus actos: Empezaba a sentirse como nunca antes.

-Ya coloqué las sábanas en su cama.

Sonrió con amabilidad, aparentemente sin estar al tanto de la tormenta de cólera que su accionar desató en el interior del santo de virgo. Por primera vez descubría que su paciencia tenía un límite, y si todo continuaba del mismo modo, era imposible para él predecir su reacción. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, su ceño se había fruncido antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y las manos le empezaban a sudar, se sentía temeroso de sus acciones futuras, en su mente debatía entre la necesidad de mantenerse firme y cuerdo, y la de dejarse llevar por el tornado de emociones en su interior. La humanidad se esparcía en su interior como una enorme mancha de tinta ennegreciendo todos sus logros y esfuerzos, no se perdonaría una grieta en su perfecta conducta, pero su sentir simplemente estaba tomando posesión de él a pesar de toda su resistencia y el temor únicamente lo empeoraba todo.

-Ya te había dicho que no es necesario. –Hizo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba para contestar.

-Oh, pero prefiero hacerlo yo.

Shaka tragó saliva y sintió que la misma se volvía sólida e incapaz de abrirse camino a través de su garganta, probablemente porque en ella se encontraban atascadas las miles de cosas que quería soltar y no se permitía hacerlo, aquellas palabras punzantes bajaban a su estómago y subían de nuevo a su garganta. La presencia de los otros santos lo agobiaba aún más, sentía la mirada de al menos dos de ellos clavadas en su nuca, pero lo peor era la idea de estar convirtiéndose en lo mismo que repudiaba: Un cobarde incapaz de lidiar con su propio sentir. Necesitaba aislarse de las personas hasta recuperar la cordura nuevamente.

-Ah, le preparé su té, lo tengo aquí.

Anunció todavía inconsciente de lo que sus acciones desataban en el interior del rubio, la tempestad había comenzado horas atrás y resultaba incontenible. La muchacha ofreció la taza, que por cierto era la incorrecta, a su superior, y este en lugar de aceptarla se quedó estático. El té era una rutina sagrada e ineludible, pero nadie más que él podía prepararlo, otra persona no era capaz de conseguir el sabor justo y el color necesario. No importaba cuánto pensara en tranquilizarse si a su alrededor no había más que caos.

-Nada de eso era necesario Kalika.

-¡Es que usted jamás me pide nada! –Rió la chica como si ya hubiese entrado en absoluta confianza. –Es muy aburrido.

Shaka escuchó una risa contenida a sus espaldas, y no tuvo que voltear para enterarse de que había sido el caballero de Cáncer.

-Deberías tomar ese té Shaka, creo que hoy estás algo tenso. –Comentó bromista pero bastante acertado. Sus compañeros le miraron con la única intención de desalentar la costumbre de Death Mask de fastidiar a la gente en los momentos menos indicados.

-¿Está tenso? ¡Yo doy muy buenos masajes! –Comentó con semblante esperanzado, habiendo encontrado la oportunidad de ayudar una vez más al caballero de virgo. –Y también debería prepararle un baño, no debería andar bajo la lluvia, su cabello es un desastre.

Shaka se tensó el doble, y si hubiese hecho un poco más de fuerza al apretar sus dientes, probablemente se hubiese dañado la dentadura. Un calor incontenible subió hasta su garganta y sentía que se estaba incendiando por dentro. Detrás de él, Death Mask contenía una estrepitosa carcajada únicamente para que la muchacha no se notara fuera de lugar y siguiera haciendo esa clase de comentarios. Afrodita colocó una mano sobre sus delicados labios para no soltar la risa que sería considerada como una falta de respeto y probablemente aumentaría el mal humor del protector de la sexta casa.

-Tómelo, la taza está caliente. –Sugirió la muchacha, aunque a los oídos del rubio aquello sonó más como una orden.

El joven caballero tomó la taza arrepentido de sus manos temblorosas. Con el resto de cordura que le quedaba analizó la situación: Kalika no dejaba de fastidiarlo porque él se negaba a recibir sus atenciones, había una mínima posibilidad, si el universo lo favorecía, de que la sirvienta lo dejara en paz si él accedía a recibir alguno de sus cuidados, por mucho que le pesara. Sorbió el té y su predisposición a sentirse asqueado solo hizo la experiencia más horrible, pues la bebida de por sí ya tenía un sabor espantoso e incorrecto. Shaka se sabía exigente, por eso prefería encargarse de sí mismo por completo, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie pues solo él sabía cómo complacerse, pero en ese instante no podía creer que alguien fuese tan inútil a la hora de preparar té. Falló en el intento de pasar el líquido por su garganta y lo devolvió a la taza para luego respirar hondo y fruncir el ceño ante la mirada atónita de la jovencita.

-¿No le gusta? ¿Es que le falta azúcar? –Se atrevió a preguntar enfureciéndolo aún más: A esas alturas, a Shaka le molestaba hasta su tono de voz, estaba al borde de un quiebre que no olvidaría jamás. La fácil pérdida total de la paciencia y el control, algo que él consideraba una actitud estúpida digna de los humanos comunes, algo a lo que siempre le temió, afloró justo después de que el caballero de Cáncer no lograra contener más su risa.

-¿¡Quieres que me beba esto!? –Apretó la taza en su mano con tanta fuerza que terminó quebrándola y derramando su intomable contenido en el suelo bajo sus pies. -¡Si quieres que lo beba hazlo bien!

La joven boquiabierta posó su vista en el té que se esparcía en las baldosas del templo de Virgo, para luego subirla hasta el rostro del enojado Shaka que estaba muy lejos de transmitir la paz que usualmente ofrecía, el hombre era tan capaz de ser un ángel como de ser un demonio.

-Se-Señor, ¿Es lo que dije de su cabello lo que le molestó?

-¡No! –Gritó con desesperación, lo que esperaba no volver a hacer nunca más en su vida. -¡Eres tú! ¡Todos! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no tengas la capacidad de darte cuenta!?

Definitivamente, Kalika no podía ser una persona normal, tenía que ser una broma, tenía que ser una prueba de la vida para comprobar su tolerancia, y sin duda había fallado por completo, pues el torbellino de ira crecía más y más en su interior, reduciendo a cenizas irreconocibles toda su paciencia, su paz y su sensatez. De pronto, la necesidad de gritar con toda su fuerza lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por absolutamente todos sus impulsos y liberar por completo la humanidad que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar, porque en el fondo sabía que le iba a ser imposible guardarla por siempre, únicamente se engañaba a sí mismo todos los días. Sus entrañas se retorcieron al sentirse derrotado por su peor enemigo, por aquello que más lo amedrentaba.

-¡Son las personas más desesperantes que he conocido en mi vida!

-Oh, pero usted se la pasa en este templo, no creo que conozca muchas personas.

-¿¡En algún lugar de tu imaginación el hacer esa clase de comentarios ameniza la situación!? –El rubio apretó los dientes. –Veamos, ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizar a alguien que está molesto? ¡Ya sé, voy a hacer una lista de las frases más irritantes para lanzárselas a la cara, y si eso no funciona aún puedo ofrecerle un té traído desde el mismísimo infierno, cuyo sabor y textura se asemejen al de un agua jabonosa extraída directamente de un excusado!

La risa del protector de la cuarta casa se volvió chillona y entrecortada, señal de que había estado disfrutando tanto la situación como para que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro y estuviera ahogándose con su propia saliva. Virgo volteó amenazante y dejó ver sus ojos turquesa tan hermosos como amenazantes. No necesitó mucho más para poner nervioso a Capricornio a quien más que nada le molestaba el momento incómodo en el que se encontraba. Shura miró a su acompañante con la esperanza de hacerlo callar, mientras Afrodita evitaba el contacto visual con Shaka y decidía mejor observar el nublado paisaje de las afueras del templo.

-Parece que ya dejó de llover. –Comentó apurado haciéndole una señal a Shura.

El caballero de Piscis pasó totalmente de Death Mask a la hora de bajar las escaleras fuera del templo. No fue el caso de Shura, quien con sensatez y casi tan harto como Shaka arrastró a su amigo afuera, solo para evitar una batalla de los mil días que se veía bastante próxima. Shaka tuvo la piedad suficiente como para dejarlos ir sin decir nada, pero no dejó de observarlos de forma amenazante hasta que los otros estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar las carcajadas incontenidas del caballero de Cáncer. Sin voltear sintió que la presencia de Kalika continuaba rígida en el mismo sitio, y si tenía la suficiente suerte, la chica por fin habría comprendido que debía quedarse callada. Cerró sus ojos cubriendo por fin la amenazante belleza con sus párpados y habló con más calma.

-Puedes irte. –Exclamó. –No, vete.

No se escuchó otra voz que no fuera la suya en todo el templo, y pronto los pasos apresurados de la sirvienta se dejaron de oír a la lejanía. Fue entonces que en soledad Shaka por fin sonrió: No únicamente por haber conseguido lo que buscaba, sino porque su cuerpo se sentía ligero como una pluma, la paz no solo regresaba a su entorno, sino también interior. Las consecuencias no parecían tan catastróficas como se imaginaba, tal vez aceptar que tenía una parte humana no era tan terrible como imaginaba, y disminuir la presión que ejercía día a día sobre sí mismo no era tan mala idea. Ya lo pensaría más tarde, primero tenía una cita una profunda meditación en la tranquilidad de su solitario templo. 

* * *

Oh por el Olímpo sagrado por qué Kalika es tan molesta? XDD Puede parecer exagerado pero para crearla me basé en alguien que realmente existe, así que al final no es tan exagerada su forma de ser XDD Ouu, espero que este capítulo no los decepcionara! Cuando pienso en Shaka se me ocurre un obsesivo de la paz y el orden, alguien que tiene todo planeado y si lo sacas aunque sea medio milímetro de sus planes ya le fastidia xD pero, al mismo tiempo, Shaka durante la saga del santuario siempre me ha dado la impresión de mirarlos a todos desde arriba, como que es mucho menos bondadoso y apegado a sus compañeros de lo que se lo ve en Hades y Soul of Gold, eso me parece interesante porque considero que al principio era como "holis soy el sujeto que es demasiado perfecto para considerarme humano, eres inferior a mi" y después aprende muchas cosas y termina comprendiendo que no esta tan mal la humanidad y el hecho de tener debilidades. Inicialmente no iba a poner a Shura, DM y Afro aquí, quería incluir más a Mu, Aioria, Camus o Milo, pero el tiempo en el que se desarrolla este capítulo (Antes de la saga del santuario) No me permitía poner a Mu o a Camus, y tampoco a Aioria porque él estaba en su etapa de "loz hodio a todozz" (?) Y a Milo lo tengo guardado para otro capítulo, pero no diré cuál ewe ejejeje (? Además DM tiene un don para fastidiar a la gente, o al menos eso me parece!  
Espero haber logrado cumplir con lo que esperaban para este personaje y... ¡Ah, responderé los reviews por aquí! -Se me pasó responderlos por PM, lo siento-

Kricketcello: Que bueno que ya tengas cuenta en esta pagina ewe te mando el amor de Camus para consolarte por tantos feels ;A; (?) sadasdas me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir, es hermoso leer eso de tu parte 3 así que voy a hacer lo posible por mantener la misma calidad para todos los capítulos! espero que este te haya gustado también!

Agatali12: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el anterior! x3

Crappycorn: Creo que ya respondí tu review en tumblr xD no te culpo, a mi me dio flojera escribirlo! jaja Aioria es tan complicado, pero me alegra infinitamente haber podido convertir el capítulo en algo interesante para ustedes! Ah, pensar en combinaciones que nadie se espera es algo que me gusta hacer en este fic pienso que lo hace menos predecible jajaja xD y bueno, se cuanto estabas esperando el de Shaka, ojalá haya cumplido con lo que esperabas :3

Sukoru: Por quéee a mi yugulaaar? D': no es mi culpa que Aioros muera es culpa de Kurumada jajaja Aioria me parece una persona sumamente fuerte y admirable :3 me cuesta escribir sobre él pero es un personaje que en realidad me gusta mucho, estoy contenta de que te gustara su capítulo x3

Ale-chan: Pienso que tienes razón con respecto a Aioria xD Y aunque sea así no puedo evitar que me agrade esa gata apestosa(?) Me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de que no lo hayas amado por la presencia de Aio XD también espero que te guste el capi de Shaka!

Safo de Lesbos: Me alegra mucho que te intereses en mi fic y espero que sigan enganchandote los demás capítulos! Sí, lamentablemente la situación de Aldebarán es la misma que viven cientos de niños hoy día, si le vemos el lado bueno, como dices para lo único que eso sirve es para darse cuenta de quienes son tus amigos en realidad :) espero que el capítulo de Shaka te haya gustado tanto como los demás y gracias por tu revew!

Bueno, es todo xD gracias a todos por sus lecturas y reviews, me encanta leer sus opiniones sobre los capítulos y los personajes :3 Nos vemos en el capítulo del hermoso hermoso hermoso Dohko *0*

PD: Al final Shaka jamás se arregló el cabello después de que lo agarrara esa tormenta, seguro se veía gracioso lol


	7. Libra

**Fobos**

Capítulo 7: Libra 

La vida desde que había regresado al templo de Libra era poco ajetreada, la paz se respiraba después de tantas batallas ocurridas, y algunos días eran incluso poco emocionantes. Pero Dohko no se sentía en posición de quejarse, sino que estaba sumamente agradecido a la vida y a su Diosa: El hombre había pasado más de doscientos años sobre la tierra y hasta pudo conservar su juventud plena. Estaba seguro, sin embargo, que esta sería la última vida que tendría, y pretendía disfrutarla lo más posible. Por supuesto algunos días era mejor no vivirlos, pero a su edad tenía en mente que todo era parte del proceso de existir. Estiró sus brazos inhalando el aire liviano que corría por su templo hasta que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos a sus espaldas. Volteó sonriente para encontrar frente a él al caballero guardián de la siguiente casa.

-Es extraño verte solo. –Comentó y el otro detuvo su andar enseguida.

-Daré un paseo, es todo.

Si bien apenas comenzaba a convivir con sus otros colegas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera darse cuenta de lo reservado que era Milo cuando no se sentía en confianza.

-¿Sin acuario? –Indagó sin sospechar que Milo reaccionaría disgustándose por el comentario. Podía no conocer del todo a sus compañeros, pero si algo le había quedado más que claro, eso era que la amistad entre Camus y Milo parecía a simple vista inquebrantable, tanto como para recordarle a las viejas épocas con su gran amigo Shion.

-Acuario no es mi sombra, maestro, para salir a caminar necesito mis pies, no a Camus.

Dohko se vio tentado de recordarle al de escorpio cuánto le molestaba que le llamaran maestro, o viejo maestro. Prefería que se dirigieran a él por su nombre, le hacía sentir más cercano a ellos, y por un rato olvidar el hecho de que era como doscientos años mayor que esos niños de veintitantos. Sin embargo, no había que ser ningún genio para notar que ese día el otro caballero no estaba de humor para que le respondieran algo así.

-Cierto. –Dijo serenando su mirada en busca de que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo. –Pero no te detendré más, continúa…

Libra notó el movimiento a los pies del peliazul a mitad de su frase y se interrumpió a sí mismo para bajar la mirada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Escorpio no estaba solo. Milo a la vez posó su vista en la criatura a sus pies, notando por primera vez que allí estaba.

-No te hacía amante de los felinos. –Comentó Dohko con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh, no, no es mío. –El hombre alzó la vista hacia su camarada ignorando por completo al animal que se restregaba sin cesar por sus piernas. –Es de Kanon, pero cuando se aburre deambula por los otros templos, y últimamente no sale de mi cocina, pasa más tiempo en Escorpio que en Géminis.

Dohko sintió la mirada felina del animal acechándolo, lo cual enseguida le dio mala espina, pero no se permitió darle demasiada importancia: Después de todo no era más que un gato, por muy incómodo que le pusiera esa mirada insistente.  
El protector de la octava casa avanzó calmadamente en dirección a la salida y el caballero de Libra no ofreció palabra alguna por lo irritado y pensativo que se veía su compañero.  
Mientras tanto, el pequeño felino correteo curiosamente hacia Dohko, justo antes de lanzarse violentamente hacia el caballero y ensartarle tanto garras como dientes en la pierna derecha. Mientras sentía el dolor punzante de la herida profunda, Dohko deseó haber tenido puesta la armadura para resguardarse de tan innecesaria agresión, pero lamentablemente las cosas no eran de ese modo y el gato lejos de compadecerse parecía haberlo elegido como presa.

-No te muevas, será peor. –Advirtió el caballero de Escorpio, quien para el otro lucía demasiado tranquilo, por supuesto, él no tenía a un saco de pulgas aferrándose a su pierna.

Después de unos cuantos dolorosos segundos más, el peliazul logró que el animal retrocediera arrojándole el agua de un florero. El gato huyó despavorido ante la mirada de sorpresa de Milo, quien no se esperaba en absoluto estar envuelto en tal situación. Dohko frunció el ceño y maldijo para sus adentros, había sufrido heridas peores, eso no era nada en comparación a lo que le había tocado en guerras pasadas, pero el dolor era punzante, justo como un montón de agujas.

-Maestro…

-¡Estoy bien! –Se adelantó el de cabello rojizo. –Gracias por quitarlo, sigue tu camino Milo, no es más que una herida, se cerrará alguna vez.

-Pero, ¿Piensas dejarlo así? –El otro hombre frunció el ceño extrañado. -¿Sabes la cantidad de bacterias que tiene un animal en su boca? Los dientes de un gato son filosos como para hacer heridas profundas, puede ser peligroso, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si tiene vacuna contra la rabia!

-No seas exagerado, Milo. –Sonrió el mayor con cierto nerviosismo. –Un mordisco no es la gran cosa.

El escorpiano pestañeó un par de veces ante la reacción de su colega y lejos de mostrar desinterés, siguió hablando.

-Debes vacunarte contra el tétanos.

Afirmó y a Dohko le incomodó cierto brillo en los ojos celeste cielo de su acompañante. Tosió y justo después ofreció una risa nerviosa que le costó disimular.

-Hemos pasado tantas batallas que no puedo creer que te alarmes por saliva de gato.

-Yo te lo advertí. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Enfermarás de una infección y morirás en cuestión de días. –El joven volteó con aires de saberlo todo.

-Tonto sería yo si no creyera que lo estás disfrutando, Milo de Escorpio. –Libra sonrió de lado a pesar de estar doblado y sosteniendo con ambas manos la herida sangrante.

-¿Disfrutar de qué?

El muchacho le volvió a clavar esos ojos inquietos, y hasta se hacía el alarmado. El de Libra frunció el ceño: Milo era muchas cosas, pero entre todas esas cosas, sin duda sus niveles de astucia eran infinitos. Estaba seguro de que el peliazul a partir de entonces no diría una sola palabra que no le sirviera para poner a su víctima contra la pared. Un tinte de malicia había sido detectado en la expresión del Escorpio quien posiblemente jugaría un rato con su presa antes de darle el último piquete. Por supuesto, Milo era astuto, pero Dohko no había vivido tantos años en vano, un mocoso no le iba a ganar.

-Me asombra tu repentina preocupación.

-El gato que te mordió no era mío, pero venía conmigo. –Comentó viendo directo a la herida.

El otro arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, tal vez el jovencito no pretendía nada malicioso, quizá era que únicamente se estaba poniendo paranoico por temor a que su compañero descubriera su secreto mejor guardado. La otra opción era que Milo sería tan bueno manipulándolo como para hacerse creer inocente.

-Deja que te acompañe a la enfermería.

Aquellas palabras solo sirvieron para sobresaltarlo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera, atiende tus asuntos muchacho! ¡Deja que los viejos se ocupen de sí mismos!

Milo no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la reacción de su camarada que derrochaba nerviosismo, fue entonces cuando Libra reconoció haber caído directo en la trampa del escorpión, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Se había puesto en evidencia y encima se había dejado llevar por la manipulación de un simple niño malcriado. Para estas alturas, Dohko no sabía si sentir rabia o aprecio por escorpio y su interesante habilidad. Decidió cambiar de estrategia y aceptó que el otro lo acompañara a su revisión, eso disiparía cualquier idea loca pero posiblemente acertada que tuviera su compañía.

-Por un momento creí que le tenías miedo a ir al doctor.

Rió el guardián del octavo templo de camino a la enfermería, y Libra se mantuvo sonriente como siempre. El dolor en su pierna era cada vez más agudo pero nada que un guerrero no pudiese soportar. Se había encargado al menos de limpiar la herida antes de salir de su casa y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Milo que no saldría ileso después de haber provocado al gran maestro.

-Sería divertido. –Asintió con la cabeza. –Yo por un momento creí que te divertía mi dolor, llegué a pensar que te sentías perdido sin Camus, y que al final después de todo tu sí eres su sombra.

Escorpio optó por mostrar una sonrisa arrogante, pero estaría lejos de engañar a Dohko si mostraba también aquellos ojos donde se había instalado involuntariamente un tinte de enojo.

-Eso sería aún más divertido. –Respondió el peliazul.

El de cabellos rojizos ignoraba qué habría pasado entre aquellos dos, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo resolverían tarde o temprano, no era algo que le interesara en absoluto, a diferencia de su acompañante prefería no meter el dedo en la llaga.  
Minutos pasaron hasta que se encontró en la sala de espera aguardando por atención, minutos que Dohko deseó durasen por siempre, o al menos hasta el fin de su vida. Cuando sentía el miedo subir desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, prefería cualquier cosa antes que estar ahí. Movió los pies con nerviosismo mientras fijaba su vista en la nada y concentraba sus pensamientos en su propia agonía, acorralado, decidió poner a prueba su siguiente estrategia.

-Milo. –Llamó al hombre que había decidido permanecer con su espalda apoyada contra la pared en lugar de sentarse. El aludido respondió con tranquilidad, únicamente una mirada. –Ya estoy aquí, te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de venir conmigo, pero ya te puedes ir.

El otro arqueó una ceja, para la desilusión de Libra, que si conservaba un pequeño rastro de esperanza de que convencer a su acompañante fuera fácil, acababa de perderlo ante esa expresión tan simple y clara.

-Maestro…

-Llámame Dohko. –Ordenó procurando seriedad.

-¿Qué ganas si yo me voy?

-¿Qué ganas tu quedándote?

La mirada de Milo denotó que ese encuentro había terminado en empate, Dohko no se sintió victorioso pero sí más aliviado. Era toda una ironía el encontrarse allí sentado en esa situación, junto a esa persona. No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente, su orgullo no le permitía contar la verdad, mucho menos a un compañero de armas. El guardián de Libra se sentía cada vez más atrapado, y es que solo el hecho de saber el tortuoso escenario que le esperaba no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Solo podía admitirlo para sí mismo, estaba asustado, aterrado. La mención de la posibilidad de tener que vacunarse lo había puesto realmente tenso, y ahora, estar tan próximo a que aquello suceda le dejaba la mente en blanco. Allí estaba, sin salida, consciente de que había recibido ya los piquetes corrosivos de Milo y que, luego de enfrentarlo a él, tenía que afrontar algo todavía peor. Agujas, su peor pesadilla. Agujas atravesando su carne, agujas propinando un dolor que se agudizaba gracias a su desesperación indescriptible. Agujas taladrando su cuerpo, rompiendo sus defensas, quebrando su orgullo y fortaleza como santo de Athena. El olor a alcohol etílico que le disgustaba únicamente por ser la sala previa a lo que cualquier enfermera amable llamaba "un simple piquete de mosquito", pero que para él era más bien un promotor del pánico. No solo era preso de la desesperación, sino también de una gran vergüenza, había visto a niños pequeños soportar las vacunas sin soltar lágrima alguna, y él, un adulto, era atrapado por el pavor de solo pensar en una inyección. Había vivido tanto que ignoraba cuándo su miedo tenía principio, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no quería que nadie lo supiera.  
Su siguiente estrategia consistía en sacar a la luz las malas intenciones de Milo, si las tenía. Sabía muy bien que para luchar con el caballero de Escorpio se necesitaba un buen plan y una notable astucia.

-¿En verdad estas tan preocupado, Milo? –Interrogó mirando de reojo al menor. –Porque no pareces la clase de persona que se preocupa por cosas tan simples.

-¿Es que hay algo que te molesta? –Inquirió el otro, lejos de responder con claridad. No dejó ver intención buena o mala, ni en sus palabras, ni en sus ojos.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Escorpio?

Porque estaba convencido de que no era más que eso, un feroz depredador que, víctima del aburrimiento, jugaba con su presa justo antes de aplastarla entre sus pinzas e inyectarle el veneno que lo dejaría inmóvil y sin escapatoria.  
Vio entonces cómo ante sus ojos pasaba la última persona que había entrado a la enfermería. El hombre salió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, y era lo que había visto durante todo ese tiempo: Personas entrando y saliendo, cada vez que alguien atravesaba la puerta de salida, Dohko se percataba de que su tortura estaba más cerca y los nervios lo carcomían. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar e inconscientemente dio un repentino golpe en su pierna, para peor, justo donde se encontraba la herida, lo que lo llevó al instante a doblarse silenciosamente de dolor. Nada de eso pasó desapercibido para el observador Escorpio que además ahora se había sentado a su lado. Cruzado de brazos y con expresión en blanco, Milo decidió hacer su siguiente jugada.

-Creo que no cabe duda alguna de que mi presencia aquí te pone bastante nervioso.

El tiempo estaba agotándose y eso solo significaba que el de cabellos azules intentaría lanzar su último golpe con rapidez, pero si creía que Dohko se iba a dejar paralizar, era porque no lo conocía lo suficiente. Tal vez no ganaría la contienda, pero al menos lograría herir a su contrincante.

-Y yo creo que no cabe duda alguna de que quieres algo más que simplemente acompañarme. –Contestó con la voz más firme que pudo. –Estoy seguro de que ocultas tus intenciones verdaderas Escorpio, e insultas mi inteligencia creyendo que no lo voy a notar. ¿Por qué no confiesas, Milo? Actuar con malicia no te otorgará recompensa. –Evitó mirar a su rival a la cara y cerró los ojos con firmeza. –Ya me estoy cansando de este asunto.

-¿Malicia? –El joven sonrió de lado. –En un principio me sentía algo responsable por lo que sucedió, ese gato le pertenece a Kanon, pero yo lo dejé entrar a tu templo, y debería hacerme cargo de los desastres que ocasionara. Eso fue lo que pensé. –Asintió con un tono bastante convincente. –Pero después de ver tu nerviosismo y tu forma de proceder, admito que me invadió la curiosidad. –Le ofreció una sonrisa que, por más que el peliazul lo negara, no reflejaba más que malicia. –Quería saber a qué se debía tu actitud, y tú no hiciste nada para calmar mi curiosidad, solo la encendías más cada vez que tu piel perdía un tono al mencionarte la ida a la enfermería. De pronto comenzó a parecerme divertido, como un juego.

Dohko evaluó la situación y decidió proceder con la mayor calma posible, la cual no era mucha.

-¡Milo, por favor, la próxima vez que estés aburrido intenta divertirte sin destruirle los nervios a alguien! –Frunció el ceño. –O todo esto se volverá contra ti alguna vez.

-No prometo nada. –Declaró con seguridad y entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, antes de que el escorpiano volviera a atacar. –Entonces…

-Agujas. –Exclamó dándose por vencido y decidido a entregarle a Milo lo que tanto quería, por la paz. –Agujas, le tengo pánico a las agujas.

-Vaya, lamento decirte que te van a pinchar varias veces. –Comentó totalmente despreocupado, y aquello por fin le colmó la paciencia a su acompañante.

-Recuerda que nadie está a salvo, puede haber pocos depredadores que se alimenten del escorpión, pero los hay.

El otro frunció el ceño en una expresión molesta, y en el fondo Dohko se sintió aliviado de, a pesar de haber sido derrotado, poder seguir hiriendo a su oponente.

-Parece que ya no estas para nada nervioso, incluso adquiriste fortaleza. –Declaró el de ojos turquesa levantándose de su asiento ante la mirada confundida del otro. –Me parecería extraño, que alguien después de enfrentar al escorpión le tenga más miedo al antídoto.

Dohko suspiró rendido.

-¿Tratas de darme un sermón, muchacho? Te falta cumplir muchos años para lograr que yo te escuche. –Sonrió de lado.

Milo devolvió una sonrisa más leve.

-No son mi estilo los sermones. –Confesó dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a salir de la enfermería. –Me parece que ya casi es tu turno, por cierto.

Dohko sonrió ahora con amargura mientras lo observaba retirarse. Un segundo después posicionó su vista en la entrada de lo que consideraba su sala de tormento, tal vez Milo estaba en lo cierto: Había recibido muchos piquetes ese día, sobrevivió al veneno y al arduo combate, tal vez estaba listo, preparado para enfrentar con valentía a aquello que tanto lo atormentaba. Estaría por fin apto para soportar las agujas enterrándose en su piel, al olor del alcohol que preparaba la zona antes de ser masacrada. Sería por fin capaz de sentirse orgulloso vencedor ante su más terrible inseguridad.  
La voz amable de la enfermera llamándolo interrumpió de pronto sus pensamientos, y tal vez no estaba listo, quizá no estaba preparado para soportar el olor a alcohol invadiendo sus fosas nasales, probablemente no era apto para aguantar el horror de las agujas adentrándose en su cuerpo. Seguramente solo podía salir de ahí temblando como un niño que acababa de ver hecha realidad su peor pesadilla. Posiblemente maldeciría a Milo por un largo rato, todo lo que durara el fatídico tratamiento.

* * *

 **Maldito gato es el causante de todos los problemas, es cierto que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos después de todo (?)**  
 **¿Cuántos de ustedes se esperaban que apareciera Milo en el capítulo de Dohko? uwu Omg me lo tenía bien guardado, esta es la primera vez que Milo tiene protagonismo en Fobos XD Aunque como vamos hasta ahora me imagino que ya no les sorprenden mis combinaciones raras... Pero cuando tuve la idea de darle a Dohko esta fobia no pude evitar preferir a Milo como compañero, por las agujas claro esta XD Mi intención fue plantear esto como una batalla pero de orgullos, si el bichis hizo todo para ayudar a Dohko, creo que en realidad fue más un 20% "Te veo en problemas haré algo por ti" y un 80% "Me la voy a pasar genial riéndome a costa tuya, me va a quitar el estress y todo"**

 **Este capítulo me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba porque fue el que más investigación me llevó, tuve que leer sobre gatos y sus motivos para violentarse, sobre como detenerlos cuando te muerden y los tratamientos después de la mordida, lei sobre vacunas y sobre el comportamiento de los escorpiones antes y después de liquidar a su presa, ya no sabía si estaba escribiendo un fic o estudiando medicina (?) Sin mencionar que una vez me quedé hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo y al día siguiente ya lúcida leí que había puesto cosas como que "Los pensamientos de Dohko no lo dejaban pensar con claridad" y me tomaba mi tiempo para llorar de risa XD Pero uff, finalmente pude corregirlo todo, y espero que haya quedado de su agrado, mil gracias a todos por sus reviews y apoyo!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo donde sufrirá el bichis ewe**


	8. Escorpio

**Fobos**

 **Capítulo 8: Escorpio**

La noche cubría con su manto azulado la paz del santuario, y ya se lograban ver las estrellas coronando el cielo de Grecia. El caballero de escorpio obviaba los paisajes para enfrascarse en una pequeña lucha personal. Desde hacía días el gato mascota de Kanon se había instalado en su cocina y durante la tarde Milo comenzó a tener una sospecha del por qué.  
Desgraciadamente, desde el curioso episodio que había vivido con el animal en la casa de libra, el gato había dejado de frecuentarlo y eso lo dejaba solo con los cada vez más escalofriantes ruidos en su alacena. Ese día se dispuso a comer lo más lejos que se le ocurría de la cocina, pero el no escuchar los ruidos no iba a hacerlos desaparecer. Necesitaba un plan para deshacerse de ellos, pero antes necesitaba un plan para comprobar si el origen de los ruidos era precisamente lo que él pensaba. Por un momento se acordó de Camus, que fastidiosamente le remarcaba cada vez que podía, que dejar las puertas de la alacena abiertas era signo de desorden, y que el desorden no traía nada bueno. Odiaba admitir que su obsesivo amigo llevaba razón en ese aspecto, pero era poco lo que podía hacer en contra de los argumentos de Camus ahora que posiblemente tenía un ratón, o más de uno, viviendo en su cocina.  
No le tenía miedo a los ratones, por supuesto que no. En realidad lo que tenía era un terror desmedido, y casi suficiente como para hacer que el que el orgulloso caballero de escorpio corriera a pedir ayuda a alguien más. Casi. Pero por fortuna su intelecto le brindaría otra solución que no implicara el tener que rebelar cómo se sentía.  
Le dio un par de vueltas al asunto y consideró otras posibilidades para el origen de los extraños sonidos, aunque ciertamente era difícil pensar en otra cosa. Hubiera sido conveniente tener cerca al gato de los géminis. Tampoco lograba comprender por qué el animal solo se quedaba quieto y expectante en lugar de ir por el roedor, necesitaba otro gato, uno más útil.  
Ante la falta de recursos, escorpio decidió arriesgarse y sin titubear se adentró en la cocina. La notó pacífica y ordenada, y eso por algún motivo le provocaba escalofríos, era como estar en el ojo del huracán. Comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba loco y todo eso no era más que producto de su imaginación y de la paranoia. Dio un par de pasos temerosos hacia la alacena y con cautela puso su temblorosa mano sobre la puerta con intención de abrirla, pero el sonido de la madera siendo mordisqueada fue un golpe demasiado duro para sus oídos, tanto como para apartar su mano rápidamente y alejarse de forma atolondrada. Durante su accionar defensivo, el peliazul chocó contra una de sus sillas, lo cual lo llevó a sentirse aún más alterado y voltear al encuentro de un supuesto enemigo que claramente no estaba allí.  
Suspiró de cansancio e impotencia y una vez más clavó la vista con desconfianza en el mueble, justo antes de salir derrotado de la habitación.  
De nueva cuenta en la sala principal, Milo se sentía perdido por tener la certeza de que el invasor en su cocina era nada menos que una miserable rata, y le empezarían a temblar las manos si lo seguía pensando. Desde hacía tiempo había decidido dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que alguien como él le tuviera tanto miedo a un simple ratón, prefería aceptar que así era, mantenerlo oculto y utilizar su ingenio para controlar el problema. Bastaba solo con sacar a la criatura de su casa, pero ¿Cómo haría algo semejante? Si no podía aproximarse a la alacena sin la idea de encontrarse con afiladas garritas y poderosos dientes esperando a atacar despiadadamente, el chillido, la mirada feroz, la cola que en su opinión no encajaba con el cuerpo del animal, todas esas imágenes rondando su mente eran demasiado para el hombre y aumentaban con cada paso que daba en dirección a la cocina.  
Lo que más detestaba era ser paralizado por su temor, siendo él quien siempre gozaba de la ventaja de amedrentar a sus víctimas y orillarlos a la desesperación. Frente a cualquier otro peligro, Milo se defendería, contraatacaría y según él saldría victorioso, pero ante el roedor lo tenía difícil: Por mucho que se imaginara arremetiendo contra el insignificante animal y saliendo vencedor, al momento de actuar se sentía impotente y desamparado.  
Sus pensamientos fueron prontamente interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos que hacían eco en la sala principal del templo de escorpio, el caballero alzó la vista para encontrar a uno de sus compañeros de armas. Aioria probablemente volvía de la casa de sagitario, Milo no se mostró animado de verlo. Su relación con el caballero de leo no era mala, mucho menos después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pero el de ojos turquesa tenía la costumbre de no ser muy efusivo con quien no fuera Camus, e incluso algunas veces llegaba a preguntarse por qué se sentía más cómodo de esa forma.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Interrogó sorpresivamente el guardián del quinto templo. –Estás algo pálido. –Agregó con una leve sonrisa como si se estuviera burlando. Ninguno de los dos disfrutaba de la desgracia del otro, y ambos lo sabían, pero molestarse mutuamente cuando sospechaban que algo andaba mal se les había vuelto hábito y habían acabado por descubrir que a veces era una buena forma de alivianar los problemas.

-Me asusté porque cada día eres más horrible. –Sonrió a sabiendas de lo infantil que era su respuesta.

Aioria rodó los ojos aborreciendo el comentario, sobre todo porque esperaba una contestación más inteligente de parte de su rival.

-Crece, no te vendría mal madurar un poco. –Exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Milo rió sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que justamente tú me digas eso, para tu cumpleaños te regalaré un espejo.

-No me digas que sabes mi fecha de cumpleaños, que honor Milo, no puedo esperar.

El alarmante ruido de una copa de vidrio rompiéndose llamó la atención de ambos y el de leo con suma seriedad y amenazante dio un paso al frente. Milo arqueó una ceja viendo a su acompañante: Aioria debía ser muy estúpido o demasiado sobreprotector como para reaccionar de esa manera, sobre todo porque no estaba frente a una doncella en peligro, sino delante de otro guerrero, y el dueño de la casa de hecho.

-¿Qué haces? –Inquirió el de cabello azul con curiosidad, el otro despertó de su trance para voltear a verlo.

-Pensé que algo pasaba en tu casa.

Milo se encogió de hombros.

-Nada más que un ruido en la cocina. –Comentó haciendo luego una pausa. –Creo que hay un ratón por ahí desde temprano.

No tenía intención alguna de rebelar su situación, pero estaba seguro de que esa confesión dejaría a Aioria más tranquilo.

-¿Un ratón? –El joven intentó dar un vistazo a la cocina desde donde estaba, aunque sin lograrlo. -¿Te importa si reviso? Lo puedo atrapar por ti.

-¿Qué? –Arqueó una ceja ligeramente confundido.

-Es más divertido de lo que parece, me gustaba perseguir animales salvajes cuando estaba entrenándome.

Milo consiguió ocultar el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa maliciosa: Efectivamente, necesitaba un gato más útil que el de Kanon, tal vez uno más grande y apenas más inteligente serviría para acabar con su mal. Por un momento pensó en que estaba manipulando a su compañero, pero Aioria lucía encantado con el reto, no era una manipulación sino un trato del cual el caballero de Leo no se había enterado todavía, y jamás lo haría.

-Si te ayuda a recordar tus lejanas épocas de juventud… -Contestó sonriente en tanto el castaño lo vio entrecerrando los ojos, bien sabían ambos que tenían la misma edad. –Pero no rompas nada. –Exigió con más seriedad.

-Ni que tuvieras algo de valor. –Murmuró el otro mientras se encaminaba a la siguiente habitación.

Aioria se plantó en la cocina mirando de un lado a otro hasta que notó al guardián de escorpio a su lado.

-Como para que tengas ratones, supuse que estaría más sucio, Milo.

-Los ratones no solo andan en lugares sucios. –Frunció el ceño. -¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-Si te respondo te enojarías. –Sonrió ante la mirada amargada del otro.

Milo estaba seguro de que no tomaría más de tres minutos para que el caballero de leo acabara con todos sus problemas, y si bien los nervios lo invadían por saber que estaría en presencia de tan horrorosa escena, era más fuerte su capricho de supervisar y asegurarse de que su plan funcionara tal cual lo había tramado.

-¿Por qué no pusiste una trampa para ratones en cuanto te diste cuenta? –Inquirió el castaño dando un vistazo cuidadoso a sus alrededores y colocándose unos gruesos guantes que el otro acababa de extenderle por seguridad.

-No tengo ninguna, y ya es tarde para comprar una, no encontraré tiendas a esta hora.

El peliazul retrocedió varios pasos en silencio cuando el otro sin titubear abrió las puertas de la alacena. En la imaginación de Milo una asquerosa rata sedienta de sangre ya había saltado de allí preparada para el combate, aunque ciertamente no eran más que pensamientos paranoicos pues no hubo nada que el caballero de leo encontrase ahí más que unas significativas mordidas en la madera.

-Vaya, tendrás que comprarte otro mueble, mira cómo lo dejó…

Aioria volteó percatándose entonces de la lejanía de Milo, lo cual le llamó bastante la atención, miró curioso a su acompañante y fue entonces que Milo se acercó disimulando su cautela. Se le revolvió el estómago en cuanto sus ojos divisaron la madera mordisqueada y destruida, no precisamente por el mueble, sino por las cosas que había dentro: Sabía que no le bastaría únicamente con lavar todo, tendría que deshacerse de las cosas y comprar nuevas, no soportaría beber de una copa que alguna vez tocó un animal tan repugnante. Su expresión había cambiado a una cercana al horror sin que él se diera cuenta. Aioria sonrió.

-Basta Milo, haces que sienta pena por ti.

El peliazul dio un respingo e instantáneamente volteó a verlo sumamente ofendido, sabía él cuánto rezaba para que su acompañante no se diera cuenta de la verdad. Si bien había aceptado su miedo hacía mucho tiempo, Milo prefería ser reservado en dichas cuestiones, y por supuesto quería ahorrarse las risas incontenibles de Aioria.

-Si vas a atrapar al ratón, hazlo de una vez. –Respondió molesto. -¿O de niño también eras tan lento? –Entrecerró los ojos y esperó apenas unos segundos para seguir hablando. –Oh, es verdad, sí lo eras, soy testigo.

Volteó para volver a su posición anterior, detrás del guardián de leo, observando de brazos cruzados.

-Si me comparaba contigo, sí. –Comentó el otro sin voltearse, se ocupaba de quitar los objetos guardados en el arruinado mueble. Su acompañante no pudo evitar sentirse curioso de aquel comentario, pero prefirió dejarlo continuar. –Para trepar a los árboles eras el más ágil, y para robar comida a los adultos también. A mí siempre me atrapaban, jamás logré hacerlo como tú.

-Porque eras torpe y tarado. –Declaró el dueño de la casa. –Y no sé si es correcto decirlo en pasado. -Sonrió aún a espaldas del otro.

Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a resonar en el techo del templo de escorpio, el de ojos turquesa levantó la vista inconscientemente, pues sabía que le sería imposible divisar la lluvia desde ese lugar.

-Cuando éramos niños siempre me daba rabia no poder seguirte.

Milo clavó la vista en la nuca de su compañero en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que a diferencia de él, Aioria ya no parecía estar bromeando. Continuó en silencio, no se consideraba lo suficientemente cruel como para seguir bromeando, pero tampoco se creía capaz de contestar a tal declaración. El caballero frente a él también optó por el silencio y durante un buen rato, lo único que se escuchó fueron las gotas golpeando fuertemente el techo de la casa, junto a unos truenos oídos a la lejanía, y el sonido cercano de los vasos y platos que el castaño dejaba sobre el mármol de la mesada.

-¿Cuándo fue que nos distanciamos? –Preguntó por fin terminando de vaciar gran parte de la alacena.

-¿Alguna vez fuimos cercanos? -Milo pretendió una sonrisa arrogante y recorrió la mesa junto a él con la vista mientras con su mano dibujaba un camino imaginario, encontrándose bastante incómodo por la situación.

-No, pero éramos amigos.

El de cabellos azules se negó a ver a su camarada, pero bien sabía que Aioria tampoco lo estaba mirando. Era verdad que en un lejano pasado se habían llevado mejor, a pesar de que el escorpiano no consideraba al castaño como su mejor amigo, había logrado confiar en él y la confianza solo se esfumó tras la noticia de la traición de Aioros. Milo no se permitió volver a ver a Aioria del mismo modo, pero a la vez le era imposible negar que algo de aprecio le tenía, pues el caballero seguía siendo una persona noble a pesar de todo. Una vez descubierta la inocencia de Aioros, tras la pérdida de Camus y junto a la llegada de la verdadera Athena, fue inmensamente difícil para Milo asimilar la nueva realidad, y ahora que habían pasado años de aquel suceso y el Santuario volvía a estar en paz, gradualmente había vuelto a establecer un lazo con el caballero de leo, un lazo que estaba lejos de convertirse en una gran amistad, pero al menos era algo.  
Su vista continuó pegada a la mesa y es que ninguna respuesta llegaba hasta sus labios para que pudiera dársela al otro muchacho. Aioria tampoco le estaba exigiendo una, probablemente solo se había puesto a rememorar viejos tiempos.  
Aun el sonido de la lluvia cobrando intensidad no fue suficiente para tapar el chillido amenazante del roedor que el guardián del quinto templo acababa de localizar. Para desgracia de Milo, la rata escapó a través de un agujero que había hecho con sus dientes anteriormente, y saltó del mueble directo hacia la mesada donde comenzó a correr desesperadamente con la esperanza de huir del cruel castigo que se le otorgaba por ser considerada desagradable y una clara fuente de enfermedades, además. El caballero de escorpio creyó que le daría un infarto en ese mismo momento pues su corazón se aceleró más que nunca, su mente quedó en blanco y su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, estaba incluso demasiado en trance como para gritar, lo cual agradecía enormemente.  
Fue el ruido que produjo una cacerola golpeando contra el mármol lo que le hizo dar un respingo y con confusión observó que a gran velocidad, digna de cualquier caballero de oro, Aioria había capturado al animal debajo del contenedor.

-Ya lo tengo.

Alzó la vista sonriente y su mueca fue reemplazada por una de confusión al encontrarse con tan traumatizado Milo, quien con rapidez disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-Ah, estaba distraído. –Mintió. -¿Qué harás con la rata ahora?

-¿No la quieres de mascota? –Interrogó malicioso, el otro bufó.

-¿Y por qué no te la comes?

Aioria arqueó una ceja y su reacción fue dar a entender que levantaría el recipiente de un segundo al otro dejando escapar al roedor, y Milo se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder disimular su cara de pánico.

-Entonces, ¿Todavía le temes a los ratones? –Preguntó quien más que compadecerse se divertía con el asunto.

-¿Qué? –El joven de escorpio apretó los dientes molesto por la actitud de su compañero.

-De niño también les tenías miedo Milo, ¿No recuerdas? Me pareció que había posibilidades de que conservaras esa fobia todavía.

El peliazul desvió la mirada pensativo, al parecer existían muchas cosas de su infancia que había olvidado pero que Aioria recordaba a la perfección. Desgraciadamente su fobia era una de esas cosas.  
Lo que más le enfadaba era el darse cuenta de que leo lo había sabido desde un principio y fue por eso que accedió a ayudarlo bajo una excusa tan estúpida, pero más estúpido fue él por no sospechar ni por un segundo de Aioria, lo había subestimado, como siempre hacía.

-Bien, no te va a gustar lo que voy a hacer, entonces vete Milo.

Ordenó y al dueño de la casa le hizo poca gracia que aquel sujeto le dijera qué hacer en su propio templo, estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, pero entonces Aioria volvió a hablar.

-Si no te vas lo libero aquí mismo.

Milo apretó los puños con ira, primero fue acorralado por un ratón, y ahora estaba siendo acorralado por su compañero, nada más dañino para su orgullo. A pesar de todo, era consciente de que no le convenía provocar a aquel que tenía en cautiverio a su peor enemigo y que por supuesto no dudaría en liberarlo para hacer estragos en su cocina. No ofreció palabra alguna y se retiró volviendo a la sala principal, donde comenzó a caminar con un inmenso nerviosismo: Su mente bombardeaba con ideas estúpidas, y posibilidades improbables, ¿Qué tal si la rata escapaba y llegaba hasta donde él estaba? O, peor todavía, ¿Y si ya había comenzado a reproducirse y terminaba el templo siendo un criadero de ratas? Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse de nuevo y se preguntaba cuánto más debía durar aquel calvario. Tras un momento que para él duró una eternidad, Aioria apareció nuevamente dándole a entender que el problema ya estaba del todo resuelto.

-¿Sigues aquí? –El castaño frunció el ceño. –Creí que te irías más lejos, ¿Es que no confías en mi habilidad?

-¿Y la rata? –Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar, y francamente lo único que le interesaba.

-Muerta. –Comunicó su acompañante. -¿Creías que no podía matar a una simple rata?

-¿Y la dejaste en la cocina? –Inquirió tratando de no sonar temeroso. Aioria solo rodó los ojos.

-Si tanto la quieres ver, aquí esta. –Dijo extendiendo su mano para mostrarle el cadáver que Milo agradeció a sus reflejos no ver, pues volteó la cara con suma rapidez. –La voy a arrojar afuera, por suerte para ti, al parecer solo había una, pero si fuera tú le pediría a Camus que me preste algunos platos…

El de cabello azul frunció el ceño y lo miró de forma amenazante, Aioria estaba disfrutando demasiado de lo que él consideraba una noche terrible, sin duda estaba pagando muy caro el precio de la ayuda del caballero de leo. Lo único que lo mantenía alegre era que su problema había terminado y podría dormir tranquilo, a pesar de que sabía que tendría uno que otro sobresalto entre sueños. Tuvo que contener su lengua pues no era tan poco inteligente como para atreverse a provocarlo ahora, con o sin vida, los ratones seguían poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-No te olvides de comprar trampas para ratones mañana. –Recordó el castaño mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, fue entonces cuando un pequeño sentimiento de culpa se apoderó del cuerpo del caballero de escorpio.

-Aioria –Llamó no demasiado alto y se arrepintió en cuanto lo vio voltearse, más aquel sentimiento tomaba posesión de sus acciones. –Gracias… Por tu ayuda.

El guardián de leo arqueó una ceja pero un segundo después comenzó a reír demasiado divertido para el gusto de Milo, que por un momento creyó que tendría que darle una patada en la cara para detenerlo.

-Disculpa Milo. –Decía mientras contenía la risa solo para hablar. –Perdona que lo disfrute.

El otro le dedicó una mirada amargada y luego rodó los ojos, adentrándose en su templo una vez que Aioria cruzó el umbral de escorpio y su figura desapareció escaleras abajo entre la oscuridad y la lluvia que no cesaba. Esa sería una noche muy larga. 

* * *

**OMG! finalmente el capítulo del bichis!** Creo que ya no hace falta que pregunte si creían que saldría Camus, supongo que se esperaban alguna combinación rara :B  
Me pareció más interesante, en vez de poner a Camus como siempre :v mostrar la relación de Milo con algún otro goldo, y elegi a Aio porque es el amienemigo del bichis xD Milo me parece una persona muy astuta que a pesar de sentirse amedrentado de todas formas tendría la fortaleza para mantenerse lo suficientemente serio para pensar en un plan que resuelva su problema xD pero a pesar de que creyó estar siendo más inteligente que Aioria al final resultó que no :v por eso no hay que subestimar a la gata bigotona (?) Bien, este capítulo me ponía super nerviosa porque calculo que muchos lo estaban esperando -la mayoría de las personas que leen este fic son mis seguidores de Tumblr, y la mayoría de mis seguidores de Tumblr son fans de Milo- y no quería decepcionar a nadie D'x así que espero que les gustara, y también espero sus comentaros :3  
En fin, responderé los reviews que no respondí por PM xD

 **Sukoru-chan:** Aunque te parezca exagerado, la verdad es que no hay que subestimar los efectos de la mordida de un gato, es aún peor que la de perro puesto que sus colmillos son más finos y penetran mucho mejor las bacterias que pueden provocar una infección y complicar las cosas :3 Gracias por tu review, y no estés tan segura, probablemente habrá un capítulo especial de Kanon :P

 **Crappycorn:** asdjkjsdas me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! hago mi mayor esfuerzo para reflejar lo mejor posible la personalidad de cada goldito y me da gusto hacer un buen trabajo :3 jajaja Saga es la mascota oficial, sí, puede que aparezca en algún otro capítulo o sea mencionado (como en este) xD gracias por tus reviews de siempre 3

 **Ale:** La verdad es que no le puse miedo a los gatos porque no quería que se repitiera ninguna fobia, quiero que cada quien tenga su miedo especial (?) aaaagh tambien tengo miedo a las agujas, pero yo no soy fuerte :B oh no las agujas de Milo deben doler un montón :'v y estoy de acuerdo, Milo es la definición de perfección 3 así que espero que te haya gustado su capítulo :D gracias por tu review!

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus lecturas y reviews :D espero verlos en el capítulo de Aioros!


	9. Sagitario

**Fobos**

 **Capítulo 9: Sagitario**

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que oyó a las personas decir lo responsable y bien criado que era, siempre se había mostrado maduro para su edad y muy servicial con el resto de las personas. Su personalidad fuerte, segura y bondadosa lo convirtió prontamente en alguien querido por todos.  
El día en que su pequeño hermano nació, Aioros estuvo lejos de sentirse intimidado, por el contrario, el amor y la calidez inundaron todo su cuerpo desde el momento en que vio a Aioria por primera vez. Estaba seguro de ser capaz de dar la vida por aquel pequeño indefenso sin dudarlo ni un instante, más aún tras la pérdida de su madre durante el parto.  
Viendo a su hermanito crecer en un pobre orfanato de Atenas, con el alimento muchas veces escaso y educación faltante, comprendiéndose solo y desamparado lejos ya del amor de una familia, si algo sentía el pequeño Aioros en lo más profundo de su ser, era miedo. Había sentido miedo durante mucho tiempo, incluso después de que el santuario lo reclutara y le permitiera llevar a Aioria también, desde ese entonces, recibió la ayuda de varias doncellas amables que se ofrecían a cuidar del niño mientras su hermano mayor entrenaba para convertirse en el próximo santo de Sagitario. Esto sin embargo seguía sin ser del todo un alivio para Aioros, pues su hermano desde un principio había sido su prioridad y mayor preocupación, y aun dejándolo a cargo de las fieles doncellas se sentía inseguro, tanto así que le preocupaba no dejar de tener miedo jamás. Miedo por su hermano, miedo por no poder cumplir con su deber hacia Athena, y miedo al futuro tan incierto que le esperaba.  
Fue uno de esos días en el pasado cuando el joven aprendiz de sagitario conoció a una de las personas que más confianza le generaría:

-¡Suéltame! –Exigió un muchacho de cabello azul mientras hacía un movimiento brusco para alejarse de quien lo perseguía.

-¡No te dejaré hasta que me devuelvas lo que me robaste! –El castaño apretó los puños y se acercó amenazante, pero el otro chico no resultó intimidado. -¡Esas frutas eran para mi hermano menor!

Había estado buscando a ese jovencito a través del bosque por un buen rato, desde el momento en el que robó las frutas, Aioros únicamente había visto su rostro y su desaparición, y estaba seguro de que habían pasado varios minutos hasta que por fin logró dar con él, y para su sorpresa, aquel chico de cabello azul solo se había quedado parado viéndolo ante sus reclamos, y negando la realidad con sus palabras firmes pero falsas.

-Ya te expliqué que no fui yo quien te robó. –Negó con la cabeza mostrando inquietante serenidad y un porte muy elegante. –Lamento que perdieras la fruta, compra otras en el mercado.

-¡No es por no poder comprarlas! –Le gritó deteniendo el paso del otro muchacho que estaba dispuesto a marcharse. -¡Es porque robar está mal, y si haces algo así debes ser juzgado!

El joven de cabello azul apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño notoriamente.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no fui yo.

-¡Pero te vi!

El acusado serenó su expresión y se silenció por unos segundos, Aioros realmente pensó que entonces confesaría su crimen.

-Si dices que me viste, entonces debió ser mi hermano, Kanon.

-¡Claro que no! –Si el desconocido hubiera aceptado su error, entonces él hubiese considerado la opción de dejarlo ir, pero el otro muchacho estaba empecinado en salvarse de la responsabilidad. -¡Eras tú, vi tu rostro!

-Es porque Kanon y yo somos gemelos. –Confesó y en sus profundos ojos verdes, Aioros no veía mentira alguna. El silencio tomó posesión de unos cuantos segundos mientras el aspirante a sagitario relajaba sus músculos y facciones ante la mirada tranquila de su acompañante que suspiró con notable cansancio.

-Perdona la actitud de mi hermano, él ni siquiera lo hace por necesidad, es solo por travesura, te pagaré lo que robó como disculpa.

-No. –Aioros negó con determinación ante la sorpresa del otro. –Tú no tienes por qué pagar por los crímenes de tu hermano, no sería justo, perdona la confusión. –Finalizó bastante apenado pero aun así jamás perdió el contacto visual. –Si Kanon es quien me robó, ¿Quién eres tú?

-El futuro caballero de Géminis. –Dijo con total seguridad. –Saga.

El pasar de los días y los encuentros casuales con el otro aspirante a santo de oro habían puesto a pensar a Aioros, si algo le agradaba de Saga era que su rudo semblante jamás demostraba inseguridad, y aunque el joven en ocasiones tuviese confianza para contarle ciertas intimidades, pues era menos reservado de lo que parecía, dichas historias jamás tenían que ver con sus miedos. Saga le parecía una persona digna de admiración, desde el día en que lo conoció el castaño no depositó su confianza en nadie más, si bien tenía buen trato con otros aprendices, el aprendiz de géminis era el único al que consideraba su amigo. En aquel momento, el aspirante a sagitario nunca había pensado en perder toda la confianza que tenía en su compañero, ni en llevarse una decepción tan grande, o en que de un momento a otro dejaría de poder admirar la enorme seguridad y fidelidad de su amigo más preciado. Jamás se imaginó que aquel a quien admiraba por su grandeza terminaría siendo quien más lo envidiaría, y que conocería el lado oscuro de Saga años más tarde.

La luz del sol entraba cálida por su ventana, y fuera, el cielo se presentaba como un enorme lienzo azul por el cual las aves danzaban a gusto, sin nubes que impidieran apreciar la belleza de aquellas tonalidades cerúleas. Aioros había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana recostado en su cama disfrutando de leer un viejo libro de portada oscura que había retornado a sus manos después de tanto tiempo, ahora podía recordarlo, era su libro favorito en la adolescencia y así como cada cosa que le gustaba, había decidido compartirla con su mejor amigo. Le era extraño pensar en todo el mal que ocurrió después, le parecía un sueño creer que Saga podía llegar a hacer tanto daño, y a tantas personas. Suspiró mientras daba fin a su actividad y por solo unos segundos más se dedicó a ver la portada ya gastada por los años.  
Sin cargar demasiadas preocupaciones salió a contemplar aquel maravilloso día a las afueras de su templo, cómo le encantaban los días soleados, y más si los mismos acarreaban alguna visita. Admitía que a veces tanta tranquilidad le parecía irritante, era un hombre acostumbrado a la acción y si bien se sentía inmensamente tranquilo y feliz por la reciente paz en el santuario, algunos días deseaba salir a combatir el peligro por simple costumbre, suerte que todavía tenía las largas horas de entrenamiento para gastar sus energías. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al divisar una conocida figura ascendiendo por las escaleras: Se estaba empezado a preguntar si Saga no se había tomado en serio la invitación de hace un mes atrás.

-Saga, cuanto tiempo sin verte. –Saludó una vez que el caballero de géminis se paró frente a él.

-Buenos días.

El castaño alzó las cejas ante la respuesta tan tajante de su compañía, y es que desde que habían vuelto a vivir, Saga era la persona más triste que había conocido, y no lograba evitar recordar todos los pecados que el hombre había cometido, pero al ver sus ojos no encontraba más que dolor y arrepentimiento, no le guardaba rencor ni era preso de la ira pues con solo mirarlo comprendía todo el sufrimiento por el cual su compañero pasaba día y noche. Aioros buscaba recuperar al menos una mínima parte de la confianza que le tenía, quería darle otra oportunidad, pero que el geminiano lo entendiera era la parte más difícil.

-Espero que esta vez sí puedas quedarte. –Se cruzó de brazos sonriéndole mientras el otro asentía. –He estado leyendo otra vez el libro que me devolviste, ya recordé lo mucho que me gustaba y por qué. –Comentó mientras se dirigía al interior de su templo con la intención de que el de cabellos azules lo siguiera.

-La verdad nunca lo leí. –Confesó el de géminis, encogiéndose de hombros en cuanto el castaño se volteó a verlo con una mirada de sorpresa. –Sabes que no solemos tener gustos parecidos, en aquel entonces lo acepté por cortesía.

-Recordaré eso si alguna vez quieres compartir un libro conmigo. –Entrecerró los ojos intentando lucir lo más serio posible.

Saga esperó unos segundos antes de mostrar una leve sonrisa acompañada de un tono más relajado.

-Tranquilo, sí lo leí.

-Más te vale, después de todo el tiempo que lo tuviste.

El peliazul no pudo evitar tensionarse ante la respuesta y la forma en que su compañero le dio la espalda, a veces le resultaba imposible comprender si Aioros estaba ofendido o feliz con su presencia. No pasó desapercibido para el caballero de sagitario que géminis se había quedado estancado después de que él le diera la espalda.

-No te quedes ahí, pareces un niño asustado.

Le sonrió y pudo notar como Saga fruncía el ceño. Reconocía que después de todos los altibajos que había tenido con el geminiano, lo mejor era guardarse su honestidad brutal por la paz, pero también era consciente de lo difícil que le resultaba no decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Desde hacía tiempo Aioros había decidido que era mejor vivir siendo sincero consigo mismo y con los demás. Su tranquilidad volvió cuando escuchó los pasos de Saga siguiendo los suyos.  
Estaba feliz de poder recibir visitas en su templo, obviamente quien más concurría era Aioria, pero Aioros recibiría gustoso a cualquiera de sus camaradas, si algo le gustaba era ser el anfitrión.

-Ah, igual que la última vez, tienes compañía. –Le informó al observar al curioso minino que hacía aparición dentro del templo listo para acariciar su cuerpo en las piernas del caballero de géminis quien se notó bastante inconforme.

-¿Cómo es que este animal se las arregla para seguirme a todos lados? –Protestó apartando su pierna, la cual el felino tomó entre sus pequeñas patas para retenerla.

Para el arquero eso simplemente constituía una imagen adorable, pero a los ojos de su compañero no lo era tanto, y el mayor de los gemelos no era precisamente bueno para disimular cuanto le molestaba.

-Odias a ese gato. –Comentó divertido.

-O él a mí. –Contestó el otro mientras con pasos torpes se trataba de alejar de su perseguidor de cuatro patas.

-En realidad me parece que le agradas demasiado, y además hasta lleva tú mismo nombre.

El comentario despertó una sombría parte de Saga que se mostró cuando el caballero de géminis levantó la vista para ver al dueño de la casa. Aioros rió e hizo una seña para que su invitado lo siguiera dentro de la cocina.  
Durante esa tarde no le fue posible evitar el sentir cierta tristeza al comprobar que la presencia del geminiano en su templo ya no se sentía de la misma forma que antes, pero se animaba a sí mismo pensando que el tiempo mejoraría las cosas entre ambos. Saga estaba lejos de ser el mismo que había conocido en su infancia, pero él también había cambiado, ya no era el mismo chico con miedo a vivir, había pasado por encima de todas sus inseguridades solo para encontrar que tenía todavía más esperándolo. Con el tiempo y la madurez, el castaño pudo aceptar que sus temores solo se irían para darle paso a los nuevos, y que el miedo sería algo con lo que debería convivir diariamente.  
Pasaban los minutos y no dejando de observar el comportamiento de Saga, había empezado a notar algo que, sin saber por qué, lo sorprendía. Tal vez porque parte de él todavía era capaz de ver al peliazul de la misma forma que cuando niño: Inquebrantable e imposible de intimidar. Resultaba curioso como los roles se habían invertido y ahora él era mucho más maduro y confiable para el santuario que aquel jovencito a quien tanto deseaba imitar, y admitía lo mucho que le gustaba comprobar cuánto había crecido, pero sabía que jamás hubiera estado dispuesto a crecer de no ser porque Saga había sido su modelo a seguir. No tendría esta vez otra intención más que ayudarlo.

-¿Sabes qué? Es mucho menos pesado cuando lo admites, de otra forma tienes que cuidarte de tu fobia, pero también de ser bueno ocultando que la tienes. –Declaró cruzando los brazos al tiempo que observaba a su compañero esquivar con frecuencia al animal que correteaba entre sus piernas. –Me parece demasiado pesado, ya pasé por eso cuando era niño, es hora de vivir como adultos, está bien tener miedo Saga.

-¿Disculpa? –géminis intentó de cualquier forma lucir desorientado ante tal comentario, pero para el castaño era más que sencillo darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente decían esos ojos que tan sinceros había encontrado una vez.

-El gato. –Contestó señalando al animal. –Le tienes fobia a los gatos, ¿No?

-Qué tontería.

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño totalmente ofendido, acción que imitó su compañero: Aioros estaba siendo lo más directo, paciente y amable que podía solo para devolverle a Saga algo del valor que una vez había inspirado en su persona, pero el hombre se rehusaba a confesar, como si el miedo fuese pecaminoso.

-Entonces cárgalo. –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras clavaba unos fríos ojos verdes sobre el temeroso acompañante que se acababa de encontrar entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Qué ganas con saberlo? –Cuestionó al sentirse completamente acorralado.

El arquero sonrió con más amabilidad y volvió a indicarle que lo siguiera mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la salida trasera del noveno templo.

-Mira eso. –Señaló y por más que la mirada de Saga se mostró curiosa, el hombre no pudo encontrar nada que llamara su atención entre las columnas de Sagitario. -¿No lo ves? Es un nido de avispas, se ha formado hace unos días y por supuesto hay avispas viviendo ahí.

-Eeh… Bien por ellas. –Dijo el otro con una expresión extraña al no comprender el punto. Aioros sonrió.

-Le temo a las avispas, fui perseguido por muchas cuando era niño y no lo puedo controlar, mi cuerpo reacciona de forma exagerada de solo escucharlas volar cerca de mí, me dan escalofríos de recordar cómo se ven. La semana pasada estaba en la entrada del templo cuando una se acercó demasiado y cuando me di cuenta estaba rodando escaleras abajo.

Saga se lo quedó viendo con total seriedad, y se sabía que estaba hurgando en lo más profundo de su mente para lograr averiguar las intenciones de su acompañante, que parecían tan sencillas como rebuscadas a su parecer. Sagitario no logró contener la carcajada cuando pasó el primer minuto y su camarada seguía viéndolo sin decir palabra.

-Esto no es a lo único que le tengo miedo, de niño tenía tantos miedos como responsabilidades, ¿Sabes? Y me sentía tan perdido, yo quería ser como tú.

-¿Como yo?

-O al menos como te veía. –Dijo ligeramente apenado y frotando su cuello. –Y supongo que congelé en mi cabeza esa imagen de ti como joven que a nada le temía, pero me doy cuenta de que eso es imposible, y quisiera que también te dieras cuenta. –Se aproximó y tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño animal que aceptó con gusto la demostración de afecto. –Este gato es tu miedo, convives con él y con muchas inseguridades más, y es el estar por encima de todo eso a la hora de la verdad lo que nos fortalece, no el hecho de no temerle a nada. Te aseguro que de los doce caballeros de oro, no, de los ochenta y ocho caballeros de Athena, no existe uno que no tenga miedo a algo.

No le tomó más de cinco segundos el notar cuan abrumado se sentía el otro caballero, su rostro confesaba lo que sus palabras no y de no ser por su inmenso orgullo, Saga hubiese escapado de la casa de sagitario lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran.

-No intento avergonzarte, solo quiero devolverte un poco del valor que tú me diste sin siquiera notarlo. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte si alguien se pone difícil. –Ofreció mientras observaba con ternura al felino entre sus brazos.

Saga tragó saliva y al parecer el que alguien conociera su fobia le aterraba más que quedarse encerrado con el mismo gato. El guardián del noveno templo no pasó por alto ese pensamiento, pero prefirió optar por la paz y no hacer comentario alguno.

-Exageras, Aioros, no es para tanto. –Declaró mientras volvía sorprendentemente a mostrar ese porte tan orgulloso que lo caracterizaba. –No necesitas preocuparte por mí, por supuesto que puedo cargar a esa insignificante criatura.

Aseguró aproximándose a paso seguro y con los brazos extendidos. La mirada curiosa e inundada de felicidad de la mascota le hizo pensar que saltaría a sus brazos en cualquier instante provocándole un shock. El guardián de la tercera casa ni siquiera tomó en cuenta todo el tiempo que estuvo paralizado con los brazos extendidos y sin proceder de ninguna manera.

-¿Entonces es miedo, o es que Camus está detrás de mí y te paralizó con un Kolitso?

El protector de géminis alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido ante burla tan ofensiva, sin embargo el otro hizo caso omiso, pues si algo no le daba miedo, era Saga.

-No he venido para oír tus burlas. –Contestó volteándose y dispuesto a regresar a su templo. –Puedes quedarte con el gato todo lo que quieras…

Y no tardó mucho para darse cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo con tal comentario, apreció sin embargo que esta vez Aioros mantuvo la boca cerrada. El hombre volvió a su posición anterior y mantuvo firmemente la mirada de su compañero.

-Antes de retirarme, quitaré el nido de avispas como agradecimiento a tu confianza.

Aioros sonrió complacido ante la nueva actitud de su viejo amigo, decidió no protestar y simplemente dejarle paso, se refugiaría por supuesto en alguna habitación lejana donde no pudiera ser perturbado por la presencia de los insectos voladores que tanto lo atormentaban desde pequeño.  
Puede que Saga aún no estuviera listo para salir de su coraza, o que su presencia no se sintiera de igual forma que años atrás, pero si su perseverancia era la misma de cuando era niño, entonces estaba felizmente seguro de que poco a poco el lazo se volvería a recuperar. Y mientras tanto, su decisión había sido cuidar del pequeño gato las veces en las que Kanon faltara en el templo de géminis. Después de todo, siempre había sido un amante de los felinos. 

* * *

Uff, esto fue INCRIBLEMENTE difícil de escribir, lamento la demora pero es que Aioros se me hizo un personaje demasiado complicado y después de darle muchas vueltas a su tema decidí que él sería la clase de personaje que tendría un millón de miedos pero estaría por encima del "soy muy orgulloso para confesarlo" y que por lo tanto sería perfecto para ayudar a los demás con sus problemas, como siempre... Así que decidí conectar su capítulo con el de Saga, y después de mucho tiempo de obligarme a escribir y de intentos fallidos y frustrantes logré algo que luego de varias correcciones (Que me tardó semanas hacer puesto que estaba tan frustrada que lo odiaba y no quería leerlo e.e) está decente a mi parecer! Espero que no los decepcione y por cierto no podía faltar una caída de Aioros en el fic (?) por eso hice que rodara por las escaleras lol Responderé los reviews:

 **Beauty-Amazon:** Gracias! me alegra mucho que te gustara y espero que sigas leyendo :D!

 **Sukoru:** Lamento que no fuera de tu agrado el capítulo, aún así me gustaría saber por qué puesto que no mencionaste qué no te gustó del capitulo, si fue la trama, o los personajes o qué? Me gustaría que fueras más especifica para poder mejorar en capítulos futuros. En cuanto al maltrato animal, no me pareció necesario poner ninguna advertencia puesto que este es un fic de Saint Seiya una serie donde el maltrato esta presente siempre a animales y a los humanos tambien xD pero mmm bueno, lo tendré en cuenta aunque dudo que aparezcan más animales a partir de ahora. En fin gracias por tu review

 **HappyGirl282:** Gracias! Me alegro de que te divirtieras y te haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review y espero que sigas leyendo :D

 **Ale:** Aagh, que mala onda, espero que se haya solucionado todo lo de la rata y estén mejor, admito que tampoco me agradan mucho las ratas... Pobre Aioria! XD al final él salvó a Milo pero no por eso el bichis va a dejar de hacerle bullying(?) La verdad a mi me gusta mucho la amistad entre Aioria y Milo coffcoff y los shippeocoffcoff Gracias por tu review de siempre :D estoy trabajando en el capítulo de Shura espero no hacer un desastre con él :B

¡Bueno! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente!


	10. Capricornio

**Fobos**

Capítulo 10: Capricornio

Durante su corta vida, si algo había aprendido Shura era a desconfiar de las demás personas. El abandono de sus padres y su niñez en las calles le habían mostrado cosas que ningún niño estaba preparado para ver. Traicionado por cada persona en la que había depositado su confianza, el pequeño Shura formó poco a poco una coraza con la cual se protegía de futuras decepciones, y continuó de esa manera incluso después de llegar al santuario donde se convertiría en un santo protector de Athena. El chico de cabellos oscuros no parecía capaz de causar problemas, él hacía lo que le decían en tiempo y forma, y ni siquiera se había quejado cuando de un momento a otro fue trasladado de su España natal a Grecia. Shura pareció adaptarse a la perfección al nuevo ritmo de vida pero era sin lugar a dudas el menos vivaz de todos los aspirantes a caballero dorado. Jamás mostraba interés alguno en siquiera saludar a sus compañeros, mucho menos compartir una charla con alguno de ellos. La realidad era que Shura se había adaptado tan bien simplemente porque le daba lo mismo estar allí que en cualquier otra parte, y eso mismo preocupaba a sus superiores: Cómo podría convertirse en aquel que portara la armadura de Capricornio para proteger a su Diosa y al resto del planeta, si al jovencito no parecía interesarle el mundo en absoluto. Su mirada ausente y actitud desinteresada no tardaban en alarmar al resto de los aprendices, y por tal motivo el español siempre andaba en solitario.  
A pesar de su apatía, algunas veces Shura se dedicaba a observar en silencio a quienes lo rodeaban, no con intención de acercarse sino porque le daba curiosidad saber qué tan bajo podían caer las personas por beneficio propio, algo que estaba acostumbrado a presenciar desde su nacimiento. Cierto día, durante su rutinaria observación, el joven capricorniano descubrió que no absolutamente todas las personas le permitirían observar a su antojo.

-¿¡Qué me ves!?

Cuestionó un muchacho de aspecto desdeñado, acercándose a pasos iracundos. Shura no se tomó el trabajo de responder pero lejos de ignorarlo, el otro aprendiz continuó su acercamiento y lo finalizó dándole un empujón.

-¿A caso no hablas? ¡Si te vas a quedar viéndome contesta al menos!

No era la primera vez que veía a ese joven descortés: El aspirante a la armadura de cáncer era sin dudas el chico más agresivo y problemático del grupo. Le había visto incordiar a otros en repetidas ocasiones, sobre todo al sucesor de piscis, e incluso muchas veces a los aprendices de mayor edad. Inconforme con solo maltratar humanos, su crueldad se extendía también hacia otras criaturas, cargando así con la muerte de muchos animales cuyos cuerpos el niño reclamaba como trofeos. Su crueldad era tal que pronto se había ganado el apodo de Ángel de la muerte, y tanto le gustaba este que pocos sabían cuál era su nombre real.

-No es la primera vez que te atrapo observándome. –Exclamó con una sonrisa sádica. -¿A caso quieres una golpiza?

De ser necesario, Shura respondería a su agresión, no tenía ningún problema en iniciar un pleito y creía firmemente en que ganaría. Desde que había comenzado a entrenarse había descubierto un talento que jamás pensó que tendría. Era bueno luchando y si continuaba así, día a día lograría fortalecerse, si obtenía el poder suficiente, las personas comenzarían a pensar dos veces el meterse con él.  
La demostración de su potencial sin embargo quedó interrumpida debido a la aparición de un tercer aprendiz: El rostro lastimado de Afrodita mostraba una expresión de furia e impotencia.

-¡Ya deja de fastidiar!

Exclamó y Shura se preguntó de dónde había sacado el de cabellos celestes tanto valor. Normalmente el aspirante a piscis aguantaba las burlas y las golpizas sin decir palabra. El canceriano por su parte se mostró más complacido que intimidado.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Interrogó desviando su atención hacia el recién llegado. –Nunca te defiendes cuando te molestan a ti, ¿A qué viene esa explosión, niñita?

-La mayoría de los niños aquí tuvimos vidas miserables, ¿Por qué tienes que empeorarlo más? ¿¡Qué se supone que ganas con eso!?

Y ante el desahogo furioso de Afrodita el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

-Diversión. –Respondió con mucha honestidad. –Hago esto porque puedo hacerlo, mi vida es miserable como dijiste, así que busco la forma de divertirme, me aprovecho de quienes se sienten intimidados por mí. Soy más fuerte, así que no hay manera de que puedan hacer algo en mí contra.

Agregó sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento mientras se marchaba, no sin antes dar un empujón al chico que cayó al suelo atónito de escuchar una respuesta tan sincera y llena de crueldad. Shura que se mantuvo de espectador solo arqueó una ceja: Tenía en común con sus compañeros la carga de una vida llena de decepciones, pero era muy diferente la manera en la que cada uno podía proceder, el sucesor de Cáncer convertía su frustración en agresión hacia los demás. Afrodita por su parte, a pesar de su mala vida hacía lo posible por no incordiar a otros. Y él con todas las cicatrices que había juntado, se dedicaba a ignorar. Ignoraba a los que intentaban perjudicarlo, tanto como a los que necesitaban de su ayuda, y la mayoría de las veces a quienes trataban extenderle una mano, también.

-Nunca lo había visto molestándote a ti, ten cuidado porque se le hace costumbre.

Sin haberlo notado, el muchacho de cabellos celestes estaba ahora frente a él y con esfuerzo sacudía de su ropa la tierra. El capricorniano observó con detenimiento las prendas rasgadas de su acompañante, así como su cuerpo maltratado y su rostro lleno de marcas.

-¿Por qué nunca hablas con nadie?

Le oyó preguntar, pero lejos de satisfacerle la curiosidad, Shura volteó para continuar su camino sin mediar palabra, ante la mirada confundida del otro chico. Su tiempo de observación le había ayudado hoy a confirmar una teoría que había estado formándose en su cabeza desde hace tiempo: El poder era lo único que debía importarle a alguien como él. La única forma de dominar a su suerte era siendo más poderoso que los demás.  
Bajo esa idea fue que Shura decidió vivir desde entonces, empeñado en conseguir su objetivo, fortaleciendo cada vez más la espada en la que su brazo se convertía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que dedicaba a mantener su mente concentrada en la meta, de pasar día y noche bajo un riguroso entrenamiento intentando vaciar su cabeza de cualquier otra idea, no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad despertando dentro de su ser. Le era imposible sentirse cómodo si Afrodita estaba cerca. El jovencito de cabellos celestes no faltaba a ofrecerle una sonrisa cada que cruzaban sus miradas, y tanto la amabilidad como calidez que mostraba con cada gesto y acción, a Shura le provocaba un inexplicable escalofrío. El aspirante a Capricornio con anterioridad había sentido muchos temores, pero jamás pensó que el miedo podría tener forma humana.  
Esa inseguridad que le atormentaba cada vez que el pisciano estaba cerca era totalmente ilógica y alarmante, se había enfrentado a presencias mucho más imponentes sin que le temblasen las manos, pero los brillantes irises de Afrodita eran su peor pesadilla y no había hecho lo posible para alejarlo por el simple capricho de no querer admitir para sí mismo su debilidad. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué podía beneficiar a Afrodita de su cercanía, si no hacía más que ignorarle tanto como a los demás, o eso quería pretender.  
Día tras día observaba al otro chico siendo maltratado por jóvenes y adultos sin defenderse ni una vez, y esto no hacía más que avivar una llama dentro de su interior. Un fuego que creía, y esperaba, se hubiese extinguido hace tiempo. La vida era más fácil cuando no confiabas ni esperabas nada de nadie, y aunque ese era su lema, aquella chispa no paraba de encenderse dentro de su ser, transformando su paz en enojo constante hasta partir aquella coraza de la que estaba tan orgulloso.

-¡No pises las flores! –Se quejó el muchacho mostrando enojo como pocas veces ante las risas burlonas de los otros aprendices.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? –Interrogó uno de ellos levantando el pie dispuesto a destrozar el pequeño jardín que Afrodita mismo había trabajado para embellecer.

-¡Estas flores valen más que tú! ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlas con tus pies!

En otro momento, el capricorniano únicamente se hubiese dedicado a su tarea de observar la situación, pero entonces sin pensarlo dos veces y como si sus pies actuaran por voluntad propia, se plantó frente a los amenazantes sujetos e intimidó a más de uno con su mirada, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-¿Por qué no me fastidian a mi, o no tienen las agallas?

Comentó incrédulo de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, y de que un ardiente sentimiento creciera de forma desmedida en su interior. Shura sabía que no intimidaba únicamente con la mirada, sino que los resultados de su entrenamiento tan arduo y su interminable dedicación habían dado los frutos indicados, se había convertido en uno de los más fuertes aspirantes y junto a eso había llegado el respeto que tanto anhelaba.  
Los jóvenes retrocedieron uno a uno con desconfianza y para su satisfacción hasta oyó disculpas de uno de ellos. Una vez más se sentía orgulloso de su poder, pero la dulzura de su alegría rápidamente se envenenó con el sabor de aquel sentimiento poco deseado.  
Aquello que se despertaba en lo profundo, y a lo que en verdad le temía, era un gran sentido de la justicia. Descubrió entonces que su miedo no llevaba el rostro de Afrodita sino que todo era causado por el interés que le generaba. Si de pronto crecía su necesidad de protegerlo, entonces nadie podría asegurarle el poder seguir ignorando, el no tener la falta de ayudar a todos los demás. Sentir interés por el prójimo era una de las cosas que le horrorizaba, confiar y ser nuevamente pisoteado, que se encariñaran con él y él corresponder ese afecto. Era aterrador pensar en que necesitaba todo eso para estar vivo, justo cuando creía haberlo superado.

-Me da asco que sean tan cobardes. –Protestó Afrodita. –Se meten con las flores porque creen que no pueden defenderse, pero lo cierto es que ellas no son tan inocentes como parecen, en cualquier momento pueden transformarse en un arma letal. –Comentó mientras acercaba a su rostro una delicada rosa.

Shura vio la escena extrañado, y su cuerpo se tensó en cuanto el otro chico comenzó a acercarse.

-El otro día no me diste tiempo ni de presentarme como es debido, espero que esta vez me dejes aunque sea agradecer…

La mano extendida de Afrodita esperando ser estrechada se sintió un veneno más letal que el de sus rosas. Acababa de descubrir que su miedo no era exactamente al aprendiz de piscis, pero el muchacho sin darse cuenta lo orillaba cada vez más al borde de un abismo, y Shura no sabía cuánto más podría soportar sin decir palabra.

-No es la primera vez que te acercas a mí, no somos amigos, sin embargo te comportas como si fuéramos cercanos. No te he visto ser así con los demás, ¿Por qué confías en alguien que ni siquiera conoces del todo? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí y saber que no vendré a molestarte luego, así como todos los demás?

El pisciano decidió olvidar la cortesía de dejar su mano extendida, comprendiendo que su acompañante no contaba precisamente con la mejor educación, ni le interesaba hacerlo tampoco.

-Más que en otros, confío primero en mí, así es como sé en quién confiar. –Confesó el futuro caballero dorado, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa segura. -¿A caso piensas tratarme como lo hacen los demás?

-No.

-Pues entonces no me equivoqué. –Sonrió con simpleza. -¿Ves que fácil?

-A cambio de la ayuda que te di, necesito un favor. –Le miró con suma seriedad. –Aléjate de mí.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que seas amable conmigo, ignórame como yo te ignoro, si comienzas a importarme entonces… -Desvió la mirada mostrando inseguridad por primera vez en tantos años. –Entonces será más duro cuando me decepciones.

El rostro de Afrodita se tornó en una expresión de total confusión, lo que hacía en gran medida más difícil la situación para el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-¿No te acercas a nadie porque te da miedo salir lastimado?

Shura contestó con su silencio, pero no se necesitaba mucho más para que la respuesta fuera evidente.

-¿Temes perder algo que ni siquiera tienes?

-¿Algo que ni siquiera tengo?

-No puedes perder una amistad si no tienes ningún amigo, ni puedes salir decepcionado si no das tu confianza a nadie, ¿Ese es tu plan?

El otro simplemente asintió, con vergüenza de admitirlo, no porque no creyera en aquel objetivo que se había puesto, sino porque era la primera vez que se lo contaba a otra persona.

-Pero igualmente eres una persona triste. –Declaró haciendo que su compañero frunciera el ceño. –No das tu confianza a nadie, pero no eres feliz de esa manera, estás triste. –Se encogió de hombros. –Así que no te sirve de nada ser así, solo crees que estás por encima de tus problemas, pero no estás superándolos, solo huyes de ellos. Observas a las personas todo el tiempo, como si anhelaras ser parte de sus vidas, y cuando llega ese momento, das la espalda como si no te importara. Pero sí te importa.

Shura tragó saliva con una expresión de completa incomodidad. Jamás pensó que alguien podría descifrarlo de tal manera, estaba orgulloso de su irrompible coraza, de su forma de ser tan hermética. Creía que nadie podría hablar de él de esa manera, pero allí estaba Afrodita describiéndolo mejor de lo que se podría describir él mismo, y tan obvio estaba siendo que el otro sonrió al notar que tenía toda la razón.

-Soy bueno descifrando los sentimientos de la gente, el interior de cada persona está lleno de misterios, esos misterios son parte de la belleza de cada ser. –Comentó perdiendo su mirada en el rojo de la flor que llevaba en la mano. –Y me gusta encontrar belleza en todos.

El aprendiz de Capricornio lució más confundido que nunca. Ciertamente no respondía y esta vez no era por falta de interés, sino por lo difícil que le resultaba entender a su compañero.

-Pero no te preocupes, generalmente es algo que me guardo para mí, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias. –Shura asintió con la cabeza pero otra vez se notó extrañado cuando Afrodita sonrió ampliamente.

-Ah, ¿Ya ves? Acabas de confiar en mí.

El de ojos verdes se sorprendió de sí mismo y desvió la mirada una vez más, aún no estaba seguro de que esto fuese una buena idea, pero no podía negar que comenzaba a sentir un gran alivio por dentro después de haber confesado lo que sentía.

-No necesitas alejarte de todos, tarde o temprano ya no podrás con tanto pesar, y tampoco necesitas ser amigo de alguien para poder hablarle. –Dijo aproximándose aún más y depositando la rosa ahora en las manos del otro joven. –Ten esto como un símbolo de nuestra confianza mutua, si esta rosa se marchita, entonces significa que ya no debes confiar en mí.

El aprendiz de Capricornio prácticamente no notó que su compañía se había marchado después de ese gesto, pues estaba más bien embobado por la flor en su mano. Lo que Afrodita había dicho poco sentido tenía a su parecer, estaba seguro de que la rosa tardaría solo un par de días en marchitarse, tal y como cualquier otra flor. Tal y como la confianza que tuvo con cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas decidió conservarla y continuar su vida, asombrándose de sí mismo cuando cada mañana se encontraba frente a la flor observando cada uno de sus detalles que se conservaban intactos, las hojas y el tallo continuaban verdes como la primera vez que la sostuvo entre sus manos. Los pétalos brillaban de un rojo carmesí que siempre resaltaba en su habitación poco iluminada. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había envejecido más él que la rosa. En todos esos años había dejado de lado aquel dolor que acarreaba para hacer caso a su enorme sentido de la justicia. Ayudar y velar por otros a pesar de mantener cierta distancia con ellos era desde hace tiempo su nuevo estilo de vida. Viviría para dar la vida por su diosa cuando fuera necesario, llevaba con orgullo el manto dorado de Capricornio con el cual se alzaba solemne cada día a las puertas de su templo y cada vez que pensaba en su pasado, Shura se sorprendía de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, definitivamente, ni él ni su vida eran ya lo mismo, y de todo aquello, solo una cosa había quedado íntegra: La rosa iluminando de carmesí cierto rincón de su cuarto. Afrodita solía presumir de tener siempre la razón, y a pesar de los muchos desencuentros que podía tener con el caballero de Piscis, aquellas palabras que le había dicho hace años eran indudablemente ciertas, y Shura no tardó mucho tiempo más en comprender que la rosa no se  
marchitaría jamás.

* * *

 **CASI** no llego con este capítulo, creí que tendría que fallarles y también a mi misma! -exagera- (? pero no, al final sí terminé aunque bastante justo. Se que esto esta bien gay :v la verdad es que no era la intención que fuera así, pero de pronto así salió y en realidad me gustó mucho este capítulo a pesar de las dificultades que me dio. Espero que también les haya gustado a ustedes, espero sus reviews :D  
Unas pequeñas aclaraciones, en cuanto al "Ángel de la muerte" claramente es Death Mask xD pero me pareció más apropiado ponerle otro apodo porque me imaginé que eso de agarrarse las caras de la gente como trofeos lo empezó a hacer a partir de tener ya su armadura, y que antes de eso iba por presas más pequeñas. Y la verdad no quise inventarle un nombre así que preferí darle otro apodo.  
Oh, y otra cosa, Afrodita por supuesto no le dio a Shura una de sus rosas letales porque sino Shura hubiese muerto y todo hubiese sido bien sad(?) Pero no tenía la certeza para decir que las rosas de Afro no se marchitan, ni si tiene la posibilidad de crear rosas que no esten envenenadas. Así que preferí que le diera una de esas rosas que se llaman eternas, son esas rosas naturales que tienen un tratamiento por lo cual no se marchitan y son bien bonitas owo  
Por último responderé los reviews

 **Crapycorn:** No te culpo, es demasiado difícil no dejarse llevar por el shippeo AiorosxSaga(?) Me alegra mucho que te gustara ese capítulo me tuvo muy preocupada y ciertamente no es de los que mas me enorgullecen xD pero me alegra poder haber creado un buen ambiente entre Aioros y Saga, ya era hora de que lo tuvieran(?) Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo de tu signo ewe

 **Ale:** Trabajar con Aioros fue una experiencia horrible! (? la verdad es que sí, fue muy desgastante el intentar hacer algo interesante con un personaje como él. Pero me alegro que te gustara y no haberlos sacado de personaje. En ocasiones dan ganas de hacerlos sufrir un poquito, pero al menos tenemos de consuelo el saber que se cayó de las escaleras por su miedo a las avispas(?) ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de Shura! y gracias por tus reviews como siempre!

 **Sukoru:** Gracias por tu review! me alegra que te gustara el capítulo de Aioros y espero que te guste también el de Shura! Gracias por leer :D

En fin, nos vemos proximamente en el capítulo de Camus! (AAAAAAAAAAA SIIIII EL CAPITULO DE CAMUUUUS!)


	11. Acuario

**Fobos**

 **Capítulo 11: Acuario.**

Crystalline había nacido en la ciudad de Toulouse con la suerte de formar parte de una familia pudiente, pero un irresponsable capricho juvenil la había motivado a mudarse a Paris, allí donde, alejada de su familia, viviría por su cuenta con quien creía que sería el amor de su vida. Sus ilusiones de jovencita se quebraron en pedazos cuando su querido Claude la abandonó después del nacimiento de su hijo. La chica no podía creerlo, pero el muchacho parecía haberse esfumado para siempre, y después de lo mucho que había discutido con sus padres asegurándoles que Claude era perfecto para ella, volver a Toulouse y restablecer contacto con su familia no era una opción.  
Crystalline hizo lo posible por cuidar de ese pequeño hijo al que había nombrado Camus durante los primeros años de su vida, pero admitía que su miedo crecía sin control cada día: Ella jamás había deseado tener un hijo, y peor aún, su amado la había abandonado por causa del niño. Tampoco podía negar que el día en que sostuvo a Camus en brazos por primera vez, lo que la invadió fue un inmenso frío acompañado del terror que le producía ser madre. Ese mismo frío la había perseguido durante los cinco años que había pasado junto a su pequeño, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, Camus lograba enfriar cualquier ambiente en el que estuviese. Al principio le había parecido simple jugarreta de su imaginación, pero con el tiempo se volvió un hecho innegable. El horror aumentó el día en el que su hijo apareció sentado sobre una fina capa de hielo que él mismo había creado en medio de la sala de su casa. Ella encontró modo de esconder el espanto, pero era consciente de lo mucho que los vecinos hablaban sobre cuán raro era el niño, los rumores sobre el extraño comportamiento de Camus se extendían con rapidez y fomentaban la desconfianza de los vecinos que frecuentemente la miraban a ella con mala cara. Camus era un monstruo, y ella lo supo desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez.  
A pesar de eso, Camus sonreía. Crystalline no sabía por qué, pero después de todas las veces que ella se había mostrado hostil con el chiquillo, él le sonreía de todas maneras, y a veces sus inocentes ojos entre azul y violeta la hacían sentirse arrepentida de rechazar a su hijo, pero el frío le recordaba entonces que el pequeño era una amenaza. Esos pocos días en los que los intentos de Camus por conseguir un abrazo no eran contestados con la distancia y el desapego de su madre, los días en los que ella se sentía arrepentida de despreciar a su propia sangre, solía prepararle una apetitosa tarta de manzana y canela que el niño se emocionaba de solo ver. Era entonces cuando él más sonreía y ella más se amargaba.  
Su mayor reto era aislarlo del resto, no solo porque era un peligro, sino porque al ver a otros niños recibiendo el afecto incondicional de sus madres, Camus trataba de conseguir lo mismo y lo que ella menos quería era encariñarse con aquel que le había arrebatado todo.  
El paso del tiempo le iba cerrando cada vez más salidas, y poco a poco tuvo que perder la esperanza de que su hijo dejara de amarla así como ella le había dejado de amar hace tiempo. Había perdido al hombre de su vida, había roto todos los lazos con su familia y pensaba que era demasiado tarde como para recuperarlos. Para colmo, ni siquiera tendría ayuda o comprensión de alguno de sus vecinos. Ella ya no tenía nada, su vida se había derrumbado poco a poco ante sus ojos.

 **##**

-¿Mamá?

El pequeño de cabellos aguamarina entró con timidez al baño, al notar que su madre había tardado más de lo normal en algo tan simple como bañarse. Su cautela se debía a la poca intención que tenía de fastidiar a la mujer, pues ya sabía lo mucho que podía irritarse cuando él la perseguía. Pero en ese momento su estómago rugía con fuerza por el hambre y vio necesario buscarla. Se aproximó a la bañera al no recibir contestación alguna y se alarmó al notar que el agua en el que ella se bañaba era de color rojo, ¿Cómo el agua podía volverse roja? Jamás había visto algo parecido.

-¡Mamá!

Camus tocó el hombro de la joven, notándole la piel blanca y fría. Los ojos de su madre estaban cerrados, y nunca se abrieron, ni siquiera después de que la moviera y la llamara incontables veces.  
Su madre definitivamente no estaba bajo los efectos de un profundo sueño. Ella en realidad ya no estaba, aunque corta su edad, no le fue demasiado difícil darse cuenta de que la mujer ya no respiraba. Lo había dejado solo y se daba cuenta de ello, pero se preguntaba por qué: ¿Por qué razón su adorada madre lo había abandonado de esa forma? Camus decidió no rendirse y aunque nervioso, corrió hasta estar fuera de la casa y tocó la puerta de uno de sus vecinos con desesperación. Gritó para pedir ayuda pero al intentar ver por la ventana, notó que las luces de la casa se apagaban, tal como su esperanza de conseguir quien acudiera a su llamado. Rápidamente y sintiendo como unas gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se dirigió a la casa siguiente, donde tocó y gritó con más fuerza, consiguiendo llamar la atención de una señora que le abrió la puerta con gran sorpresa.

-Por favor… -Intentó explicarse como pudo, con la garganta adolorida y los sollozos que se escabullían aunque él intentara evitarlo. -¡Por favor! ¡Mi mamá! –Repetía sin lograr darse a entender y cuando se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, un frío cortante invadió el ambiente y una gruesa capa de hielo se empezó a formar bajo sus pies, extendiéndose hacia las plantas del jardín.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un grito de horror de la mujer que lo veía desconcertada.

-¡Monstruo! -Dijo con pánico y sin piedad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Camus contempló esa puerta mientras lo único cálido eran las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Respiró agitadamente intentando ordenar sus pensamientos pero la temperatura bajaba cada vez más y el hielo empezaba a cubrir parte de la casa. Monstruo, así le habían llamado. ¿Entonces era eso? Gracias a los cuentos que le habían contado, él entendía que los monstruos eran criaturas crueles, malvadas y horribles. Todos huían de los monstruos en aquellas historias, nadie era capaz de querer a un monstruo, y si él era uno, entonces significaba que su único destino era ser temido. Su madre debió darse cuenta de ello, tal vez por eso se había ido para siempre. No tardó mucho en comprender que no recibiría ayuda de nadie en ese lugar. Estaba solo y ese misterioso poder que era incapaz de ocultar asustaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Esa noche el cielo oscuro anunciaba una próxima tormenta, las copas de los árboles se empezaban a sacudir con violencia y el pequeño, desamparado, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Realmente no le importaba adónde llegaría, ni siquiera le importaba llegar. Un camino gélido evidenciaba sus pasos y solo se detuvo cuando sus pies clamaban por descanso. Tomó asiento en un banco cercano y cabizbajo no se esforzó por limpiar sus lágrimas. Pronto, su asiento comenzó a congelarse y le siguió el suelo en el cual lentamente se formaron estalagmitas. Camus pasó allí horas, ignorando las tinieblas, el frío, y el origen de sus monstruosas habilidades. Nadie pasaba por allí esa noche, y el pequeño continuó sollozando hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y fue vencido por el cansancio.  
Durante los meses siguientes, Camus se había dedicado a vagar por las calles de Paris suprimiendo lo más posible todos los temores que sentía y sus recuerdos para no despertar sus gélidas habilidades, de esa forma, el niño conseguía cierta caridad de los adultos que le daban por lo menos unos trozos de pan para comer, y con bastante suerte algunas frutas. Esas personas no sabían aún que él era un monstruo, y sería mejor que se mantuviera de ese modo si quería sobrevivir. Por desgracia, su plan peligró el día en que fue perseguido por un par de perros iracundos. Camus había botado su comida al suelo para intentar distraer a los animales, pero el resultado no había sido efectivo y los canes continuaron con la persecución. El niño se veía atormentado por el miedo a que los perros lo alcanzaran, y al mismo tiempo por temor a que sus poderes despertaran y alguien pudiera verlo. Desesperado podía sentir la escarcha bajo sus pies mientras corría y en un torpe descuido, un tropiezo lo llevó directo al suelo que se congeló de inmediato al momento en que Camus colocó sus manos para amortiguar el golpe. Volteó en un segundo que para él fue una eternidad e instintivamente cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solo los abrió al oír el grito de los canes que huían a toda velocidad de la gran muralla de hielo que el niño había creado frente a ellos. Temblando y con ojos temerosos el muchacho echó un vistazo a su alrededor: Había tenido la suerte de escabullirse por lugares poco concurridos y por lo tanto al parecer nadie había sido testigo de su monstruosidad. Camus rompió en llanto de espaldas a la gran muralla congelada al fallar en continuar disfrazando lo que sentía. Como último recurso cubrió su rostro entre sus rodillas para que sus lágrimas no estuvieran a la vista. El llanto le hubiese ayudado a calmarse, de no ser porque pronto oyó una voz a corta distancia.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?

El extraño preguntó y solo así el pequeño pudo notar que se encontraba frente a un hombre, pues nunca fue su intención levantar la cabeza para ver quién hablaba, en cambio, se acurrucó aún más abrazando sus propias piernas. El hombre se aproximó con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Continuó interrogando y Camus siguió optando por el silencio, pero al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás solo?

El jovencito asintió y se dignó a alzar el rostro, contemplando la figura del otro por primera vez. Lo que primero pudo notar fueron unos lentes de vidrio grueso que se anteponían a sus ojos fríos y verdosos, un sobretodo lo cubría y le otorgaba un aspecto misterioso. Su cabello recogido en una coleta ondeaba en el viento que soplaba con violencia.

-Monstruo… -Balbuceó el niño y quien estaba frente a él lo miró confundido. –Soy… un monstruo. –Repitió. –Por eso estoy solo.

-¿Y si te dijera que puedes usar ese poder para hacerle bien a los demás? ¿Vendrías conmigo? –El extraño sujeto le tendió la mano a Camus.

El chiquillo lo miró con desconfianza, pero no se movió de su lugar. Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron con sorpresa cuando su acompañante formó una esfera de aire frío en la palma de su mano.

-¿¡Tú tienes el mismo problema que yo!? –Le miró directo a los ojos, pero nada desarmó la estoica expresión del enigmático hombre.

-No. –Contestó, haciendo desaparecer con suma facilidad lo que había formado hacía un instante. –No es un problema, en absoluto. –Corrigió. –Si me acompañas y demuestras ser digno de tu poder, entonces yo te enseñaré a dominarlo.

Sin decir otra cosa, el hombre del sobretodo comenzó a caminar ante la mirada perpleja de Camus, que después de unos segundos de ni siquiera pensarlo, corrió detrás de él y caminó a su lado.

-Lo primero que debes aprender. –Le dijo después de una caminata silenciosa. –Es que tu poder no te convierte en un monstruo. –Lo miró con entereza, y Camus se sentía insignificante ante esa figura. –Tus acciones sí.

 **##**

La extensa y variada biblioteca de acuario lo mantenía ese día distraído entre los estantes. Los libros, como siempre, lograban atraer su completa atención más no logró estar tan absorto como para no escuchar los pasos acelerados y la escandalosa entrada de su amigo a la habitación. Camus cerró pesadamente sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos logró divisar con claridad la figura del caballero de escorpio. Milo era más que bienvenido, tanto como para entrar sin pedir permiso, pero si algo le molestaba al francés era que interrumpieran su lectura cuando más concentrado se hallaba en ella. Escorpio sabía eso perfectamente, pero fastidiar a su mejor amigo no resultaba una preocupación demasiado grande para él.

-Esa mirada dice que interrumpí algo importante. –Comentó el peliazul con su socarrona sonrisa. Camus únicamente arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Se me tiene que ofrecer algo para venir?

Contestó Milo mientras paseaba distraídamente la vista por los estantes que ya conocía de sobra. El de acuario suspiró.

-Naturalmente, Milo, ¿Por qué vendrías sin motivo alguno?

Camus sabía por experiencia que cuando su amigo se comportaba tan enigmático era porque buscaba algo en específico, sin embargo, precisamente ese día él no tenía ganas de descifrar los complicados juegos del griego. El de escorpio, por otro lado, no pareció complacido por la actitud de su compañero. Su expresión antipática denotaba lo mucho que le molestaba el hecho de que el francés restara importancia a sus necesidades.  
El guardián del octavo templo esperó un par de minutos más ante el silencio de su camarada, antes de cruzarse de brazos y voltear a ver hacia otra parte.

-En vista de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer, hablamos en otro momento.

El joven se retiró silenciosamente mientras que su amigo rodó los ojos: La actitud infantil de Milo llegaba a asombrarlo a pesar de que lo conocía hace tanto tiempo.  
El resto del día lo pasó con tranquilidad, sin señales de Milo ni de nadie más que interrumpiera, pero su verdadero problema comenzó el día siguiente mientras preparaba su desayuno. Sus ojos casi se salen de sitio cuando casualmente en el calendario distinguió la fecha: Nueve de noviembre. Y no era que importase ese día, sino el anterior. El ocho de noviembre había sido el cumpleaños de Milo, y mientras pensaba en lo mucho que su amigo debía estar detestándolo por ser tan desatento, Camus apretaba con fuerza el pan entre sus manos hasta hacerlo añicos. Desde siempre, Milo era la persona que más atención ponía al cumpleaños del caballero de Acuario. Si bien el francés no tenía ninguna intención de celebrar o estar más feliz de lo normal, al escorpiano le sobraban las ganas de darle un sentido regalo y un caluroso saludo. Y era natural, después de dedicarse tanto tiempo a alegrar a Camus en sus cumpleaños, que el griego esperase lo mismo, o que esperase que al menos su mejor amigo recordara el día de su aniversario, en lugar de echarlo de la casa solo con la mirada.  
Descubrió entonces que la actitud que Milo había tenido el día anterior no era infantil, sino la reacción que cualquiera tendría al recibir un trato tan indigno. Camus no pudo evitar que la culpa y un ligero temor le provocaran temblores en los dedos. Si alguien le había demostrado cariño sincero alguna vez, ese era su amigo, y con mucho pesar se daba cuenta de que él no estaba respondiendo con lo mismo.  
Sintió un sabor amargo invadir su boca al pensar que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su madre había hecho años atrás. Trataba de recordar lo menos posible a esa mujer, y con los años había aprendido a no sentirse culpable de lo que pasó, pero no solo temía ser igual a ella, sino que más miedo le tenía a las consecuencias de sus actos. Sentirse ignorado, rechazado y olvidado otra vez sería una carga demasiado pesada y el sufrimiento sería peor de saber que ésta vez sí sería culpa suya. Tantos años había pasado de niño mendigando un poco de amor y recibiendo solo desprecio, que recordar aquello le provocaba un escalofrío desgarrador.  
Pocas veces había sentido un pánico tan grande como el de esa mañana, y aunque tenía en cuenta que cuando su mente se enfriara se reprendería a si mismo por lucir tan patético, en ese instante lo único que atinó a hacer fue revolver desesperadamente la alacena y el refrigerador para sacar con suma rapidez varios productos. Con suerte y esfuerzo, Milo le perdonaría una vez más sus no mal intencionados descuidos. La mezcla no le salió sin antes haber desperdiciado algunos ingredientes por culpa del nerviosismo, se sentía extraño el equivocarse cuando después de todo la tradicional tarte tatin era su especialidad, aunque no le gustara admitir que esa habilidad para prepararla tan exquisita la había heredado de su madre. Y no la prepararía de no ser porque sabía que Milo sentía fascinación por esa tarta de manzana acaramelada y sobre todo si se le agregaba un montón de canela. Su nariz sufría con aquel endulzante perfume que le recordaba a sus viejos días de dolorosa soledad. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando evitar que su cabeza se llenara de aquellos viles pensamientos pues de solo tener que hacerse a la idea de enfrentar otra vez el rechazo y el desamor de sus seres queridos le ponía las manos a temblar y así la preparación se arruinaría una vez más.  
Lo primero que estropeó fue el caramelo, lo segundo la masa y afortunadamente a las manzanas no les pasó nada malo mientras conseguía que el postre quedara tan perfecto como a su amigo le gustaba.  
Su sensación de ser el hombre más estúpido sobre la tierra aumentaba con cada escalón que bajaba hacia el templo de Escorpio, y ya dentro del mismo debatió entre salir corriendo de allí o darle a su amistad con Milo la importancia que merecía. Para su fortuna eligió la segunda opción y no tuvo que buscar al griego demasiado pues este apareció frente a él en cuestión de segundos. Milo se detuvo sorprendido pero no dejó de clavarle aquella mirada incisiva que le recordaba a Camus cuánto le convenía arrepentirse de su comportamiento del día anterior.

-Te acordaste tarde. –Comenzó el de cabellos azules no perdiendo la oportunidad de hacerle sentir peor.

-Me di cuenta cuando vi el calendario hoy, hice esto para ti, se lo mucho que te gusta este postre. –Respondió preguntándose por qué aún no había pedido disculpas por sus actos.

-¿Y? –Esperó el otro.

-Y lo siento, Milo. –Soltó las palabras como si se liberara de un peso gigantesco, pero deseaba enormemente que hubiese una mesa cerca para dejar la tarta antes de que sus estremecidas manos la tiraran al suelo por accidente.

-Te ves como un cachorro asustado. –Arqueó una ceja. –Athena no vería con buenos ojos que te castigue por algo tan simple. –Bromeó mientras se acercaba a tomar su regalo. –Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Sé que le das mucha importancia a los cumpleaños…

-Pero tú no, así que debí imaginármelo. –Dijo únicamente clavando una mirada brillante en el postre mientras lo llevaba a la cocina. Camus no pudo evitar seguirlo, como si sus pies tuvieran voluntad propia.

-Aun así, es importante para ti, debí darle la misma importancia que tú le das a mis asuntos. ¿Me estás escuchando Milo? –Interrogó por no recibir si quiera una palabra del otro. El caballero de acuario no podía evitar que el temor creciera en su mente si su mejor amigo hasta se negaba a sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Escorpio con ya un pedazo de pastel en su boca. Camus frunció el ceño en respuesta. –Ah, sí, ayer estaba molesto. –Comentó pero siguió admirando el color dorado del caramelo que cubría las manzanas. –Pero jamás hubieras podido saber que era mi cumpleaños si no sabías la fecha, supongo. –Se encogió de hombros. –De saber que era ocho de noviembre, hubieses preparado esto ayer, ¿Verdad?

Camus suspiró. Era cierto, pero también era cierto que Milo planeaba su regalo con varios días de anticipación y sin falta, así que después de todo el sentimiento de culpa y el temor seguían ahí.

-Creo que ya sufriste suficiente castigo preparándola, sé que no te gusta mucho esto, aunque no comprendo el por qué. –Saboreó otro trozo de la porción en su mano. –Es demasiado bueno, no me imagino que pueda tener un sabor mejor que este, así que debes ser la persona que mejor lo prepara. –Sonrió haciéndolo sentir poco merecedor de sus halagos. –Deberías estar orgulloso de eso.

El de acuario desvió la mirada tratando de evadir completamente el tema, posiblemente Milo merecía enterarse de la verdad, pero ese no era el momento indicado, además estaba seguro de que entonces le pediría dejar de preparar esa receta que él tanto adoraba comer. Al menos los comentarios amables de Milo desvanecían ligeramente el pánico que se había apoderado de su cuerpo durante toda la tarde. Aunque no el sentimiento de culpa, ese tardaría mucho más en irse, al menos hasta que sintiera que había hecho algo lo suficientemente bueno por el otro como para saldar su deuda.

-Seguro que batallaste preparándola, apuesto a que estabas tan nervioso que tuviste que tirar el primer intento y volverlo a hacer. –Adivinó y su acompañante dio un suspiro derrotado ante la innegable capacidad del peliazul para conocerlo a la perfección. –Si te vas a poner así cada vez que me enfade contigo te vas a morir más rápido.

Escorpio gozó el último pedazo de la porción que había cortado, mientras Camus arqueó una ceja: ¿A caso era tan propenso a hacerlo enojar sin darse cuenta?

-Pasé mi cumpleaños con el viejo maestro, un gato lo mordió y lo llevé a la enfermería a regañadientes.

El guardián de acuario tardó un momento preguntándose por qué su amigo contaba aquello como una anécdota feliz, probablemente había pasado el peor cumpleaños: ¿Quién querría pasar su día en la sala de espera de una enfermería?

-Lamento que fuera así.

-No, me divertí más de lo que piensas.

Sonrió pícaramente y Camus prefirió no preguntar pues aquello indicaba más que claro que Milo no había pasado el día sin hacer alguna travesura. El acuariano le devolvió la sonrisa más que nada para demostrarse a sí mismo que la tormenta en su interior ya había pasado.

-Le falta más canela. –El de ojos turquesa sonrió juguetonamente mientras arrancaba un pedazo de manzana que llevó a su boca, arruinando parte de la cubierta de la tarta.

-¡Milo no la desarmes!

Ordenó a ceño fruncido. Detestaba que el otro desarmara el postre para engullir solo las manzanas caramelizadas y no valorara todo lo demás. Mucho peor era cuando le indicaba la carencia de suficiente canela en la preparación. La canela ni siquiera era parte necesaria en los ingredientes, solo usaba la condenada especia para darle el gusto a su amigo, y estaba más que seguro de que había utilizado la cantidad perfecta, su ansiedad por complacer el paladar del griego le impedía equivocarse al medir los ingredientes.  
Lanzó un resoplido en cuanto el caballero de escorpio, haciendo caso omiso a sus órdenes y con una amplia sonrisa, despegó otra pieza de manzana.

-Es mi regalo, yo puedo usarlo como quiera. –Argumentó después de tragar.

Camus negó con la cabeza, mucho más feliz y aliviado de lo que parecía al no notar ningún rastro de rencor en los ojos de su camarada. Pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era solo el principio, alguna otra maldad más ya tendría que sufrir por parte del escorpiano en modo de venganza. Al menos, si para algo servían aquellos episodios de crisis en los que su pánico afloraba y lo convertía en un demente, era para que al llegar la calma, Camus recordara que con alguien tan loco como Milo, no volvería a estar solo nunca más.

* * *

 **Notas:  
**  
¡Al fin el capítulo de Camus! Y digo esto porque ya más de la mitad lo tenía escrito desde hace meses porque cuando se trata de Camus sí soy responsable (?)  
Ay pobre bebé, que sad fue su infancia. La introducción a este capítulo es bastante larga, porque por una vez quise centrarme más en el qué pasó para que el personaje tuvera su fobia (Además el capítulo entero no podía tratarse de Camus preparando un pastel, ejem...) Cuando se me ocurrió el miedo para Camus no sabía que eso realmente es una fobia, se llama "Atazagorafobia" y es el miedo a ser ignorado u olvidado. Estuve leyendo y es bien feo porque en ocasiones produce ataques de pánico o depresión y también puede producir que tengas miedo a olvidar a los demás. Milo no estaba enterado de nada de eso, pero igual no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión de jugar con el nerviosismo de su amigo que tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo (?)

Estuve debatiendo bastante tiempo y preguntando opinión a algunas personas porque no sabía si hacer que la madre de Camus se suicidara o simplemente lo dejara. Supuse que para ella sería más fácil matarse que dejarlo y tener que dar explicaciones además de construir una vida nueva totalmente sola. Además el suicidio le daba un toque más sad. Y la madre de Camus era malvada e inmadura Dx

Ah sí, por si interesa: La tarte tatin es una receta típica de Francia que fue creada por error. Una mujer intentando hacer una tarta de manzanas a las apuradas cocinó las manzanas y olvido poner la masa, así que la puso al final y eso dio como resultado una tarta invertida, en lugar de tener mucha masa con manzanas encima, tiene muchas manzanas con poca masa, esa es la historia. Ahora dado que las notas están quedando más largas que el fic (?) Voy a responder los reviews:

 **Radamanthys Queen:** ¡Gracias por leer todos los capítulos hasta aquí! Me alegra que te gustara el fic. Estoy segura de que Afrodita es muy bueno dando consejos, y también se me hizo gracioso que de pequeños Death le hiciera bullying mientras que como adultos lo veo más a Afro haciendole bullying a él xD ¡Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo de Camus!  
 **  
BianWW:** Siempre es interesante ver la relación entre Afrodita, DeathMask y Shura ¡Gracias por tus lecturas! Espero que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos :D  
 **  
Ale:** ¡Afrodita siempre tiene razón, es casi una ley del Santuario! Y Shura siempre me pareció un personaje súper melancólico y encadenado a su pasado, pobre cabra (?) Espero que te gustara el capítulo de Camus! Yo creo que bien podría ser uno de sus miedos más grandes el quedarse sin helado xD

 **Sukoru:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo! no había pensado en Squall pero ahora que lo veo tienes razón, sí tiene un parecido en su personalidad. Jajaja la Bella y la Bestia XD creo que esos más bien serían Afro y DM (?)

 **Kennardaillard:** ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Trato de hacer cosas diferentes para cada uno y así que no resulte repetitivo, pero es cierto que el de Aioros es diferente porque siento que la personalidad de Aioros le impide estar todo el tiempo condicionado por el miedo. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el fic!

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y lecturas!  
-Se va corriendo porque este capítulo ya mide como quince metros- (?)


	12. Piscis

**Fobos**

Capítulo 12: Piscis

Desde el día en que nació, el destino de Afrodita estuvo marcado por el odio y el rechazo. Huérfano, y el menor de cuatro hermanos, el pequeño sueco padecía sus días en un deteriorado orfanato junto con otros niños en similar situación. Nunca había conocido a sus padres, a su padre porque se había ido hace tiempo, después de todo, aquellos que identificaba como sus hermanos ni siquiera eran hijos del mismo padre. Y a su madre porque, según le habían dicho, murió al darlo a luz. Aquella tragedia fue lo que desencadenó el rencor que sus parientes sentían por él: Día a día le recriminaban que su existencia había marcado la desdicha de los demás, si él no hubiera nacido, ellos no tendrían que haber visto morir a su madre, ni vivirían en ese putrefacto depósito de niños sin hogar. Dos de sus hermanos, los gemelos, habían tomado la costumbre de fingir que él no existía, algo que comenzó como un juego desalmado pero terminó convirtiéndose en rutina. Pero eso no era lo peor para Afrodita, sino el mayor de los cuatro, que lejos de ignorarlo le prestaba más atención de la que él quería. Era él quien se encargaba de recordarle todo el tiempo lo miserables que eran, de jugarle las bromas más crueles, y de burlarse cuanto podía. Si el pequeño de ojos azulados había experimentado algo cercano al odio alguna vez, había sido gracias a aquel hermano despiadado que tenía. Y sin embargo, el odio nunca iba dirigido a sus parientes, ni a su destino, sino hacia él mismo por ser culpable de su propia desdicha y de haber arrastrado a los demás también.  
A menudo solía pararse frente al sucio espejo que tenía y preguntarse por qué había llegado a este mundo, si no ocasionaba más que desgracias, y la mayoría de las veces concluía en la idea pesimista de que algunos seres solamente existían para hacer daño a los demás. Fue gracias a su enorme sentimiento de culpa y a las constantes burlas de su hermano mayor, que Afrodita dejó incluso de verse en el espejo cada mañana. Temía que su horripilante cara de niña, como su hermano le decía siempre, quebrara de pronto los vidrios. Temía levantarse y comprobar que aquella imagen de desgracia seguía ahí día tras día atormentándolo.  
El único momento en el que el sueco admitía percibir aunque sea algo parecido a la felicidad, era cuando tenía la oportunidad de quedarse solo en el descuidado jardín del orfanato: Rodeado de flores coloridas Afrodita encontraba mucha más compañía que con los seres humanos. Las flores además de poseer una infinita belleza ante sus ojos, no le hacían sentir que era un joven de alma pútrida e indeseable, al contrario, retribuían todos sus cuidados volviéndose cada vez más bellas y numerosas, regalándole más calidez que ninguna otra cosa en su realidad. Con el paso del tiempo y haciendo oídos sordos a todas las burlas de los otros huérfanos, el niño había logrado que ese viejo jardín se transformara en un auténtico lujo para la vista. Lo mismo resultaba agradable para las damas encargadas del orfanato, que disfrutaban pasar sus ratos libres tomando el té entre las hermosas plantas perfumadas, y que eran acompañadas por Afrodita, que para ese entonces ya pasaba más tiempo fuera de la casa que dentro.  
Trabajar en su jardín era la única forma que encontraba de escapar de las constantes burlas, maltratos y agresiones que sufría por parte de su propia familia. Hacía meses que el muchacho de ojos celestes no veía su reflejo, le aterraba que al hacerlo la realidad volviera a golpearlo en la cara y la mala suerte le arrebatara lo poco que tenía para ser feliz. Fue así que todo el cuidado que recibían las flores no era el mismo que recibía su cuerpo.  
Por supuesto, aquella paz que tanto disfrutaba no tardó en ser perturbada por la ira desmedida de su hermano mayor a quien encontró un día destrozando con las manos una de sus preciadas rosas. Afrodita vio con labios temblorosos como cada pétalo caía muerto al suelo y en ese entonces decidió quebrar tantos años de silencio y sumisión para alzar su voz con rabia.

-¡Deja mis flores! –El joven de cabellos celestes corrió para intentar arrebatarle la rosa a su hermano pero el otro lo empujo sin darle oportunidad. -¡No te metas en mi jardín! –Advirtió sin darse por vencido.

-¿O qué? –Rió malicioso el más grande. –Eres tan débil que pareces una niña, lo único que sabes hacer es jugar con estas flores que no sirven para nada.

-¡Claro que sí! –Apretó los puños con impotencia. -¡Las flores llenan de belleza este lugar tan horrible!

-Por más que intentes llenar de flores este lugar tu fealdad siempre las va a opacar. –Sentenció arrojando la rosa al suelo y pisándola finalmente ante los ojos desconcertados de aquel hermano menor que tanto odiaba. –Este lugar es horrible porque tú eres horrible, jamás habrá un lugar bello en este mundo mientras tú estés en él.

Afrodita sintió sus ojos arder de lágrimas y a pesar de que jamás había deseado que alguien más desapareciera de su vida, ese día la ira provocó que fuese la primera vez. Debajo de sus pies los pétalos de la rosa muerta intercambiaron su brillante color rojo por uno negro como la noche, y aunque los presentes no lo notaron, lo mismo sucedió con las otras rosas a su alrededor. Las primeras veces en las que su hermano tosió no llamaron la atención de Afrodita, pero si lo hicieron las siguientes: El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y agónico. El pequeño observaba extrañado el cambio del otro joven, que pronto se encontraba doblado mientras hilos de sangre acompañaban sus espasmos y su rostro comenzaba a deformarse de dolor. Fue cuando observó el enorme cambio en sus rosas que las pudo identificar como las culpables y mientras tenía al otro niño arrodillado ante él, Afrodita no pudo evitar preguntarse si él era como las rosas, dócil aparentemente, pero letal en realidad. O si es que acaso él había sido capaz de corromper incluso a las hermosas rosas llenándolas de su imperfección. De un momento a otro se encontró lleno de pánico, no podía controlar la situación y si bien una o dos veces quiso gritar por ayuda, no lo hizo: Tal vez en el fondo sentía que el otro chico tenía lo que merecía, tal vez en el fondo le gustaba demasiado tener el poder en sus manos en esta ocasión. El momento en el que el cuerpo cayó ante sus pies, inerte y maltratado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. Lo invadió un sofoco inaguantable, cayó al suelo de rodillas inevitablemente y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que creía que no podría volver a cerrarlos. El ardor de sus lágrimas era como fuego en la piel, y lo único que escuchó fueron los gritos y pasos apresurados de las damas que administraban el orfanato.  
De aquella vida, Afrodita no recordaba ni un poco. De un día a otro el jovencito se encontraba vagando por las calles con no más información sobre sí mismo que su nombre, edad, y un par de cosas irrelevantes, pero sobre todo, algo que había quedado grabado en la mente del infante, era que por algún motivo que desconocía él no debía ver su reflejo jamás. No sabía quién era ni de dónde venía, algunos vagabundos aprovechaban su aspecto inocente y adorable para conseguir limosnas y de esa manera se ganaba la comida, que muchas veces consistía en pan duro que algún panadero tiraba a la basura, pero que llenaba el estómago al fin y al cabo. Algunas veces era demasiado difícil cumplir con la tarea de no mirar su reflejo, podía verlo en charcos de agua o en las vidrieras de las tiendas, entonces rápidamente desviaba la vista horrorizado y confundido: No sabía qué pasaría si miraba su propia imagen, pero de algún modo estaba seguro de que sería algo terrible.  
El frio, el hambre y la angustia producida por su falta de memoria hacían todavía más difícil su vida cotidiana, y no solo eso, a menudo tenía que ver con rabia como los adultos usaban el dinero que él conseguía para comprarse comida caliente mientras a él le correspondía simplemente un pan asqueroso o las sobras de los demás si es que algún día dejaban algo. Sabía sin embargo que lo que más le convenía era no rebelarse y estaba bien siempre y cuando lo dejaran hacer una escapada de vez en cuando a la florería donde observaba fascinado las rosas que por una razón inexplicable amaba sin mesura. Los días más felices eran cuando la anciana dueña de la florería estaba a cargo de atender a los clientes, y apenas lo veía no dudaba en regalarle una de las bellas flores, y de vez en cuando lo invitaba a comer algo secretamente dentro de su negocio. La anciana le había enseñado mucho sobre jardinería, y Afrodita era un hábil alumno con un gran talento para el cuidado de las flores.  
Supo que su alegría no duraría mucho más el día en que escuchó al hijo mayor de la anciana pedirle encarecidamente a su madre que lo dejara a cargo de la tienda y descansara sus huesos fastidiados por el tiempo. Esa tarde la mujer se había despedido de Afrodita regalándole un par de rosas, las últimas, su vínculo había empezado a través de ellas, y terminaría de la misma forma. No había querido llorar frente a la señora, pero una vez fuera de la tienda gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas con un ardor que le parecía haber sentido antes. Caminó en cualquier otra dirección sin importarle perderse, solo observando en sus manos las flores rojas resplandecientes hasta que cansado tomó asiento entre unos arbustos, cerca de un pequeño lago. Sus sollozos no habían cesado todavía y mientras tanto no hacía más que preguntarse por qué tenía que sufrir tanto todos los días de su vida: Había visto niños felices, con familia, con recuerdos, con hogares y comida, él no tenía nada de eso y cuando más cerca estaba el destino jugaba en contra suya. Se preguntó repetidas veces si habría sido causa de aquellas veces en las que accidentalmente había visto su reflejo, tal vez tenía una especie de maldición y sería infeliz por cada segundo que se había visto a sí mismo. La idea lo atemorizó de tal forma que apretó sus manos y solo las aflojo al darse cuenta de que le haría daño a sus rosas, aquellas que con el baño de sus lágrimas empezaban a tornarse blancas para su sorpresa, jamás había escuchado que eso pudiera suceder.  
Ya no volvería a la miseria, prefería quedarse allí entre los arbustos y plantas, serían mejor compañía que las personas que lo sometían a una vida horrible. Con los conocimientos que había adquirido de la florista, con suerte podría empezar su propio jardín, pues si nadie parecía querer darle un hogar, tal vez era porque debía empezar a construir el suyo.  
En ese momento divisó entre los arbustos un objeto brillante y llamativo, no dudó en estirarse para recogerlo y descubrió una máscara de color dorado decorada con hermosas piedras y algo que parecían escamas del color del oro. Era una especie de antifaz aparentemente de mucho valor y más de una vez se lo probó: Si lograba ponérselo entonces no tendría que verse la cara otra vez y sus problemas se resolverían. Lastimosamente la máscara parecía quedarle grande a sus facciones y aunque intentaba forzarla, tuvo que detenerse cuando una voz femenina y autoritaria comenzó a gritarle.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces con eso!?

El jovencito volteó para encontrar a la persona más bella que había visto jamás, su abundante cabello ondulado y rojo carmesí caía con elegancia hasta su cintura, unos labios escarlatas resaltaban sobre una tez tan blanca y para terminar se fijó en sus ojos: Aquel lila especial que de alguna forma atenuaba toda la explosión de color a su alrededor.

-La necesito. –Declaró el pequeño después de lograr salir de la sorpresa.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para ocultar mi rostro!

-¡Qué tontería! –Exclamó la dama y con rapidez y fortaleza le arrebato la máscara de las manos. –Si supieras lo horrible que es vivir teniendo que ocultar tu cara.

Confesó colocándose la pieza dorada, la cual encajaba perfecta en su rostro. Afrodita tomó unos segundos más para maravillarse de tal imagen y luego habló buscando el lila de sus ojos en los agujeros del antifaz.

-Parece que es muy importante para ti pero estaba tirado entre los arbustos.

-Eso no quiere decir que no sea mía, no puedes tomarla. –Sonrió ante el atrevimiento del jovencito. –Tienes razón cuando dices que es importante, pero busco cualquier excusa para quitármela.

El niño no pareció comprender nada pero se alertó en cuanto la mirada incisiva de la otra persona se posó sobre sus preciadas rosas, por lo que en un acto de puro instinto las tomó y las puso contra su pecho.

-Dime. –Continuó la mujer con una voz mucho más amable. -¿Quién te regalo esas flores? ¿Son tuyas?

El de cabellos celestes dudó en responder a sus preguntas, pero de alguna forma sentía que podía arriesgarse a confiar en alguien por una última vez antes de darse por vencido.

-…Me las regaló una persona que ya no podré volver a ver… -Confesó mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían otra vez en contra de su voluntad. –Pero antes eran rojas, de pronto se han convertido en rosas blancas, ¿Es normal que eso pase?

La enigmática mujer lo meditó un momento, demasiado tiempo para el niño que comenzaba a impacientarse. Solo se tranquilizó al ver cómo una casi invisible sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-Es normal.

Declaró ella pero Afrodita se sintió inconforme: Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con la anciana en la florería, jamás había visto que algo así pasara, y tampoco la señora le había mencionado un fenómeno parecido.

-Pero solo para algunas personas especiales.

-¿Personas especiales?

-Sí, tu… -En un pequeño descuido del muchacho, ella tomó una de las rosas blancas para hacer sus pétalos de color rojo otra vez ante los ojos iluminados del joven. –Y yo.

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó de alegría, incluso se le ocurrió pensar que estaba soñando: Justo cuando pensó que ya nada bueno vendría, se había encontrado con una persona capaz de hacerle creer que había algo especial en él.

-¿Te parece si somos amigos? –Sugirió ella y le devolvió la flor. –Soy Annaïs.

-Me llamo Afrodita, pero no es mucho lo que puedo decir de mí, perdí casi todos mis recuerdos y estoy solo.

-¡Perfecto, entonces! –Comentó entusiasmada dejando extrañado al chico. –Quiero decir, construyamos nuevos recuerdos juntos. –Sonrió. -¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo en mi jardín?

-¿Eres florista? –Preguntó con ilusión el pequeño aunque, en el fondo, deseaba desconfiar un poco más: Ya había sido muy maltratado anteriormente y le preocupaba la idea de que todo fuera un engaño, sin embargo esa mujer lograba convencerlo solo con la mirada.

-No exactamente, soy mucho más que eso. –Volvió a mostrar su brillante sonrisa al haber cumplido su objetivo de captar la completa atención del infante. –Es una historia larga, la cual no querré que escuches con el estómago vacío.

 **##**

El día en que la radiante amazona de piscis le había propuesto irse a vivir con ella a Grecia, Afrodita lo creyó una total locura, y no hubiera cedido de no ser porque le hacía demasiada ilusión la posibilidad de aprender más sobre las maravillosas flores, vivir rodeado de ellas y explotar al máximo sus misteriosas habilidades. Además de todo eso, Annaïs era la persona más persuasiva que había conocido jamás: Pasó horas tratando de convencerlo ese día, con ayuda de su encantadora personalidad y todo un banquete a disposición del niño.  
No muy tarde el muchacho se dio cuenta de que aceptar había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. En Grecia debía soportar duros entrenamientos y un interminable maltrato por parte de otros aprendices, pero eso no era nada en comparación a la dicha que le producía vivir entre rosas y aprender todo sobre ellas. Adoraba a su maestra más que a nadie, la mujer no solo lo instruía para convertirlo en un futuro guerrero, sino que lo educaba en modales, literatura, idiomas y tantas otras cosas. El chico admitía que proteger a la tal diosa Athena no le resultaba tan llamativo, pero si se trataba de seguir aprendiendo y conviviendo con Annaïs entonces lo haría encantado. Solo una cosa le hacía llevarle la contraria a su querida maestra, y eran los constantes reclamos de ella ante la idea de Afrodita de utilizar una máscara para ocultar su rostro. Era sabido que Annaïs odiaba las máscaras y siempre se quitaba la suya cuando tenía la oportunidad, por lo tanto no entendía por qué su pequeño alumno, a pesar de tener la dicha de no ser obligado a taparse el rostro como las guerreras del santuario, se empeñaba en ocultarse todo el tiempo. En contra de su pensamiento, Annaïs había mandado a hacer una máscara especial para el rostro de su discípulo, lo cual provocaba que todo el tiempo lo confundieran con una chica intentando colarse en las filas masculinas.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tienes que usar esa máscara todo el tiempo, _mon petit_. –Sentenció la mujer mientras lo observaba sentada en las escaleras aquella mañana en la que el niño se había levantado más temprano de lo normal para trabajar en el jardín.

Con solo escuchar su voz, el joven de ojos celestes corrió a su encuentro y se sentó también, pero sin mediar palabra.

-¿Y bien? –Insistió ella. –Dímelo, dame una razón para no quitártela.

-¡Debo usarla!

Annaïs rodó los ojos y le dio un tirón casi imperceptible en el cabello.

-Cuando dije que me dieras una razón, me refería a una buena razón.

-Tú. –Respondió el muchacho confundiéndola del todo.

-¿Es porque yo uso una? ¿Sientes que debes usarla porque yo la uso? Si es eso, te suplico que te la quites, no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo.

Él negó con la cabeza y tardó unos segundos más en sucumbir ante la mirada insistente de su maestra.

-Yo no tengo recuerdos de mi niñez, no sé de dónde vine ni quién me trajo al mundo. No recuerdo nada de eso, lo único que puedo recordar es que por alguna razón, no debo ver mi propio reflejo, es una maldición maestra.

-¿Qué?

-No sé por qué, -Volvió a negar. –Solo recuerdo que por alguna razón, ver mi propio rostro está mal. Lo único que he vivido desde que tengo memoria son desgracias, y cada vez que me acerco a algo parecido a la felicidad, desaparece, y creo que es porque no he podido evitar ver mi rostro a pesar de que es incorrecto, ¡Es una maldición, y temo que desaparezcas por culpa de ella! ¡Me asusta verlo y tener que enfrentarme luego a problemas que no podré solucionar!

La mujer que lo acompañaba se quedó en silencio, y dejándose llevar por su propia angustia el jovencito continuó:

-¡Es porque es horrible!

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé… Solo recuerdo que mi rostro es horrible y no debo verlo… -Agachó la cabeza y aunque Annaïs no podía verlo a través de la gruesa máscara, sabía de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-No puedo creer lo que dices. –Dijo y con una gracia que solo ella poseía le arrebató la máscara y la contempló entre sus manos. Afrodita no dudó en reclamar. –Calla, tu rostro es el más bello de todos, no tiene sentido que vivas sufriendo por un recuerdo del cual ni siquiera conoces el origen.

Annaïs comenzó a caminar entre las rosas sin hacer caso a las peticiones de su discípulo que la perseguía.

-No te la devolveré. –Declaró con el ceño fruncido y posando sus penetrantes ojos sobre la pieza de armadura. –No tenía idea de que ese era el motivo, de haberlo sabido, jamás te hubiese entregado esta cosa.

Ante la mirada atónita de su estudiante, la pelirroja acabó con la existencia de la máscara de solo un pisotón.

-¡No! –Alcanzó a gritar el niño, arrodillándose en un intento inútil de recoger los fragmentos.

-Levántate –Ordenó haciendo uso de su autoridad y acercó un bote lleno de agua. –Quiero que veas tu reflejo.

El aprendiz entró en pánico que se reflejó en sus grandes ojos, y no tomó la decisión de levantarse y escapar simplemente porque sabía que su maestra no se lo permitiría.

-¡No! –Suplicó. -¡No quiero, no quiero que desaparezcas! ¡Te pasará algo terrible si lo hago!

Annaïs rió.

-Hace falta mucho más que una supuesta maldición para acabar conmigo, _mon petit,_ hazme un favor y mira tú reflejo, si no quieres hacerlo como favor para tu queridísima maestra, entonces tómalo como una orden directa de tu superior.

No tenía recuerdos de sus primeros días, pero a pesar de eso Afrodita estaba seguro de que nunca había temido tanto en toda su vida: Annaïs era lo mejor que le había pasado, y perderla era un hecho que jamás podría superar. A nada en el mundo le tenía más miedo que a mirar su reflejo y que la maldición continuara. Pero al mismo tiempo, muy dentro de su ser crecía la necesidad de mostrarse a sí mismo que la mujer a su lado tenía razón, quizá porque él mismo así lo quería. Sin tener demasiadas opciones, justo igual que como el día en que la conoció, volvería a confiar en ella.  
Cerró con fuerza los ojos antes de asomarse, y al abrirlos lo primero que notó fue el celeste de su mirar y sus largas pestañas, luego contempló los cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro, eran ondulados como los de su maestra y estaban mucho mejor cuidados que la última vez que los había visto. En ese momento no le pareció tan terrible, sin embargo después volvió a ser preso del pánico y antes de que pudiera apartarse, escuchó la voz de su maestra.

-Solo alguien que no sabe apreciar la verdadera belleza de las cosas puede decir que eres horrible, eres tan hermoso como cualquier rosa de este jardín. –Exclamó captando la atención total del muchacho. –Y no me imagino que tu seas la clase de persona que no aprecia la verdadera belleza, ¿O qué te he enseñado todo este tiempo?

El chico se quedó pensativo, mil ideas cruzaban su mente confundiéndolo, era difícil pensar en las enseñanzas de su tutora cuando estaba demasiado preocupado todavía por la carga de estar maldito. Inesperadamente, la mujer frente a él se acercó para darle el abrazo más cálido que había recibido jamás: Annaïs había sido la persona más amable del mundo para él y jamás se guardaba el cariño, sin embargo nunca le había dado un abrazo tan oportuno.

-No tengo idea de por qué tienes esas ideas en la cabeza, Afrodita, pero soy tu maestra y tu mi aprendiz, somos compañeros de armas y por lo tanto debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que nada va a pasarme, ni a ti. Crees que eres horrible, y por eso te ves horrible, pero tú eres bello.

Afrodita volvió a contemplar su reflejo en el agua, le costaba encontrar su propia fealdad, no veía nada malo. Encontraba belleza en su imagen, ¿Qué diferencia había entre su belleza y la de los otros aprendices del santuario? Era igual de hermoso, igual que su jardín. Igual que aquellos que sacrificaban la vida para entregar un futuro radiante al resto del mundo. Igual de bello que el santuario y sus habitantes.

-Igual de bello que yo.

Comentó la dama y eso al aprendiz le costó asumirlo: Para él su tutora era sin duda el ser más bello de todo el mundo, que se le comparara con ella era un gigantesco halago y al mismo tiempo una total locura. Volvió a observar su rostro por tercera vez para nuevamente sorprenderse: No había diferencia entre él y su amada maestra, había sido criado y educado por ella quien había compartido su belleza, que en combinación con la propia lo habían hecho único. No necesitaba ser como Annaïs, o como los otros aprendices, o como las rosas, solo bastaba con ser él mismo para encontrar la verdadera belleza.  
Sin entender demasiado, una sonrisa leve que apenas distinguió en el agua adornó su rostro.

- _Mon petit_ , tal vez rompí la maldición junto con la máscara.

* * *

Uuf! Si terminé! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora del último capitulo, se que es como una burla que publicara una vez al mes religiosamente y al ultimo episodio lo dejara colgado :v pero fue más fuerte que yo, mi cerebro ha colapsado este último tiempo y era poco lo que pude hacer Dx además de todo eso, no quería publicar algo que no me convenciera, así que después de darle muchas vueltas por fin pude hacer algo que me gustara y aquí está! Espero que a ustedes les guste también. Fue inusual para mi darle tanto protagonismo a un OC en lugar de darselo a otro goldie que era lo que tenía planeado antes, pero siento que las cosas avanzaban mejor de esa manera y por eso lo dejé así! Personalmente Annaïs me cae muy bien porque además ella es muy hon hon hon (?) mi idea es que Afro fue criado por una dama y por eso es tan refinado(?)  
Bueno, responderé los reviews:

 **MythLover:** Definitivamente es una suerte para Camus tener a Milo! me alegra que te gustara y espero que disfrutes este también!

 **sukoru-chan:** Gracias por todos tus reviews! me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :D y ojalá también hayas disfrutado este final!

 **Ale:** Jajaja es extraño, pero muchas recetas que triunfaron en la historia se crearon por error XD Para mi Camus y el sufrimiento van de la mano, no puede haber uno sin el otro y por eso siempre lo hago bien sad(?) y del mismo modo siento que no puede haber Camus sin Milo, debían estár juntos en algún capítulo xD me alegra mucho que te gustara! espero que este último te gustara también!

 **RhadamanthysQueen:** La madre de Camus fue demasiado cruel como para existir! pero si de lo malo se puede sacar algo bueno, es como dices, afortunadamente Camus llegó a un lugar donde esta mejor (Y con Milo) ¡Gracias por esperar el capítulo! Y también por tus reviews! Espero que te haya gustado esta historia

 **Crappycorn:** Las patadas de Camus están todas reservadas para Hyoga(?) jajaja gracias por tus reviews ;A; y sí, son demasiado hermosos para este universo. Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo!

En fin, quiero agradecer a tooodas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su review en los capítulos, y también a los que lo leyeron y no dejaron review, porque también son importantes xD Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final, aunque la verdad a mi me gustó mucho este último capítulo así que estoy conforme. Fue hermoso escribir este fic y una experiencia muy nueva para mi ya que es mi primer fic "serio" con más de tres capítulos y que está completo, además de que en cada capítulo he tenido que adaptarme a un personaje totalmente diferente y no a los que manejo la mayor parte del tiempo, así que me aplaudo a mi misma por mi logro (?) Por supuesto que también quiero agradecer a varias personas que me prestaron su ayuda leyendo los capítulos antes de que los publicara y ayudandome a mejorarlos (Y también aguantando mis crisis de falta de ideas :v) Una de ellas es mi amiga Rika a quien le dedico con cariño este capítulo porque Piscis es su signo zodiacal! -Y porque creo que es quien más le ha llevado el apunte a mis crisis lol-  
¡Estoy feliz por este fic! Y ya estoy comenzando un proyecto nuevo porque yo jamás tengo suficientes crisis(?)  
Gracias a todos y nos leemos en el futuro :D


End file.
